Stronger Than All
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus fic. When Lee surpased his own sensei, he leaves the village to become stronger, some time later the beast of Konoha returns with unexpected changes. Parings: Naru/Hina Neji/Ten Lee/OC Saku/Sasu . Rated M for safety.
1. Farewell to the Konoha’s Green Beast

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. That`s so sad ..... snif snif

This is the first chapter of the new story of my brother (Magnus), we really hope to get reviews, and flames are also welcomed, but we'll be using them to cook marshmallows.

* * *

**Stronger Than All**

**Chapter 1**

**Farewell to the Konoha's**** Green Beast, and Hello to Fire Wings**

Gai only wanted to see his true strength, he just wanted to see how much he needed to learn, it was their morning training, turned into a battle, and it was over, it was raining, Maito Gai had his right hand holding his harmed left arm when he said to Lee "I can't train you anymore, there is nothing left for me to teach you", Lee's eyes grew wider (for more impossible that it sounds), "I'm sorry Lee, you already beat me in Taijutsu, and you can't learn ninjustsu or genjutsu, I can't teach you anything new, I'm sorry Lee", Lee was left with nothing, his beloved sensei was telling him, that he can't be taught any further, that this was his limit, the best taijutsu master in Konoha was no longer able to teach him anything, he was giving up, but he decided that it was not enough, he decided to think that Gai sensei simply didn't wanted to be surpassed, just because Lee broke Gai's arm with a kick, it doesn't means he was to stop learning, after all, Gai still surpassed him because he was able to use ninjutsu and genjutsu, finally Lee spoke "Then I'll find stronger opponents, stronger fighters... and more skilled masters, I'm leaving Konoha, to find my own way, to become the strongest taijutsu master of the world", Maito Gai's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe what his beloved disciple has just said, "Lee, you don't need to leave to become the best, you are already the best taijutsu user in all Konoha..." Gai was still trying to convince him, with concern in his voice, but Lee wasn't going to retract "I appreciate all your teachings, but is time to grow, good bye, Maito Gai", this was the most shocking thing that Gai heard, it was so shocking that he didn't registered in time to see Lee's departure, how was possible that his beloved Lee addressed him so bluntly?, no more Gai sensei, no more nice guy pose, no more cheerful attitude, he felt, abandoned.

Lee didn't found any resistance to his departure, he found Tsunade, hiding from Shizune and drinking sake, and when he said that he wanted to go into a training travel, alone, she only said "farewell Lee, good luck and take care, and say good bye to your friends before you go, because I'm not going to answer their questions about where did you go and when are you going to return", Lee didn't paid attention to the implied facts of being allowed to go outside of the village in this kind of travel, like it was impossible to slip away the secrets of the village, just because his chakra body map was screwed up, and he can't mold chakra for jutsus, so he continued to the main gate, in the way he found his team mates, he only said good bye, to Neji and TenTen this was puzzling, not for saying that, but for the seriousness in his eyes when he said that, finally at the gate, he found Sakura "I'm leaving, and I don't know when I'm going to return, but I promise you, I'll return when I become the strongest!", then he started to run, to Sakura it was just another outburst of his desire to be stronger, another one of his funny trainings, he might be referring to the hour of the day "Good luck Lee-san!" she shouted and weaved before entering Konoha.

A year later...

"So, it was a year since that?" Naruto, who was back from Jiraya's training since 6 months ago, asked to a very sad Sakura, "yes, if I were aware of his intention, I would have stopped him, you don't know how lonely I was since his departure", Naruto, at this statement, showed sadness in his eyes, and he turn to look at Hinata, who was cuddling in his chest as if there were no tomorrow, oblivious to the world, and the concern in the voice of Sakura, Naruto understood the pain of Sakura, just 3 months in his training, and he missed the attentions of Hinata, when he returned he thought on paying her a visit, and see if she really liked him, but he was welcomed into the village for a jumping Hinata, pined in the ground for her soft body, and he returned the hug, and whispered that he missed her too, and that he loved her, "you should wait at the door an welcome him whit a hug and telling him your feelings" Naruto finally stated, "I'm not like that, Naruto, besides, I don't know when he is going to return", "If you love him, you'll know when he is close" Hinata finally spoke, Sakura almost jumped for the surprise "When my beloved Naruto got close enough i felt him, that's how i was the first in welcoming him" Naruto just grinned, he was really happy to have a girlfriend like this, at least she didn't hit him hard at anything he says, but Sakura was now thinking, she didn't feel anything, but she wanted to welcoming him, maybe it will be a good idea to wait for him at the gate... but only maybe.

Meanwhile, in a hill near Konoha, a man cald in black clothes and jet black armor, with golden edges, was studying the village, his long red scarf, tied in his neck, had his both ends flying and revolving at his back with the wind, and below the moonlight, they looked like wicked wings, he was looking at the village, searching for changes, and then he smiled, he crossed his arms and finally spoke, maybe to himself "a year ago, they said farewell to the green beast", then a feminine and sweet voice came from behind "perhaps is time for them to say hello to Fire Wings, Master" the voice sang like an angels chorus, showing her devotion to her master, The man turned around to face the girl, a very beautiful, slim girl, with brown hair, down to her shoulders, and chocolate eyes, holding a traditional umbrella "You are right, Okuni, we must not make them wait, let's go", to her, his spiky hair and his little pony tail were more than lovely, and those fuzzy eyebrows occupied all of her mind at times "as you wish, my master", with that answer, she followed him, in a very pleasant walk they went to the village's main gate, it has been a long time, but he wanted to see his friends, his home...

* * *

**AN:** Ok so this is the first chapter, so, should I continue?, reviews are welcomed.


	2. Greetings, hugs and kicks

**Disclaimer : **This is a work of Fan-Fiction, we don´t own Naruto or any other character in this story, except Okuni, she belongs to Magnus (lucky bastard).

* * *

**Kaos:** Hello everybody this is Kaos with a new chapter of Stronger Than All, the very first story of my brother Magnus, we really really would like that someone left some reviews so Magnus can upgrade his story and style, and..

**Magnus:** And I think is time to leave our readers to the story don´t you think, Kaos?.

**Kaos:** Ok ok, just leave reviews ok, ja ne. Kaos waves to the audience.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Greetings, hugs and kicks.**

Dawn, a beautiful time, the sun entering from the window, splashing it's light in the room, to reveal to his eyes, the figure of his beloved Hinata, cuddling in his chest, under the blankets, no way to know if she is awake or asleep, he didn't care, resting a few extra minutes in the bed with her was a true blessing, he knew that something will break the wonderful time of this morning, but it was worth to wait until that happens, and so it was, the phone rang, both looked into each other eyes, and shared a sweet kiss, Naruto raised lazily, and reach for the phone, if this wasn't important he will simply hang the phone again, and return to bed, after all, he always was late for his training, as well as Hinata, however as he heard the news that Ino was delivering, "WHAAAAATT?!!! HE IS BACK?!, ALREADY?!.

Dawn, the worst part of the day, "why that damn fireball had to rise?", with this thought, Tenten turned to see if Neji was still asleep, yes, he was, and he was still hugging her, she wanted him to stay, but their love was a secret, at least for the Hyuga family, "Neji, the sun has raised", she said this shyly, slowly, sweet, but the notice was welcomed as a buckle of the coldest water one could get in the face, he rose, as fast as his muscles allowed him to do, he was supposed to be in his own bed, on his own room, on the Hyuga House, before the sun rises, now he has to run, as if the devil was behind him, he rushed to the door of the modest house, half dressed, all while the phone rang, while a concerned Tenten answered, he didn't notice that her eyes were wide, he only gave her with a strong forced kiss, and just when he left, Tenten shouted behind him "Neji!, wait!, you need to hear this!".

Dawn, "what a sad part of the day", Sakura thought as she was trying to get the strength to start her day, another day of training, another day of paperwork (courtesy of the Hokage), another day of watching over Ino, another day of being alone. She was getting out of the bathroom when the phone rang, it was Ino, who was sleeping in the Hokage office since 2 weeks ago, all because of Shizune was running errands outside the village, "Sakura, you won't believe this, is back, come to Tsunade-sama office, now, run, fast!", "Ok, what is this time, Ino-pig?", the line went dead, "Damn her, it has to be that Shizune is back, of course, why could she be hyper, if not for stop having extra work, well, maybe i'll have less work too", with that, she went to finish her makeup, and went to the hokage's office.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office...

Tsunade couldn't apart her eyes from him, not that she found him attractive, or that she didn't believe he was the same one that left one year ago, it was the fact that he changed, and he changed a lot, "So, Lee-san, how were your travels?, did you enjoy your time?, did you get new friends or foes?, did you became stronger as you wished?, is she your wife?", a lot of questions, maybe not all the answers, and still, Lee decided to answer all he could, with his gentleman words, "Tsunade-sama, I indeed became stronger, not as strong as I wished to be, but I'm satisfied with my training so far, and, this was a training travel, I had not that much time to enjoy myself, and...", then the beautiful girl at his side spoke, with a melodic and sweet voice, "And I'm his personal maiden, I live to satisfy any needs of my master, and unless he decides otherwise, I'll stay as his devoted servant", Tsunade was surprised, but she couldn't tell if it was the fact that Rock Lee has a personal maiden, or the pride in her voice as she stated that title, "I...see..., so, you actually had fun in your travel" Tsunade couldn't resist to put a grin in her face as she stated this, showing her bad thoughts, "Tsunade-sama, is not like that!, I'll never...", the sound of the door opening interrupted him.

Naruto and Hinata were entering the office, a well known place for them, where they got scolded at least 3 times per week, and still, this time, they got shocked by the sight, they spot Rock Lee, but he was different, so different, not only the look, but the stance, the expression, and still, they carried their plan, walking to him and the girl, as if they were angry at him for not being there in that time, even Lee became a little scared, and Okuni started to change into a defensive stance, and when Naruto and Hinata were too close, a mischievous grin crossed their faces, "WELCOME FUZZY EYEBROWS!!!!!!!!!", both screamed, and then Hinata showed him a small cake, "Welcome, Lee-san, I hope you don't leaves us again" Hinata shyly said, "Yes, is very boring without you around to play and train, we missed you, believe it!" Naruto said, with his warm smile, Okuni couldn't help, but to think that her master had such great friends, no wonder why he wanted to come back here, "So, hehe, is this your girlfriend, eh, Lee?" Naruto asked, with his trademark grin, and a lot of chuckles from Hinata, "Naruto-san, please, stop that grin and those thoughts" Lee asked, just to be interrupted by Okuni "I'm his personal maiden, I live to satisfy any needs of my master, and unless he decides otherwise, I'll stay as his devoted servant", Naruto and Hinata became quiet, and stared, first at the girl, then to Rock Lee, then both started to grin madly at him, "Naruto-san, Hinata-san, is not what you are thinking, really" Rock Lee tried to defend himself, but, Hinata was already chuckling, and Naruto only widened his grin.

Before he could reply, the door opened again, but this time it was almost violent, Neji and Tenten jumped at him, they recognized him instantly, not giving themselves time to ask for his changes, or even ask for the girl standing at his side, they almost threw away the little cake that Hinata had in hand, "LEEEEEEEE!!!!!, DON'T LEAVES US AGAAAAAIN!!!!!, WE'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK, JUST DON'T GO AWAY!!!, SAVE US!!!!", both of them were crying and hugging him, it could be lovely, except for one thing, both were wearing spandex jumpsuits, and this, shocked Lee, "What the...?!Who the...?!How the...?!, Neji-san, Tenten-san, why are you wearing those?, if this is a kind of welcome party, the jumpsuits are not funny!", Lee's face was a mix of joy and reject, "This is not any kind of joke" Neji spoke fully stressed, "Gai-sensei, forced us to wear those since your departure, and went mad against us!" Tenten explained, with a lot of discomfort in her voice, "Yes, and he don't give us time to be together, he is against us!" Neji finished, and, ok, this time Lee's face was one of disbelief, not that his former sensei became mad against his teammates, but that Neji and Tenten where together.

Once again the door opened, this time some gossip was heard from behind, they were Ino and Sakura, Tsunade was getting ready, this was the main attraction of the day, the moment when Sakura finally get's to be together with her beloved Rock Lee, "Ok, ok, Ino, who do you want me to meet?" Sakura was annoyed, Ino was pushing her, with no further information than the fact that a guy was in the office, and she needed to meet him, and now she got pushed inside the office, and her sight fall immediately on the guy, "Oh my God, he is really handsome!" she stated bluntly, and loud, at this, she blushed, "Er...sorry for that, hehe, but...may i ask your name?", for an instant, the time stopped, Naruto and Hinata, had their jaws dropped, almost to the ground, Neji and Tenten stared in disbelief, this was just too much, and Sakura wasn't helping, "What?, did i said something?", was the only thing she was able to say, but Lee broke the deadly silence "Is ok, I can't say I wasn't expecting this kind of response", at this words, Sakura reacted, almost madly, "Lee?, is that you?, I didn't recognized you!, I'm sorry, I-I-I...".

Meanwhile, behind the door of the office, Maito Gai was spying, "So, my beloved student has finally returned, hehe, is time to see how much he had progressed, hehe, and what a better chance to do that, but with a surprise attack, sorry Lee, is all for your own good", then he entered the room, full speed, in a well aimed flying kick, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!!!!"...

* * *

AN: Magnus: Jejeje, mmm ok sorry for the clifhanger but Kaos can be really persistent (Kaos is poking Magnus, poke poke poke) STOP THAT... so anyway until the next chapter.


	3. Reunion, updates, explanations, and fire

**Magnus:** Hi to all, first i want to thank Bobcat946732 for his review, yes the first review, and it wasn't a flame, thanks for the hints, i will check the grammars, and i must say sorry for that (English is not my native language), i'll try be more descriptive in some of the events, but i must say that some ones are left as they are, because I'll explain them later. Now the third chapter is up, and the old chapters got fixed (to an extent) I hope you like it, but before you read it, i want to state that this is not a Sakura bashing, is just to add drama to the fic, so, read and review, please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other character named in this fic, with the exception of Okuni, who is an OC.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion, u****pdates, explanations, and fire.**

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Maito Gai entered the room, trying to hit Lee, the reactions were fast, Tsunade gasped and hold a grip in her chair, Neji and Tenten threw themselves to the ground, Sakura and Ino fell on their butts, Lee didn't moved an inch (or at least it seemed that he didn't moved), Hinata got freeze of the impression, and the flying kick didn't hit Lee, it failed by a mere few inches, going in his way to Hinata, Naruto barely had time to jump at her and take her away of the danger, finally, Maito Gai crashed with the wall, with an Epic Fail in his attempt, and ended with the small cake in his face, just because Hinata dropped it when Naruto take her down.

"Gai!, what is the meaning of this!?", Tsunade yelled, she was upset, not only because she hates when Gai makes his dynamic entry, but because this time, he was ruining a warm welcome to Lee, "Now, stand up and apologize, Lee has just return, and he deserves a little peace in his welcoming reunion", he was about to answer, but got interrupted by the shy voice of Hinata, "The cake!, is ruined!", she said this with a sad little voice, and now Gai was feeling guilty, with the cake in his face, "Er...sorry, it wasn't my intention", "But the cake!", Hinata whimpered, Naruto hugged her, trying to calm her down, after all, she always had been very sentimental, "Excuse me, master, but the Hokage said that this man is Gai, so, is this your former sensei?", Okuni asked, gathering the attention of all the people in the office, then, Gai stud up, and started to speak, proudly, "Yes young lady, I, Maito Gai, am the sensei of Rock Lee, I taught him all he knows, I raised him like my own son, and make him the strong man you know", at this , Okuni burst out in laughter, and even if her voice was still beautiful, it was obvious that she took that statement as a stupid joke, "Excuse me, young lady, but what is so funny?", Gai was getting pissed off, and Okuni didn't make him wait for the answer, "You, pathetic excuse of a man, by no means is possible that you made him what he is now!", Gai was angry, this lady insulted him in so many levels, "You, bitch!, i'm gonna teach you to respect the Konoha's azure beast!" he shouted, but he was only able to move an inch, before being intercepted by Lee, "Don't dare to rise your hand against her!" he shouted, rising his finger to Gai's face, and stopped at one millimeter of him, the wind blown by this motion was extremely strong, so strong, that the cake was no longer in his face, so strong that his hair was being pushed back madly, as if he was in front of a powerful fan, and his hair moved for almost 3 seconds, not only he stopped, but the others stared with wide eyes, then he added, "Okuni, I command you to behave, don't insult or comment like that again", at this, she bowed her head, "Yes master, please forgive me, it won't happen again".

Tsunade was starting to worry, her office was being punished by all, so, she decided to take action, and put an stop to this, "Ok kids, why don't you go out and make a welcome party for Lee and this lady?, i bet the others want to say hello too, and besides, you may want him to know what's new in the village, as well as hear about his travels, Gai, you are to stay and clean this mess", "Y-yes, Tsunade-sama", was the only answer from Gai, however, the others were very happy to make a party, Hinata forgot completely about the cake, Neji and Tenten were babbling about changing their clothes, and Sakura and Ino rushed to call the others.

"So, where are we going, Naruto-san?", Lee asked, as if he didn't know where their were heading to, there was no other place that Naruto could think, but he asked anyway, "Ichiraku!", both Naruto and Hinata answered, very happily, "The restaurant has grown a lot, we go there from time to time", Hinata added, "Did you said restaurant?, as I remember, it was only a stand", Lee asked in disbelief, maybe they just called it that way, "Yes, restaurant, it is big, have tables and chairs, it has became a great place, you'll just love it!", Naruto stated, it was obvious that some things had change since his departure, now he wondered how many things had changed.

Ino and Sakura didn't take long in gather all the others, and as they headed to Ichiraku, they noticed their targets, and it was a set of shocked glances, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari (I'll explain this later) couldn't believe that he was Lee, they all expected to see the same old Lee, in his spandex suit, and his bowl haircut, instead of that, they saw a man, dressing in black, with a fancy long red scarf, and a Heroic Haircut (Slightly spiky and with a small ponytail), and still, Shikamaru noticed something else, his eyes were no longer those round plates, they were determined, somewhat cold, as if he was forced to take harsh actions in his travels.

At the sight of them, Naruto weaved, and asked them to get together and enter the restaurant, "Indeed, a modest yet welcoming restaurant", Okuni stated, none of the others noticed her, until she spoke, probably because they were looking at Lee, "Oh my God!, she is beautiful", Kiba exclaimed, to the surprise of all, then Chouji started to poke Lee, "Where did you got this pretty girl, you lucky hard worker?", Chouji asked in a playfully mood, "Indeed, may I ask your name, beautiful lady?" Kiba asked, once again, showing a strange behavior, at this, Okuni bowed, "My name is Okuni, I'm Lee's personal maiden, I live to satisfy any needs of my master", this answer, provoked an uneasy silence, and all the other shinobis, just stared on disbelief, first to to Okuni, and then to Lee, obviously, having bad thoughts, but it was Sakura, who showed her thoughts, "What kind of NEEDS?", but before she could reply, Neji and Tenten, who were now in their chinese suits, jumped to the rescue (They learned that is better not to ask private questions in public areas), "So, why don't we go inside and sit on a large table, I'm sure that we can have a nice conversation while we eat", Neji stated fast, Lee wondered when he became so sensitive, an so, they got to one of the tables, ordered some dishes, and then started to relax and having a good time, at this, Lee started to ask how were things during his travel.

One by one, they gave him hints of their lives, Shino and Kiba didn't said much, they were almost the same as he remembered, and still, he saw how Kiba was watching Okuni, he almost chuckled, "He has no idea", he thought to himself, then Shikamaru told him in a very short story, his changes, "Temari and I got married 2 months ago, and as far as I know, we are happy", he was cut by Temari, "Yes we are!, still, I hate when you go on missions, why do you have to take so long to return?, why don't you get a work at the school?, it would be safer!", Temari ranted, then Shikamaru showed a lazy smile, "Yes, very happy", Lee almost started to laugh, "So I see, congratulations, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, I hope you grow into a happy family", Lee expected to get glances, shouts, or laughs, but it was replied by both Shikamaru and Temari making a quick glance to her belly, which was still plain, "Yeah, we too", both answered shyly.

Ino didn't liked the idea of being left behind, so she decided to speak, for herself, and in behalf of Sakura, who wasn't able to say anything, and still keep staring to Lee, "well, we are still training under Tsunade-sama supervision, I'm getting good at healing, and you won't believe how Sakura has progressed, she is like a machine, of course, except when she starts thinking about you, and says how much she missed you", she stated this with a big grin, she'll be in trouble later, but the enjoyment of this moment will stay with her forever, Sakura was red, redder than a tomato, why she had to say that, then she looked up to Lee, and he had a sad face, "Lee", she broke the silence, determined to let him know her feelings, she won't let him go away again, she won't let this be like the Sasuke incident, "I-I, Love...you...", that is, she said it, no turning back, after all, this is what Lee wanted, right?, he loved her, and now he had it, but Lee didn't show his hyper happy face, instead he showed a serious face, no grin, and crossed arms, "No, you don't love ME", everyone was shocked, except Okuni, who looked almost pleased, "Sakura-san, you don't love me for what I am, you only have a crush for how I look, if you loved me, you hadn't showed that reaction back at Tsunade's office, because, how is possible that you never liked the honorable green beast, and now you like Fire Wings?, or is that you were ashamed by my old look?, if that is the case, then you'll never said that if I had returned with that horrible outfit.", Sakura was defeated, maybe if she didn't acted like that, when he was welcomed, maybe her words could make sense now, how can she tell him that she loved him, without telling him that his outfit ashamed her?, how could he believe her if she says otherwise now?, "Lee, I...I...I...".

Then, at the sound of the door opening, Hinata gave a quick glance at Neji, who was playing with Tenten (you know, playing with his fingers trying to touch Tenten's breasts), It was a swift motion, they stop playing, Tenten started to eat her ramen as if she disliked Neji, and Neji drinking water, as if he were oblivious of the party, Lee couldn't help, but wondered "WTF?", then it became more clear, as Hiashi Hyuga started to walk in their way, he decided not to ruin the charade, "Neji, here you are, i have great news for you, oh, and i think i have to say hello to the taijutsu specialist, Rock Lee, also known as the half ninja", Okuni's eye twitched, she was getting angry, she was about to stand up, and put this man in his place, but Lee took her hand, it was his signal to let them be, to not let them known, and so, she calmed, "So, Hiashi-sama, what are the news?, it has to be important, for you to come to a place like this", Neji asked, voice full of respect, Hiashi turned to look at them, but his face showed disgust when he saw Tenten very close to him, "Well, Hanabi has come to me, and she told me who was the man she wanted to marry, to carry the duty of the main branch of the Hyuga family", Neji stared at him, thinking, that this wasan't exactly important to him to hear, "Congratulations then, i'm sure Hanabi has chosen an excellent man, one that fulfil your expectations", with this Neji returned to drink his water, then Hiashi grinned (yes, he can grin, but is scary) "She chose you, Neji".

Ok, it was too much, the poor Neji spit out the water, and started to cough madly, Tenten tried to calm him down with little hits on his back, not caring that Hiashi found her disgusting, finally, Neji took the word, "But, I'm from a secondary branch, and to make it worst, our blood make us very close!", Hiashi's face twitched, "Well, son, I can remove that cursed mark from your forehead, and, don't worry for the closeness, you'll do pretty fine, don't come late to home, we need to talk and make preparatives for the wedding, is better if you marry young, you can have more family", with that, Hiashi turned and left the restaurant, Neji and Tenten turned to see each other, Tenten was depressed, how can she beat the offer of remove the cursed mark?, she felt him going away, this was by far a great offer, he'll have everything, then Neji spoke, uncaring for the others "It seems, that, I'll stay with you until late in the morning", Tenten's jaw opened, and every one stared in shock, not that they weren't aware of their romance, but to state it so bluntly, but Tenten knew, that had a stronger meaning, it means that he was going to runaway from his house to be with her, she blushed, and buried her face in his chest, crying.

"AAWWWWWWW, how cute!", Naruto stated, not in a mocking manner, but remembering himself and his beloved Hinata, "Hey fuzzy eyebrows, wanna know how me and Hinata got together?", Lee nodded, and Okuni squeaked "Yay, a love story!", at this, Naruto grinned, "Well, it all started the day I returned, she jumped on me, and I hugged her back, we kissed for a few minutes, and then I offered to take her back to her home", Hinata was blushing, but she continued, "When we got to my former home, dad saw us, and he went mad, he told me that I had to choose from being a Hyuga or to be with Naruto, and I choosed Naruto, so, he said I was dead to him, and I had no place to go", at this everyone turned into sad faces, how can she speak with such a cute voice, something so sad?, then Naruto finished, "And since that day, she lives with me!", a grin in his face, and Hinata cuddling him, after a long silence, Lee decided to make the ambient more light, or so he thought, "So, Neji-san, Tenten-san, how did you became so close?", Neji looked forward, Tenten started to blush madly, looking at a side, finally, Neji started, "It was a trap", "Neji!" Tenten shouted", "Tenten set me a trap in the forest", "Neji!, stop!", "is the truth, you set me a trap, and I fell on it", "It was part of the training!", "Using poison stings?", "I said I was sorry!", "Ok, but why did you took me to your hose instead of the Hospital?", "It was closer and I had the antidote!", "Yeah, of course, that explains why I woke up chained to your bed", "NEJI!!!!!!", everyone bursted in laughs, it was just too much to imagine Neji being trapped by Tenten, let aside being chained in HER bed, all pressures, bad memories, sadness, was forgotten, and they continued they meals, chatting, giggling, laughing, now, Lee felt the warm of the home, being with friends, and enjoying their randomness, it was perfect.

The group was weaving good byes, everyone was heading to their places, Naruto and Hinata lived close by, so they waited until everyone left, Neji kissed Tenten and tell her to wait for him at her home, he needed to take certain items from his room, Shikamaru and Temari were already heading to their home, having some random discussion, Kiba, Shino and Chouji were already gone, only Sakura and Ino were left, both were supposed to take Lee and Okuni to their apartment, "Ok Ino, let's take them to THEIR home...Ino?, Ino, where did you go?!", ok, only Sakura was left, she wondered if this was a cruel joke, or if Ino wanted to gave her a chance to be with him, however, Okuni was still there, so, she can't be alone with him, "Damn Ino, I'll make her pay. Ok Lee, Okuni, I'll take you to your apartment, if you think is too small, I can let Okuni stay in my home for tonight", she wanted to see the reaction, and what she saw, was Lee, with a sweatdrop in the face, and Okuni giggling, "I don't mind the size of the room or the bed, I just will stay at my master's side, whatever the place or the situation is", once again, Sakura was beaten, she will never say something like that, she, being the independent girl she was, couldn't imagine herself sharing a small bedroll with a guy like Lee, then the thought hit her mind, like a sword, she really wanted to share a small bedroll with Lee, she even had a dream of that, and remembering that, she blushed, and it was a long way to Lee's home.

To Neji, that was, his home, his room, he was supposed to be a common sight there, but now, he just hoped nobody had noticed him, he was packing his things in a small bag, he didn't wanted to take too much, just his few important things, like the portrait of his father, pillow, and some clothes, when he headed for the back fence, he heard other members of the family, taking about Hiashi being late, he listened, but paid no attention, he had to run fast, if he was to got caught, he wanted to be with her beloved Tenten in arms, that way, nobody could reclaim him to return. It was a long run, but he took the more stealthy route to Tenten's home, he didn't wanted neither his friends, or family to know that he was heading that way. The home was now visible, that modest home where their romance began, and now, it was the last refugee for them, then, he suddenly stop, something was wrong, very very wrong, he didn't used the byakugan, he only felt it, before he knows, he was running in the direction of the home, shouting "Tenten, get out, get out now!!!!!", he shouted several times, Tenten heard him, confused, "why the commotion?, is something wrong?", she said to herself, she was heading to the door, and then, it all turned red.

"Ok, this is it, home sweet home, eh, Lee?, is like you remembered it?", Sakura asked, expecting for him to notice some minor changes, "Is...clean, it wasn't like this when I left", "I know, i came here to clean, i wanted to welcome you with a clean house", Sakura answered, "because i wanted to live here with you", she dared to add, almost like a whisper, Lee didn't know what to say, maybe she truly loved him, maybe she wasn't only having a crush with the new him, meanwhile, Okuni was taking a tour in the small apartment, not bad at all, she tought, maybe a few furniture, a new table, and it will be perfect, she stopped to see the city from the window, it was a beautiful sunset, almost time to try to make her master relax, then something caught her eye, "Is that fire?", she asked out loud, both Sakura and Lee watched the sight, and then, Sakura gasped, "That's Tenten's home!", she shouted in terror, but before she could ran to the stairs to run in her aid, she felt the moves of Lee, effortless, he impulsed himself from the opened window with one hand, then one feet touched the roof outside the window, and was all he needed to propel himself, only one jump, straight forward, but, it looked like he was flying, and an incredible speed, Okuni only smiled, "That's just how my master is, my Hero".

For Neji it was the worst nightmare he could ever thought, the home of his lover was engulfed in fire, and his beloved Tenten, was inside, he frost for a second, then he heard her, a scream, "NEJIIIII!!!!!!!!", it was all he needed, he jumped into the burning house, inside was the hell on the earth, fire covered pieces of the roof falling over him, intense heat, thick smoke, he was in despair, he only wanted to see his beloved Tenten, even if only to die at her side, "Neji!", a weak beg, in the center of the hell, he rushed to meet her, she was in fetal position, with some burns, and blood on her head, it looked like a piece of the roof fell on her head, but she was alive, it was all he needed to knew, he took her on his arms, bridal style, and tried to head to the door, the trial out was harder than the one to enter, and he was lacking the strength to take her out, then he found the door, the light at the end of the tunnel, he gathered all the strength he could, and headed to the door, then he heard it, the cracks on the fire covered supporters was the presage of the disaster, they were collapsing, and they were in the middle of the pillars, and the pillars came down, down on them, he gasped, Tenten still unconscious, he knelled, and tried to shield her, it was the least he could do, he only wished to have passed more time with her, he wished to have children with her, he wished to grow old with her, he closed his eyes, ready for the final impact, but it never came, then he turned up to see what happened, and what he saw was really surprising, it was Lee, holding the pillars with his hands, "Hurry up!, I can't hold the entire house by myself!", Neji didn't need anymore words, he rushed outside, he was lucky, his dear friend was back.

"Tenten!!!!!, Neji!!!!!, are you ok, what happened??!!!", a concerned Sakura was panting while reaching over them, "The house was in fire, I entered to save her, then it all crumbled over us, but Lee rescued us, please, heal her", Neji begged at the last words, but Sakura's mind was in other place at the moment, "Where is Lee now?", there were a lot of concern in her voice, and Neji only pointed at the mass of fire on the house, which crumbled down at that mere moment, "LEEEEEE!!!!!!", Sakura shouted, thinking the worst, he just came back, and now he was going to go again, but this time, forever, she was about to cry, to shout curses, to curse her own luck, when she saw him, in the middle of the crescent flames, Rock Lee, standing, tall and proud, flames dancing around his body, his armor, and he wasn't being burned, the flames dancing in the scarf gave the impression of being wings, and the scarf wasn't burning too, he looked like an Angel, like a God, like a Demon, and he was heading in their direction, walking carelessly over the fire, she was staring, empty minded, this was the new Rock Lee, Rock "Fire Wings" Lee, just then, a hand grabbed the collar of her suit, and she faced an angry Neji, "STOP STARING AND START HEALING, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!", she glanced at the 2, and noticed that Tenten had just light wounds, it was Neji who was wounded badly, "Ok, stay put, I'll heal you", "NO!, YOU IDIOT!, HER!!!!...HEAL!...her...", with that, Neji collapsed, by then Lee was already at their side, no longer covered in flames, "Are they fine?", Sakura gasped, unsure on what to answer, then the sounds of foot steps coming closer, forced her to turn, she saw what she wanted, "Tsunade-sama!!!!!!!".

* * *

**Magnus**:Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm open to new ideas, as well more hints about how to make this fic better, please review


	4. Revelations, Time to Heal

**Magnus:** Well, here is the fourth chapter, i hope you enjoy it, and thank for the reviews, I promise to keep improving, as well as re-check the old chapters to make sure everything is ok, please send reviews, as well as ideas and corrections, and don't worry if something is kept on mystery, I promise to explain all at the pertinent time, now to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto, as well as anything else you think is being named here, otherwise Kaos will make honor to his name with it, Okuni is mine, so, don't use her without my permission.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Revelations, Time to Heal.**

It was the middle of the day, 3 days has passed since the the hose was engulfed on fire, Neji was still asleep, he was in bad shape, in his heroic attempt to save Tenten, he got burned badly, and breathe a lot of smoke, and to make it worst, Sakura didn't healed him in that place, she waited to get to the hospital, because she was in shock, due to Lee, and his display of power, a display that only she saw, one that Tsunade didn't believed, Neji saw it too, but he didn't wanted to talk about it, he was somewhat angry with her at the moment, she wanted to talk to Lee, but she was scared of him, and Ino wasn't helping, "Come on, why are you so scared?, you may hallucinated it, and even if that's not the case, isn't it good that Lee is able to use his chakra?, you know, that will make him stronger, and more handsome", indeed, she wasn't helping, "Ino, you didn't saw him, he didn't seen...human...", Sakura replied, and Ino only stared at her, concerned, maybe she was overreacting. Naruto and Hinata were entering to the hospital, and they were bringing some food and flowers to Neji and Tenten, the clerk allowed them to go to their room, and found Sakura and Ino near the door of Neji's room, "Hey, Sakura, Ino, how are you?, we brought some food and flowers for the couple, I guess Tenten is there, right?", "Yes, they are inside, Neji is still asleep, but I think Tenten will be grateful, err...Naruto...you do believe me, right?", Sakura answered, being quite nervous in the last part, she was biting her lip, waiting for an answer, Naruto only had his grin, but said nothing, instead, it was Hinata who broke the silence, "Let's go inside, Neji is awake now, and i think he need some food", she stated with her usual shyly voice, then added, "We know that Lee is our dear friend, not any kind of monster", with this said, they entered the room, closing the door behind them.

Tenten was caressing Neji's hair when Naruto and Hinata entered the room, for 3 days, they had seen them like this, Tenten feeling guilty, and Neji, with a lot of bandages, feeling useless, he couldn't move without flinch, behind the byakugan and the juken, he was a frail man, and he hated it, more than once, his friends showed him that they were able to tolerate the pain of the injuries to keep fighting, while he was almost beaten with a well placed hit, even Tenten has more endurance than him, he deserved to be mocked by Naruto, who can heal any injury by the dawn, but he only saw the concern on his face, and smiled at Hinata, who was holding the flowers, "Neji, please get better, we brought food for you and Tenten", she said, with a warm smile in her lips, Neji accepted this change on her, she was no longer insecure of herself, mostly because she was in cloud 9 all the time, in fact, after the first day she lived with Naruto, she hasn't come down from her cloud, "Thank you, Hinata, i'll make sure he eats it, and thank you for the flowers too, they are pretty", Tenten answered, then, Naruto's face turned serious, "We are not sure yet, but it seems that the fire was provoked by seals, it may had been a trap...", "I know", Neji cut him, "I want to know who set it, he or she is going to pay with blood", Neji finished, "First, you need to heal, honey, then we'll take revenge", Tenten stated while helping him to sit, it was wicked how she could say that with a sweet voice, however, Hinata chuckled a little when she noticed that Tenten referred to Neji as honey, at this the wounded couple blushed, but didn't said anything in their defence.

Sakura and Ino had their ears pressed against the door, trying to hear what their friends were talking, Ino did this for the mere pleasure of spying, and have something to gossip about, Sakura was doing that in order to see if Neji saw Lee in the fire, none of them were hearing clearly, mostly because they were babbling abut what each other was hearing, they didn't noticed that Tsunade was behind them, for almost 5 minutes now, eye twitching, she decided it was enough, "Ino, Sakura!, what do you think you are doing?!", both girls jumped and yelped, "No-nothing Tsunade-sama!", was the more intelligent reply that Ino could think at the moment, while Sakura knew that replying was worst than just shut up and waiting for the scowl, "I have no time for your stupidity!, go and tell Lee to meet me at my office, and if I catch you again doing that, I'll cut your ears!, understood?", Tsunade said, clearly disapproving their behavior, Ino and Sakura only nodded, "What are you waiting for?, go now!", with that yell, both girls went running to Lee's home, wondered why Tsunade wanted to talk to him. Tsunade entered the room, and watched the 4 shinobis, and then smiled, "Ok kids, is time to check Neji, i think he don't want you to see", the 4 smiled and nodded, after all, only Tenten wanted to see Neji's body.

"Sakura, what do you think Tsunade want with Lee?", Ino asked to Sakura, who had a serious face, "I don't know, Ino, it may be that she is starting to believe me, or she may want his opinion, to see who tried to kill Tenten", "Oh, ok, by the way, are you going to make things even?, you know, you have been avoiding him since that night", Ino stated, not loosing a chance to annoy her, "INO!!!!!". Finally, they got to his door, Sakura gave the first step, Ino was right, she needed to apologize for her behaviour, she needed to show him that her feelings were true, she decided that this was Lee, and that knocking the door wasn't needed, she held the door's handle, and then both froze at the sound that came from behind, it was a moaning, a pleasant male moaning, they faced each other, unable to knock the door, opening it, or leave, "Master, you are so big!", that was the voice of Okuni, talking in a extremely pleased way, both struck their ears to the door, without hesitation, and started to blush, when the moans continued, "You are doing pretty well, Okuni", it was Lee this time, sounding very pleased, now they were blushing madly, both completely silent, not wanting to lose any detail, "Oh master, you are so hard!", now that was too much for them, a trail of blood came out of their noses, "Don't slow it, Okuni, this is the best part", Lee said, both were about to faint, but when Sakura tried to close her fist to get over the feeling of fainting, she noticed she was still holding the handle, and the door opened, letting them fall inside, looking at the residents, Lee was siting on the floor, cross legged, only his torso naked, while Okuni, full dressed, was knelled behind him, with her hands at Lee's back, obviously, massaging him, both looked at the girls, and a deadly silence took over the room, "Errr...Tsunade-sama want to have a word with you in her office...as soon as possible", Ino finally spoke, trying to sound as innocent as possible, however, neither she or Sakura stopped to stare at his chest, it was an impressive sight for them, "Ok, i'll go now, we'll continue tomorrow, Okuni", he stud up, and started to go to the bed, where his clothes were, "But master!, I...I...", Okuni started to reply, obviously frustrated, "Is ok, i appreciate your massage, a lot, but i can't demand you to do it so many times at a day", Lee said to her, as the gentleman he is, "But...but...", Okuni was trying to form the words in her mouth, "Oh, by the way, Ino, Sakura, i would be glad if you show Okuni where the store is, we need to resupply the herbs for the tea", Sakura and Ino, who still were in the ground, staring at his naked chest, nodded, uncaring about what he just said, or at the fact that they were still on the floor, they did not even blinked in all the time, then Lee put the clothes on, and passed over them, heading to the hokage's office, at this, they stud up, still the blood trial in their noses, "Wow!", Ino said, "You can say that again", Sakura replied, "Now i understand why you like him", Ino stated, then, both felt an uneasy feeling of danger, and the realisation of what just happened hit them, they turned slowly to see Okuni, who was giving her back to them, something was wrong, they saw her took her umbrella, maybe she was going at the store after all, they thought, then she turned to face them, in a quick motion, both girls gasped, at the sight of the maiden's face, full of unnatural fury, and they were the responsibles, both girls were ninjas, and Okuni was a maiden, but hell hat no fury like...well, you know, they decided to run as fast as their legs allowed them, with Okuni at their heels, holding her umbrella in an unfriendly manner.

Neji was alone in his room again, Tenten had to go to the bathroom, and Naruto and Hinata...well, he didn't paid attention to where they go, he was just mesmerised by Tenten, who was nursing him, but now, he was alone, happily thinking in all the fun Tenten promised him, when he get out of the hospital, then the door opened, he was ready to greet Tenten, but who came in, was Hiashi, "Neji, how do you feel today?", "I'll be fine, Hiashi-sama, thank you for your concern", Neji replied, "Hanabi was very worried about you, she can't wait for the wedding, in fact, i came here to tell you the details, i want you to marry as soon as you get out of the hospital...", Hiashi was explaining, but he was cut by Neji, "I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama, but i can't marry Hanabi", Hiashi stared confused, obviously unhappy, "What?, why?, can't you see the honor you are being given?, don't you want to get rid of that cursed mark?, what happened, Neji?", "I don't love Hanabi, that's all, I'm really sorry", Neji replied, expecting to be enough, but it wasn't, "Neji, there is no need for love, you only need to marry, and make family, you'll love her, eventually, and even if that don't happens...", once again, Neji interrupted him, "I'm in love with Tenten", he stated, bluntly, he knew that this day will came, so, he decided to play hero one more time, not the last time, he hoped, "What?, with that street girl?, what did you saw on her?, what have she done to you?, why do you reject my honorable Hanabi, to take that...", Neji couldn't take it anymore, Hiashi has gone too far, "She love me!, she loved me even when I was acting like a jerk, she loved me enough to share her life with me, and I love her, because she understand me, I love her because she remember me how beautiful is the life outside the battle, so, I won't marry your daughter, because I can only love Tenten, and I can only be happy with her, Hanabi will got to find another man", Hiashi face showed all his disapprobation, and rage, however, he only said a treat to him, "Neji, you are not welcomed into my house, until you decide to marry Hanabi, and I hope, for the good of you and that street girl, that you made up your mind soon", " I already made up my mind, I reject your offer", Hiashi frowned, and turned to leave, "We'll see about it", with that, he left the room, no more than 3 minutes later, Tenten entered the room, and she leaned on him, into a hug, and a lot of sobs, she hard everything, "Oh Neji!, i'm so sorry, is all my fault!", "Is ok, Tenten, we'll overcome this, it was time for me to turn this in something serious", Tenten stared at Neji statement, not that she wasn't happy, but that now they had no place to go, and he was very optimistic, then, he decided to make her smile, "Hey, Tenten, want to give me a baby?", Tenten blushed, laughed, and hit him lightly, "NEJI!!!!".

"I'm here, Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you?", Lee was entering in the Hokage's office, Tsunade stared at him, "Lee, we need to talk", Lee lifted an eyebrow, but allowed her to continue, "Certainly i don't believe Sakura's report, even if you learned to mold chakra, is impossible for anyone to have enough mastery to control fire in only one year, however, I believed Neji's report, that states that you entered the house, and rescued them, and, by the time I arrived to the scene, all of you were safe, however, i remember clearly, that you had no signals of burns, injuries, or even the smell of the smoke either on you, or your clothes, now, please, answer my questions truthfully, i won't let anyone know whatever you are hiding, but i need to know, in order to be prevented, and be able to help you", Lee closed his eyes, and smirked, "Alright, Tsunade-sama, ask, and i will answer", Tsunade frowned, she didn't felt this was fine, but decided to ask, "Lee, can you mold chakra now?", "No", was the all that Lee answered, "Did you make a contract with the fire spirits?", "No", once again, a blunt answer, at this, Tsunade started to worry, she feared that Lee got to certain places of dark legends, she knew of a kingdom built in the mountains of the hell's gate, of a village hidden on the clash of the thunder, warriors who exchanged their human flesh for bodies of steel, masters of the chaos, fighters worth more than a thousand soldiers, shinobis that fed on the souls of their victims, only one little poem was know of those places, something that the ones who returned from there always said, so, she dare to ask, in hopes that he didn't reply, "Lee, did you finished your training?", Lee, was now smirking, and Tsunade gasped in terror, "No, Tsunade-sama, in fact, i came here to finish it, because only here I can do what I need to finish it", Tsunade was shaking in terror, "Wha-what is what you need?", she managed to reply, "**Strenght of the Inferno!, Mind of the Heaven!, Speed of the Tempest!, whoever domines the three of them, will get the power to reclaim the gate of the ultimate power!**", Tsunade, was now about to freak out, the first time she heard about this poem, it was from the mouth of Orochimaru, before he became the monster all knew, he went to the limit of the mountain of the hell's gate, he returned, freaking about horrible monsters of steel, and babbling about the village hidden in the clash of the thunder, however, Lee softened his face, and kept speaking, relieving Tsunade as he continued, "But, as long as I won't get complete, as long as I don't finish what I came to do, I won't be able to use the full power of the three", Tsunade was not yet calm, "And what is it Lee?", he smiled, "I came to heal myself", Tsunade then, was able to breathe again, even if he went up to that place, and was able to came down, he was to stay here for peaceful matters.

One week later, Neji was out of the hospital, ready to start a new life, with Tenten, "Neji, where are we going to go?, my hose is nothing but ashes, and you can't return to your home", Tenten was right, they lived in the hospital during that time, and the Hokage was busy with Lee, so, she hasn't paid attention to them, "Well, I think i could ask some advice, from a person who was in the same situation as I'm now", Neji replied, 15 minutes later, they were at Naruto's home, which was now 2 stores tall, Both Neji and Tenten where ashamed, Hinata was chuckling, and Naruto was grinning.

* * *

**Magnus: **Ok, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I'm focusing in the Neji/Ten pairing, but that's because, is easy to imagine Naruto and Hinata together, while it takes a lot of work to make Neji and Tenten to be together in a solid story line, their romance plot is about to end, so, I'll focus on the other pairings, Please review, and send me ideas for the Lee/Okuni/Sakura plot, if you feel that Okuni belongs to Lee, then help me to get Sakura attached to someone else, everyone deserves a happy ending, they need it for the epilogue, so, until next chapter.


	5. A battle for honor and love

**Magnus:** Ok, here is the chapter 5, thank you for the reviews, i'm glad you are liking the new look of Lee, and special thanks to Bobcat, who is getting an idea of what happened to Lee, i asked only for help in the Sakura plot, but thanks for the ideas, i hope you enjoy this chapter, it was time for a little action, but now to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything that you think is being named here, with the exeption of Okuni, who is mine, otherwhise, Kaos would mess around with everything.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A battle for honor and love, Neko paws and the blazing fists**

A month has passed since Lee's return, and some things had began to settle down, like Neji and Tenten, they were living with Naruto and Hinata since they come out of the hospital, and the 4 of them started to live like a happy family, they even started to train together, but some other things were out of order, menacing with turning worst at any moment, and Sizune, who returned 5 days after the fire consumed Tenten's house, was in the middle of this chaos, "Tsunade-sama, what is what you are searching so desperately?", Tsunade, who was almost oblivious to the world, in her search for some of the old scrolls that Orochimaru wrote about the village hidden in the clash of the thunder, yelped in terror, almost thinking that it was Lee, and no Shizune, who was with her, "Shizune, you almost scared the life out of my body!, and i'm not searching for anything important, just-just, some of the papers from the time I was a genin!", Tsunade trusted in her, but still, she didn't wanted her to be involved, she promised Lee to keep the secret, "Ok...i think they are in the drawer, near the window, you stored them there 6 months ago, you said something about burning them, by the way, have you noticed how hard is Sakura working, i wonder if is due to Lee, I saw him 4 days ago, I must say that his appeal is awesome", Tsunade remembered how Sakura was acting that day (just after Lee left the office), she was ranting something about winning Lee's attention by being the master of the hard work at the hospital, to gain his respect, Tsunade also remembered seeing her with a trial of dry blood in her nose, as well as the mark of a really hard hit on her head (Remember Okuni?), "True, she has been working like a maniac, and i really do believe that is due to Lee, she really want to get his attentions back", Tsunade replied, and Shizune limited herself to sigh.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled them, "Come in", Tsunade replied at the knock, "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, may i have a word with you?", Hiashi Hyuga entered the office, with a serious face, "Sure Hiashi Hyuga, what is it?" Tsunade replied, expectant, Hiashi rarely showed up, unless it was something really important, "I have a favor to ask of you, i heard that Neji is living at the house of the Kyubi boy, and i want you to take him out of there, I know I told him to not coming back to my home, but i fear that the influence of the demon could be worst than the influence of the street girl", Tsunade eye twitched, she didn't liked that there were still people that called his little adopted brother, demon, the next to be Hokage, "In first place, Hiashi, that boy have a name, Naruto, and he is not a demon, so, don't call him that way again, in second place, neither him or Tenten, who is not a street girl, are bad influences to Neji, I personally watched some of their trainings, they are getting along pretty well, and in third place, since they are happy together, i'm not going to force them to leave Naruto's home, did you understood?", Hiashi was surprised, he couldn't believe that the Hokage wasn't helping him, but, he already had a second plan, "Understood, Hokage-sama".

In the hospital, things were almost as usual, some shinobis healing their injuries after a mission, normal people that wanted to get rid of a sickness, and... "COME ON INO!!!, we have still a lot to do!, paperwork to do!, patients to check!, injuries to heal!, WE HAVE TO WORK HARDER!!!", well, some things were out of the usual, "Please, Sakura, we need to rest, I need to rest, look, i know you want to get the attention of Lee so badly, but...", Ino tried to calm her friend, "NO INO!!!, you don't know how badly i want him to look at me!, he worked so hard to try to get my attention in the past, now i think is my turn to show him how much i appreciate him, by doing what he did", both girls were discussing at the reception when the voice of a young girl interrupted them, "Excuse me, but I think you know who Neji is, right?", both girls stopped they'r discussion to stare at the girl, it was Hanabi, both had their chance of healing her in the past, she got injuried due to her training, "Yes, Hanabi-san, we know who he is, why is that?", Sakura asked, now full of curiosity, "Well, I need to talk with him, but i don't know where he is, do you happen to know where he is at the moment?", both girls turned to see each other, and shrugged, then Sakura turned to face Hanabi, with a smile in her face, "If they aren't at Naruto's home, they are at the training grounds, they became good friends", at this, Hanabi smiled, not a nice smile, it had something scary on it, "Thank you, Sakura-san, you've helping me a lot", with that she turned an left, leaving both girls somewhat confused.

In the training grounds, 2 young male ninjas were in the middle of a morning training battle, they were moving lightning fast, the naked eye were unable to track their moves, the area was filled by orange and white flashes, and the sound of metal clashes, at first, they weren't the only ones there, but all the others, ran away, scared of these 2 speed demons, after 15 more minutes, they stopped, no weapons at sight, "Whoa Neji!, i had no idea you were so skilled with those, you truly are a genius!, believe it!", Naruto stated, with no jokes in his talking, he was truly amazed, Neji was using a new style, one that Tenten showed to him, but that he made it unique, a wicked mix of byakugan and weapon usage, "And still, i'm not match for you, I'm starting to get tired, while you are still plenty of energy, i wasn't able to land a single scratch on you, by the way, can you return me the headband you just stole from my head?", Neji replied, while siting in the ground, "Sure dude, i just wanted to hit you, i didn't mean to stole your headband, but let's call it a day, i'm hungry!", "YEAH!, ME TOO!", Neji replied, the hyper mood of Naruto was starting to infect Neji, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to live together, he was feeling more lively as the time passed, living as a family, even Hinata was helping Tenten to learn to cook, "Ok, let's go for our girls!" Naruto ended, and Neji stud up happily, taking out the dust of his long sleeved chinese white shirt.

It was a nice morning, with just some clouds on the sky, Lee and Okuni were taking a nice walk in the park, near the small lake, it has been a month, and lee hadn't had a single day of training, he looked like an old martial arts master who finds training futile, and this, to Gai, was intolerable, so, he decided to jump in front of them "There you are, Lee, it seems that you have forgotten that you are a ninja, it seems that i need to teach you a lesson of responsibility, come on, is time for our morning training, let's have a quick battle!", Lee and Okuni stared for a few seconds, even Kakashi, who were walking aimless in the park, reading one of his books, stopped, he heard the conversation, it was very close, just behind the bushes, he decided that this may be interesting so, he decided to spay from behind the bushes, he stared at the scene, Lee and his maiden in the middle of the park road, and Gai very close to a big tree, then Lee replied, "I have no desire to fight, you are no longer at my level, please, stop following us", Lee's voice was a calm one, non-challenging, but Gai was already decided to have this fight, "HA!, you are scared right?, with a month without training, you must already be a weakling, besides, didn't you knew that women weaken us?, and still you have that..." Gai was then interrupted by Lee, "If i accept your challenge, will you shut up?, will you accept that i'm no longer your student?, will you stop your attacks to Okuni?", Lee was now upset, but Gai smirked, "Well, Lee, only if you beat me, but i assure you, i'm much more strong than that day..." he was about to continue, but Lee cut him with a warning move, they were at 20 feet's of distance, Lee raised his right hand, like an open hand hit, but he didn't moved, however, Gai heard the strong impact in the tree behind him, he turned, expecting to see a kunai, or a shuriken, but instead he found the figure of Lee's hand, even Kakashi has his eye widened, what kind of move was that?, was that a jutsu?, "I suggest you to use your full power, Gai, otherwise, this battle will not last even 1 second", Gai smirked, "I...see...so be it, i won't restrain myself, i'll use ninjutsu too", Indeed, this is going to be interesting, Kakashi decided to uncover his sharingan eye, wanting to catch every detail.

Gai jumped to his usual fighting stance, but Lee only crossed his arms and Okuni left to sit in a nearby bench, "Are you mocking me Lee?, come on, put a fighting stance!", but Lee didn't change his stance, he was still crossing his arms, he even closed his eyes, and Kakashi was watching intently, Lee hasn't show any perturbation in his chakra, which means that he wasn't getting ready for a fight, "Ok Lee, you asked for it, here i go", Gai jumped at him with a rotating kick, he saw it touch Lee, but the leg crossed him as if he was a ghost, he recovered as quick as he could, and started a kick an punch combo with amazing speed, every hit had the same effect, Lee wasn't moving, and the punches and kicks hited only the air, "What is this, a new kind of jutsu?, an illusion?, SHOW YOURSELF LEE!!!", then Lee opened his eyes and moved his hand to catch Gai's arm, "Awesome!, he is moving so fast that there is no trace of his movements, how is possible that a human can have such speed?!", Kakashi was amazed, thanks to the sharingan, he was able to see slight traces of Lee's evading moves, no wonder why Gai tought of it as an illusion, but now Gai was trapped by Lee, "I told you, use all your power, or do you want me to break your arm again?", with this, Lee loose the grip on Gai's arm, and Gai leaped back, finally understanding, "Ok Lee, you asked for it, SEVENTH DOOR OOOPEEENNNNN!!!", Kakashi couldn't believed that Gai was about to use it, he watched wide eyed the immense chakra that Gai was building, so much power for a mere training battle, but then he turned to see Lee, and he watched with horror, "Finally, a chance to burn a little of my power!", he was building pure power, Kakashi's sharingan wasn't able to recognize it as chakra, but it was a powerful energy, then the energy started to cover his body, it took the appearance of trials of fire, the energy started to blow the wind surrounding him, making his scarf to revolve at his back, the he stared with horror, the energy that was now crawling in his scarf, leaking out of the reaches of that piece of fabric, "Are...those...Wings?", Gai lowered his stance, and launched his attack, with such speed and strength, that the road got completely destroyed, the impact was astonishing, but Lee wasn't the one that got hited, it was Gai, Lee welcomed him into the battle with a counter, Gai's abdomen was really sore for the hit, but Gai was unable to feel any pain at the moment, so, after that backlash, he continued with an incredible rain of punches and kicks, now it was visible that Lee was evading, still, he was evading all, Gai was unable to touch him at all, "It's that all?, i was hoping for a real challenge!", Lee shouted, and then he started to attack, he seemed to be slower than Gai, but every one of his punches found their mark, and Kakashi was aware, that those fist were covered in energy, crimson energy that looked like fire, and every time they hited Gai's body, the energy trespassed him, causing even more damage, and, burns, "Blazing fists, nevertheless", Kakashi finally stated, Gai was loosing control, his burst of power was reaching his limit time, he decided to make an smart move, to take a little rest, and to think on how to beat Lee, "The lake, of course", he tought, if Lee wasn't able to mold chakra, he surely wasn't going to be able to follow him over the water, and so, he launched himself to the lake surface, and the merciless attacks stopped, the, he stud up on the water surface, and turned to see Lee, he was shocked, even him was able to see the small trials of fiery energy dancing over Lee's body, even he tought that the scarf, moved by this energy, looked like wings, but Lee was standing at the edge of the water, with a disapproving look in his face, and Gai felt safe, he lose anyway, there was no doubt of that, but at least he was going to get out of this fight walking, Lee was normal again, the energy disappeared, and the scarf was now quiet, he was turning to leave, but Gai couldn't restrain himself, "You have became stronger, i'll give you that, too bad that your enemy can still flee from you by walking over the water, eh, Lee?", he was annoying him, just because he didn't wanted to accept a second lose to him, and then Lee turned to see him again, Gai was now sweating, he couldn't fly, right?, he tought, then, Lee launched his open right hand at him, like the signal to stop, and the impact reached Gai's chest, breaking his ribs, and leaving the impression of Lee's hand, Gai spit blood, and kneeled, and started to drown, he couldn't breathe, fleeing over the water was no longer an advantage while battling with Lee, he tought, before passing away, the only thing that saved him from drown, was Kakashi, who reached for him, "You have to learn to close your mouth, i'll take you to the hospital, friend", Kakashi said, while looking at Lee and Okuni, who were now walking to the village, "Oh master, I think that a green tea with honey and lemon will take away the flavor of this insipid fight, and a massage will surely help you to relieve your nerves", Okuni stated, showing joy at the idea of giving him a massage, "Indeed, I'm looking forward it, i'm so grateful of having you at my side, Okuni", Lee replied, with a soft and warm smile in his face, just as if hasn't had a battle a moment ago.

Naruto and Neji were on their way to the bridge of team 7, they were supposed to meet Hinata and Tenten there, after the training, in their way, they started to babble about random things, like the food, the wheater, what to do on their girls birthdays, until the voice of a young girl interrupted them, "There you are, Neji-san, can we talk?", it was Hanabi, this really surprised Neji, she almost never leave the house, how she found them?, "What is it, Hanabi-san?", Neji replied, having a bad feeling about this, "Neji, am i ugly?", Hanabi asked, pain in her voice, but neither Neji or Naruto were deceived, there was something wrong here, "No, Hanabi-san, you are not ugly", Neji replied, "Then do you find me beautiful?" she asked fast, now smiling, "Sorry, Hanabi-san, i only have eyes for Tenten, i fail to see your beauty", Neji replied proudly, it was like asking Hinata if Sasuke was handsome (she may ending asking who is Sasuke), "Why Neji?, why she, and not me?, what does she have that i don't?", Hanabi started to ask, not uncovering her anger, "I love her, that's the only reason, I'm sure you can find another man, Hanabi-san, you don't need me..." Neji was trying to convince her, but she cut him with another disturbing question, "And if she weren't here?, will you marry me then?", both guy's eyes grew wide, in no more than one second, they felt their girls in danger, they regretted a lot to let them alone, Neji was the first in freaking out, "BITCH!. Naruto, you are faster than me, go for the Hokage, i'll rush to the bridge, maybe there is still time!", Naruto nodded, and rushed lightning fast to the Hokage's office, Neji rushed in the direction of the bridge, almost throwing away a now scared Hanabi, She hoped her father was right in this plan, otherwise, she may end facing an angry Neji.

Tenten couldn't help but stare at Hinata, both where at the bridge now, and they were such a sight, Tenten covered in bruises, while Hinata was clean and fresh, "Ducky!!!!", Hinata squeaked and weaved to a little duck in the river, she was acting like a child, "With those maniac defensive skills, one could expect you to act arrogant, or cold, or like a jerk, and still, you act like a cute child, why?", Tenten finally asked, training with Hinata was worst than training with Neji, he could only evade or stop her weapons, but Hinata caught them in flight, and returned them to her with amazing speed, every weapon, "But this is how I am", Hinata shyly replied, Tenten only sighed. "Well, well, this is an unexpected encounter, is it not?", a male deep voice startled the girls, it was Hiashi Hyuga, "I was expecting to find Neji, but it is ok, eventually I'll need to finish what i started with you", Hiashi continued, then, Tenten realized what was the meaning of that, she remembered the fire in her former house, he came here to kill her, and she was frozen by the fear, "What is it, Mr. Hyuga", Hinata replied, now with a serious voice, "I have no business with you, you are a disgrace for the family name, Hinata Hyuga", Hiashi hissed, then Hinata step between Hiashi and Tenten, taking a defensive stance, "Uzumaki, my name is Hinata Uzumaki, not Hyuga, and I don't need to use the byakugan to notice that dagger, now go away, you have no business here" Hinata stated, like a true warrior, but Hiashi wasn't scared at all, to him, she became a weakling without the Hyuga training, "It seems that i'll need to kill the both of you, that way, i'll erase the disgrace you are, Hinata, and i'll awake Neji from your sorcery, street girl", Hiashi stated, in a very menacing voice, as he started to walk to the girls, Tenten started to freak out, she felt like an insect compared to the skill of the Hyugas, and this was the head of the family, but Hinata decided to surprise Hiashi, "JUTSU SHADOW REPLICATION!", Hiashi stopped, unable to believe what his eyes watched, even Tenten was surprised, in front of Hinata, 4 more Hinatas appeared, and they were solid, not an illusion, "I may not be able to summon an army of clones, like my beloved Naruto, but this is enough to stop you", Hinata was now talking like a veteran ninja, not like the childish voice she always used, Hiashi then started to search from below his shirt, trying to reach for the dagger, ready to land fatal blows over the girls, he wasn't sure to being able to kill Hinata, but at least he'll kill Tenten, those toughts were still in his mind when Neji jumped behind him, "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!!!".

Hiashi stopped his search for the dagger, this was his chance, he studied Neji, he was encorved, obviously he was training, and not the gentle fist technique, the sleeves of his shirt were longer than his arms, so, his hands were covered by the fabric of the chinese shirt, Hiashi decided to play safe, and he used the byakugan to check him, and he noticed the weapons, they seemed to be like blades, then he chuckled, "Or what, Neji?, are you going to battle me?, just look at you, blades?, you exchanged the might and honor of the Hyuga's gentle fist, for some dirty weapons?, don't you see it?, is the effort of that dirty street girl to destroy our family, she has turned you into an animal, i should have killed her personally, instead of setting fire to her house, but that can be fixed, and you'll return to home, to become the new Hyuga retainer", Neji was filled with rage, the one who tried to kill his lover, was in front of him, his own uncle, he knew he had the disadvantage, if Hiashi uses the cursed mark, he'll be finished, but, he had a little chance, Hiashi wasn't aware of the limits of his new technique, and the activation of the cursed mark required of some seconds, as well as certain stance, it was time to put a test to his new toys, so, Neji took out the claws, Hiashi looked at them with curiosity, he remembered to seen them before, they were large blades, 4 in each hand, curved in the end, and they looked extremely sharp, then, he changed his stance, he raised his left knee up to his waist, while standing with the tip of his right foot, then he raised the claws in a lazily position, like cat paws...

Hiashi realized then what he was facing, the legendary Neko Paws technique, a technique based completely on speed, Hiashi knew that he couldn't play easy with him, even if he hasn't mastered it yet, "Come on Neji!, i'll show you the true might of the Hyuga's gentle fist!", Hiashi changed into his offensive stance, he was about to start to move, when Neji leaped at him, it was really fast, an angry tiger could had shown more mercy than him, Hiashi back stepped in time, avoiding the touch of the blades, at this, Neji back flipped several times, with only one feet touching the ground at every flip, in a ridiculous fast motion, he returned to his battle stance, Hiashi was about to mock about his style, when the sensation of pain hited him, he looked at his chest, he was bleeding from 4 lines of his chest, a small wound, but still..."How is this possible?, you didn't touched me!", then, he used the byakugan, and saw the claws, extended with Neji's chakra, then he calculated that the addition of byakugan + Neko paws + chakra blades, was too dangerous to let them be, he decided to end the battle, and use the cursed mark, "Sorry Neji!, i can't let you be like this!", but before he could use the cursed mark, Neji leaped again, this time he was faster than before, "And you think i'll just let you use it?!, I'm not that stupid!", Hiashi was in trouble, even with the byakugan, it was extremely hard to keep avoiding him, let alone using the stance of the cursed mark, but he decided to not fall in despair, he just needed a window and Neji will be finished, and Neji noticed this, because Hiashi was now evading him, with not that much difficulty, Neji was getting furious when he felt the limit of his speed, then he remembered how one day, Lee tried to explain him how to open the doors, how he needed to feel the limit of his body capabilities, and the need of going further, and in this moment, that need, that feeling, was taking over him, "I need to be faster if I want to protect Tenten, I need to be faster, faster, faster, faster, First Door OOPEEENNNN!!!!!!!!!", then the world slowed down for him, he was moving faster than a rampaging tornado, Hiashi's byakugan was now less than useless, for every movement he registered, 5 more attacks were landing on him, Neji was slashing him merciless, and Hiashi was only able to embrace himself, however, his mind had a moment of light, he may be able to either kill the street girl, or take Neji from him enough time to make use of the cursed mark, he only had one chance, he took the dagger from below his shirt and threw it to Tenten, in hopes of making a fatal blow, Neji saw the dagger, and saw Tenten, he didn't think on his safety, only on hers, he launched himself to intercept the dagger with his claws, it wasn't hard at all, the dagger was even slow to his eyes, but the time required to stop the dagger, was more than enough for Hiashi, the dagger was now reduced to little bits, courtesy of Nejis's claws, but Hiashi was already in the required stance, Neji was finished, the scar on his forehead started to glow, and Neji was now in great pain, so much pain that he fell to his knees, holding his head, "Not bad at all, you became an speed demon, but is futile, you'll never beat me, now, if you do not come with me and do as i say, i'll kill you and...", "RISING DRAGONS!!!!!!!", Tenten didn't allowed him to finish, a rain of weapons was now over Hiashi, usually this won't have any effect on him, but he was already deeply injured, and was losing a lot of blood, he barely had enough chakra to repel the attack, but when he used his rotative defence, he found himself kneeling, he had no more energy, and Neji was standing up again, "How?, how is possible?, your father was in pain for 3 days after I used the power of the cursed mark on him that day, how can you stand up now?", Hiashi was now scared, Neji was not a weakling, and maybe the next time the cursed mark won't have any effect, "I'll battle as long as someone endanger the ones I love, Hiashi, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!", he shouted, ready to leap forward again, "STOP!!!!!!", it was Tsunade, as well as Jiraya and Naruto, "Neji, Tsunade-sama is here, you can stop fighting now", Tenten was now behind him, talking to him with a very concerned voice, Neji turned around to face her, "It was about time...", he smiled to her, then he passed away, over her, she barely had time to hold him, and let him rest his head on her lap, Naruto didn't lose his time, and headed to Hinata, making sure she didn't get any kind of harm, Tsunade and Jiraya went over Hiashi, "Well, well, it seems that the arrogant Elder lost a fight with a wild cat, eh?" Jiraya mocked over Hiashi's slashed pride, "Hiashi, you'll be put under arrest for your crimes, you tried to kill this innocent girl twice, you'll be a long time in prision, maybe for your own good, because next time, i may not come in time to save your stupid arrogant ass", said this, Tsunade asked the ANBU to take the badly slashed Hiashi to the jail (with a stop at the hospital to close those horrible wounds).

Back at home, Naruto and Hinata were making lunch, while Tenten was nursing Neji, Tsunade said that he only need to rest, but Tenten wasn't able to resist nursing her hero, letting his face rest on her breasts, and Neji was very, very happy to be nursed by her, "I don't know what i'll do if you weren't with me, Neji, i'm so defenseless", Tenten was sobbing, "If i'm strong, is only because you are at my side, you make me strong, because I love you", Neji replied, he was still weak, Tenten decided to keep nursing him the rest of the day, at night she'll find a way to properly repay him, but now he needed to rest, Naruto and Hinata entered the room, and smiled to them, showing the plates with food, Tenten was really happy to have a new family like this.

Back at the Hokage's office, "GREAT!, this is just great, a jounin heavily wounded after a non-autorized fight, a family elder, Hiashi Hyuga, arrested for trying to kill young kids, WHAT I'VE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!", Tsunade was yelling at the enormous paperwork that awaited her due to the incidents of this day, and Jiraya was chuckling, he really loved to see her so irritated, Tsunade was about to scold him, when Shizune entered, "Tsunade-sama, you got a letter from the Kazekage", Tsunade was about to explode, "What now?!", but she froze after reading the letter, "Oh my god!, the Kazekage is coming to visit our village!", after this, her scream was heard in all Konoha, "WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!".

In the hospital things weren't so smooth, Ino and Sakura where trying to heal a slashed Hiashi and a heavily beaten and burned Maito Gai, Sakura was in charge of Hiashi, guarded by the ANBU, while Ino was in charge of Gai's health, and while Sakura was shocked by the idea of Neji being responsible of the wounds of Hiashi Hyuga, Ino was freaking out, the wounds of Gai were horrible, almost all of his internal organs were severely injured, and burned, "Lee is responsible for this?", she asked to no one in particular, now, the idea of the fire wings didn't sound so crazy after all...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have ideas for the Sakura's romace plot, let me know, she is the only who need help to get attached to someone, since i decided (with bobcat's help) that Okuni is to stay with Lee, so, please review, see ya next chapter.


	6. Vacation trip, ambush in the forest

**Magnus:** Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter, hope you like it.

**Kaos:** How much did Temari ranted and yelled to convince you to give more importance to Shikamaru?

**Magnus:** Er... whatever, so, please read and review

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you think is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of Okuni, who is an OC.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Vacation trip, ambush in the forest**

It was a beautiful day, just a few clouds in the sky, bright sun, a pleasant calm in the streets, mostly due to the kids were at the academy at the moment, but in the Hokage's office, Tsunade was at the verge of a crisis, the Kazekage was in his way to the village, and she was stressed about how to welcome him, she decided no to confront this situation alone, so, she asked Shikamaru to go to her office, and now she was waiting for him, in the waiting time, she decided to check again the scrolls that Orochimaru left in Konoha, then a sudden sensation of fear envolved her, she knew that feeling, she felt it the first time Shikamaru showed his new technique, a technique born of his laziness, she lifted her eyes to the door, a pitch black spot was covering it, it was of the size of a man, and then, Shikamaru emerged from it, "Did you summoned me, Tsunade-sama?", she noticed the sarcasm on the question, "I TOLD YOU TO USE THE DOOR!!!!!", she yelled, full of anger and disgust, "But I used it", Shikamaru lazily replied, "OPEN IT!, NOT TRESPASSING IT!!!", Tsunade yelled again, "But that's too troublesome", Shikamaru tried to defend himself, since he developed this disturbing technique of moving trhu the solid objects, using the shadows, he hasn't stopped using it, and every time he was able to use it at higher levels, like traveling short to medium distances, however, the way he melted with the darkness was able to freak out even the Hokage, "YOU SON OF A...!!, nevermind, I called you because the Kasekage is in his way here, and I can't think in a proper welcoming for him, so, I was hoping that you may be able to help me", Tsunade finally calmed down, "Why don't you send an escort team, while you set dinner for him?", Shikamaru stated, as if this was a welcoming party for a kid, "Shikamaru, I highly doubt that the Kasekage needs an escort team, we are talking of Gaara of the Sand, do you really think...", Shikamaru only smirked, as usual, he has won, without even the need of a discusion, because Gaara was like a kid in some ways, and he surely will be glad of having some more company, "You are right, I guess, well, I leave all in your hands, assemble a team to intercept him, and make him feel comfortable, and assemble another team to make the preparatives for his arrival, he is supposed to arrive tomorrow noon, I trust in your judgment to choose the teams, now go!", Shikamaru only sighed, then he started to leave, melting with his shadow in the floor, and then dissapearing, Tsunade shuddered at the sight, and then yelled "FREAK!!!!".

Shikamaru didn't took long in gather his shinobi friends, the reunion point, as usual, was Ichiraku, "So, my little brother is coming here?", Temari asked to her husband, a little confused, "Yes, he is, however, the motives are unknown to me", Shikamaru replied in his usual lazy mood, "Great!, a visit from the Racoon!", Naruto was happy, his dear friend was coming, "It has been a long time since we see him, I wonder how Gaara-san has doing in this time", Lee was happy too, however, the rest of the group wasn't happy at all, they still feared him, mostly because they felt defenceless against Gaara's sand control, "So, what is the reason you called us?, isn't this a matter of the Hokage?", Kiba asked, wondering why they had to know about Gaara's visit, "Because we are going to welcoming him", Shikamaru answered bluntly, the faces of his companions were funny to watch, some, like Naruto, Lee, Temari and Hinata were happy, others, like Kiba, Chouji, Sakura, Ino and Shino, were horrified, Okuni sowed no reaction, she was wondering why a friend of her master could cause such reactions, while Neji and Tenten were in their own business, not oblivious to the matter, yet, not interested, "So, what do you need us to do, Shikamaru-san", Lee finally asked, "Well, first, we need to assemble 2 teams, one to meet him in the forest, and one to make preparatives for a dinner for him, Kiba, Chouji, and I will meet Gaara at the forest", "What?!, Why?!, aren't Naruto and Lee his friends?, why me?" Kiba replied instantly, he obviously didn't wanted to go and meet Gaara in the middle of the forest, "That's because you are a tracker, you and Akamaru can spot trouble at the distance, that will be of help to make Gaara's trip smoother", Chouji only nodded, he didn't liked Gaara, but had full confidence in his friend's judgment, "Then why don't you take Shino, or Neji, or even Hinata, aren't they good trackers too?", Kiba was still trying to avoid this little travel, "He could find my insects gross", Shino replied at high speed, obviously he didn't wanted to go, "And I can't take Neji without Tenten following us, I don't think Gaara would find pleasant the company of a couple that is uncaring of their enviorment", Neji stared at him a little unfriendly, he noticed the implied fact of his obliviousness to the world while in touch with Tenten, "And I need Naruto and Hinata here, to help in the preparatives for the dinner, as well as Temari and Lee, all of them know what Gaara likes, so, is better if they welcoming him here, with things that let him feel comfy, and all the others are to help them, to have things in time, is it clear now?, did you all understood?", Shikamaru finally asked, and everyone nodded confirming that they understood, some where happy to make a party, some felt like they wished that Tsunade called them to go on a suicide mission, "Ok, the escort team will depart tomorrow early, the others can start from now", Shikamaru stated, "You better bring some food with you, they may ran out of supplies, Kankuro don't know when to stop eating!", Temari added; and then he returned to his meal, the party team started to talk about the things that Gaara liked, while Kiba felt that this was a plot against him and his sanity.

At the next morning, Kiba and Chouji were already at the gate, Kiba was still hoping that something saved him from this mission, while Chouji was taking count on the snacks he carried, that because Shikamaru asked him to take extra rations, in case that Gaara and company were hungry (long trips without Temari showed to be lacking of food and water for the sand ninjas in the past), and then Shikamaru showed up, as well as Temari, who was scolding him, "And don't get hurt, did you hear me?, and don't dare die or not coming back, don't dare to make me a widow!", Shikamaru decided to silence her with a soft kiss, "Ok, ok, sweetheart, I'll be back healthy and safe, don't worry, I'm only going to meet your brother", Shikamaru replied, and Temari looked at him with puppy eyes, "Ok, but please take care", after another kiss, Shikamaru turned to his friends, "Ok, guys, time to go!", Kiba and Chouji followed him, but Kiba couldn't restrain himself from ask, "Man, who control who in that relationship?", Chouji couldn't help but to chuckle, "Kiba, you'll understand when you get married, I hope", Shikamaru answered, and Chouji was now laughing.

The plan was simple, they were to meet Gaara and company at the cross roads, and make their trip more enjoyable until they reach Konoha, Chouji was in charge of bringing some food (Temari stated that her brothers may already ran out of supplies), and Kiba was there to spot anything suspicious, just in case, Shikamaru was the one to greet them, Since he married with Temari, he became friend of Gaara (Gaara showed pity to him for marry his bossy sister), and he may be able to tell him any relevant news easily, however, things never go as smooth as one could wish, Akamaru started to growl, and Kiba started to dialogue with him, "Akamaru, what's going on?, huh?, ninjas nearby?", "What is it, Kiba?", Shikamaru asked, concerned due that the fact that Akamaru never get wrong, "There is a group of ninjas behind these trees, and Akamaru thinks that they are not friendly", Kiba explained, "Let's check it up, we can't let them interfere with our mission", Shikamaru commanded them, they went to the place, hidding their presence from the ninjas, they were 6 ninjas, sound ninjas, "This is bad, we need to return to the Hokage, this could be an assault team" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru and Chouji, "This is not an assault team against Konoha, look, in those bags are clothes like the ones we use in Konoha", Shikamaru replied, "They might want to attack our friends from the sand", Chouji stated, "Why would they'll do that?", Kiba asked doubtful, "To start a war between our villages, and we can't allow that", Shikamaru was talking now like a true jounin, then he smirked, "So, shall we use your new technique for this battle?", Chouji asked, smirking too, Kiba was getting nervous, it was enough to see Shikamaru using his technique to tavel from one point to another in Konoha, he didn't wanted to know if it was possible to use it in battle, "Yes, is time to test it in battle, Chouji, Kiba, when they get confused, you'll attack them from the rears, remember to not to fear the shadows", then Shikamaru started to make some seals with the hands, while melting with the shadows.

The sound ninjas were almost ready, this was an easy mission for them, they just had to land an attack over the sand ninjas and the Kazekage, it didn't mattered if their attack reached or not the Kazekage, they only needed to be seen, and being recognized as ninjas from Konoha, then they'll only need to flee in direction of Konoha before disappear, it was a simple task, they were babbling about this, when the shadows started to move around them, it was an unnatural sensation, then it all became a horrible nightmare, unholy mumbles came from the surrounding shadows, but the sound ninjas freaked out when big scary eyes started to pop up in the shadows, and the shadows started to became something less ethereal, more liquid, they freaked out too much, so much that 3 of them started to run to no particular direction, they wanted to flee, to leave behind that thing, they didn't noticed Kiba, his rotating fang jutsu hited them with full force, but at least the nightmare stopped, "Damn it, how can he use the shadows like that?, does he have a demon inside?", Kiba talked to himself, the other 3 were throwing kunais and shurikens to the darkness, trying to defend themselves from their nightmare, Chouji didn't had to try hard, he increased the size of his hands and trapped the remaining ninjas, when they were taken care of, the shadows were pulled back, showing a smirking Shikamaru, "Well, it worked, and it took only 5 minutes to take them out", Shikamaru stated, "Yes, too easy, but not less creepy", Kiba replied, with a perturbed face, "Hey!, don't call him creepy, he savd us time and... er... Sikamaru...", Chouji, who was defending his dear friend, was now taping his own cheek, Shikamaru then reached his cheek with his fingers, and felt a trial of blood, a kunai managed to made a little cut in his right cheek, a very light wound, however, "Oh crap!, Temari is gonna kill me!, damn my luck!". They resumed their march to the cross roads, with no more troubles in their way, just in time to see the sand ninjas walking in the road.

The ninjas of the sand, Gaara, Kankuro and Matsuri, were walking in the road, "Is nice to be in a place with so many trees and no sand, is a beautiful sight isn't it, Gaara-sama?", Matsuri happily asked to Gaara, "Indeed it is", Gaara replied, he loved to have her at his side, she showed no fear to him, she even hugged him from time to time, every time he prized her for a well done training, she gave him a warm smile, however, "It would be better if we had some food", Kankuro was ruining the magic of the moment, "Kankuro, as I remember, you ate all the remaining food yesterday", Gaara hissed, if not for Matsuri's skill to recollect food from the wild, they could have died from starvation, "Hey!, is not my fault that your little pupil packaged just too little food, as if only you and her were the ones to come in this travel!", Kankuro defended, and Matsuri slightly blushed, she turned to hide this when she saw the Konoha ninjas, she recognized Shikamaru, "Hey, look, the ninjas from Konoha!", Gaara and Kankuro turned to see them, Gaara smiled at the sight of his brother-in-law, he was still alive, in no time, they were reunited, "Well, well, it seems that you are toughter than you look, how are you and my sister doing?", Gaara asked, in a very playful mode, one that surprised Kankuro, but was cute to Matsuri, "Very good, she is bossy as always, but we manage to be happy", Shikamaru replied, with a big smile, Kiba limited himself to weave from some steps of distance, and Chouji was at Shikamaru side, "Oh, by the way, Temari told us to bring you some food, she said that you may ran out of supplies at half way", Shikamaru continued, and gave a signal to Chouji to open his backpack, it was full of sandwiches, potato chips, and soda cans, "FOOD!!!!" Matsuri squeaked, "God bless you and my sister", Gaara was happy too, Kankuro was about to said something when he was wraped by Gaara's sand, who gave him a warning glare, Chouji understood this scene, it was obvious that Kankuro was the responsible for the lack of supplies, the rest of the trip was smooth, they were talking about random things, Shikamaru told them that Lee was back from a training travel and was a complete different person, Chouji noticed how close was Gaara to his pupil when he shared a bag of potato chips with her, and Kankuro and Kiba, well, no one could tell if they were being left behind, or if they were slowing their speed.

In Konoha, the saloon was ready, some round tables and comfy chairs, food and drinks, and an angry Tsunade, "Is this a proper welcoming for the Kazekage?!, it looks like a genin party!, what were you thinking?!", she scowled, "Nah, my little brother will surely love this, he really wants to be around people and make friends, and since he became Kazekage, he is usually doing more paperwork than being with people, well, at least before I came here and married Shikamaru", Temari replied to Tsunade, who sighed in defeat, "Ok... I hope you are right, still, remember that he came here for an important matter, not to play with all of you", Tsunade finally stated, in that moment, Neji entered the saloon, panting, "Gaara is here!, well, at the gate", he announced, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go to welcoming him!", Naruto yelled happily, Hinata, Lee, Okuni, Temari, Tsunade, and Neji (who was being followed for a panting Tenten) followed him to the gate.

At the gate, both groups meet, and the greetings didn't took long to start, Naruto was the first to go to Gaara, who got his his head locked under Naruto's arm, while he nudged his head, "RACOON!!!!!, how happy I am for seeing you again!, Naruto shouted, Matsuri gasped at the scene, she almost jumped to defend her beloved sensei, but she didn't do it, she knew that his sand will protect him from anything that tried to harm him, and his sand wasn't coming out to aid him, which means that he was completely safe, and then she saw Gaara smiling at this action, and a sweat drop comes out, not only from her, but for every one else, "Stop Naruto!, show more respect to the Kazekage!, he had a long trip to come here, so let him go!", Tsunade scowled, Kankuro didn't knew what scene was more funny, if seeing Gaara being nudged, or seeing Temari scolding Shikamaru, however, Tsunade asked the inevitable, "What brings you here, Kazekage?, Kankuro and Matsuri looked at the sides, smiling nervous, then Gaara answered, "Well, having that much paperwork was driving me mad, so I decided to took a little vacation, here with my friends, hope you don't mind, Hokage-sama", Tsunade's eye twitched, "Vacation?", she asked, obviously upset, Gaara started to feel uneasy, "Er... yeah... I know I should have told you before, but... if you want to take a vacation you can come to our village", Gaara managed to state, trying to sound convincing, "I'll... consider your offer... enjoy your party... see ya later kids", she managed to reply, obviously she wasn't happy, but no one could careless, "Whoa, Lee, you sure look different", Gaara finally noticed.

In the saloon, things were more like a social reuninon than a party, Hinata and Matsuri were giggling madly, Sakura and Okuni were having a verbal fight (obviously about Lee), Neji and Tenten were making out in a corner, Temari and Shikamaru were chatting with Ino and Chouji, Kiba, Kankuro and Shino were complaining (maybe about me for not giving them more importance in this fanfic), and in another corner, in a round table, where Lee, Naruto and Gaara, "So, when are you going to tell us about it?", Naruto questioned Lee, "About what, Naruto-san?", "There is no need to hide it, Lee, we can sense it, you are like us", Gaara stated, not upset, but amused, "Yes, not that we are going to shout it to the world, but we are curious about it", Naruto added, "I see, well, what is what you want to know?", Lee asked, now wiling to be open with his friends, "What beast is sealed in you?", Gaara asked, he and Naruto showed warm smiles, like the ones that the brothers showed to each other when they get reunited after a long time, Lee couldn't resist he felt them like brothers now, "... Three Tailed Firebird...".

* * *

**Magnus:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Temari:** I enjoyed it.

**Kankuro:** Hey!, I want to have more scenes, I did nothing in this fic!

**Kiba:** I want too!, I want new techniques and a girl!

**Akamaru:** Bark!

**Magnus:** We'll see about it, please, send your reviews and see you all in the next chapter.


	7. Leisure time

**Magnus:** Hi again in this new chapter, thanks for the reviews, i'll try to edit the chapters to make them more easy to read, but it will take me time (I'm only familiarized with the old school style), hope you enjoy this chapter too, so, please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you think is being mentioned in this fic, with the exception of Okuni, she belongs to me (Magnus).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Leisure time**

"Three Tailed Firebird", Lee finally stated, both Gaara and Naruto were wide open of a few seconds, then they smiled to Lee, "I have no idea of what beast is that, what about you, Naruto?", Gaara was the first to talk, "Neither do I, but you are our brother, so, worry not, we know that this is a burden, and you don't want anyone to know, by the way, the name is cool, believe it!", Naruto answered, while Gaara happily nodded, making Lee feel even better, "Thank you... brothers...", Lee managed to reply, "So, that is your little secret, you became a demon too", Kakashi whispered to himself, he was hiding in an alley, spying from a window, using his sharingan to read their lips, he kept spying all night, but the three went to talk about random things, meanwhile, Sakura and Okuni were still fighting, but now in the kitchen area, they were battling now about making food for Lee, "STAY AWAY FROM MY MASTER'S MEAL!!!!", "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!, YOU ARE HIS MAIDEN, NOT HIS LOVER!", SHUT UP!, I LOVE HIM!, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE LIKES TO EAT!", "WHEN HE LEARNS THAT I MADE IT FOR HIM, HE WILL EAT IT HAPPILY, I ONLY NEED TO MAKE IT SPICY!", "IDIOT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SPICE IS HIS FAVORITE, NEITHER HIS FAVORITE DRINK, NOW GET OUT, I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COOK!!!", "BITCH!!!!!", "SLUT!!!!", their battle was heard in the main room, so, Lee decided that he needed to act before someone could get hurt, Naruto and Gaara gave him warning looks, Naruto knew that Sakura was extremely violent when she gets upset like this, while Gaara remembered Temari's rampages with those sounds (times like that made him so grateful of having a "living shield" always active, nevertheless, he was witness of the violence that Temari unleashed over Kankuro), after Lee departed to the kitchen, Gaara asked to naruto, almost like a whisper, "Do you think is their time of the month?", Naruto looked at him, with a shadow of fear in his face, "I don't want to know", was his only reply, Lee opened the door to the kitchen, and found the girls grabbing each other suit from the collar, there were food in the floor, as well as some plates, Lee was horrified, this was what he wanted to avoid, a catfight, "Stop this useless fight, please, there is no need to...", he wasn't allowed to finish, "Master!, please, tell this foolish girl that you only eat the food I make for you, I know how you like your meals like no other!", Okuni started, showing puppy eyes, "LEE!!!!, let me cook something for you!, I'll show you my love!", Sakura yelled, with sparkling eyes, Lee's eye twitched, he was trapped between 2 girls, with no correct answer, so, he chooses something he believed to be useful, knowing he will regret it later, "Ok, if I let you both, make something for me to eat, will you stop fighting?", "Sure Master, i won't loose to this foolish girl", Okuni stated, showing despise to Sakura, "JUST WAIT AND YOU'LL SEE!, LEE IS GOING TO LOVE THE FOOD I'M GOING TO MAKE FOR HIM!", Sakura yelled, showing overconfidence, "Ok..., but only one dish and one beverage, understood?, and no more fights please!", Lee begged, "OK!", both girls replied, with this Lee headed to where his new brothers stayed, he was already regretting his choise.

In another chair, Hinata and Matsuri were not only giggling, but plotting something, "Really, Hinata-san?, will it work with Gaara-kun?", Matsuri asked, giggling a lot, and blushing, "Yes, yes!, I assure you, it will work!, let's go!", Hinata replied, giggling a lot, a mischievous giggle by the way, they headed to the table where Naruto and Gaara where chatting, Hinata took her privileged place, in Naruto's lap, and started to cuddle, "I missed you", she said with seductive little voice, and Matsuri... imitated Hinata, with Gaara, she sited shyly in Gaara's lap, this made him froze, and blush, "Ma-Matsuri..., what... are you doing...?", "I don't know..., what am I doing, sensei?", Matsuri asked, innocent and seductively, Gaara was now red as a tomato, unable to reply, however, his body reacted to the touch of Matsuri, "Sensei!, i see you are enjoying me!, shall I got closer?", Matsuri was trying to lean closer caressing him on the process, she noticed that he was unable to resist her, "Ma-Ma-Ma-tsu...", she finished him off, locking their lips, Gaara started to weave his hands at first, then he slowed them down, to end hugging her, the kiss then turned into a passionate one, when they broke their kiss to breathe, Gaara turned to see a grinning Naruto and Hinata, Matsuri smiled to Hinata, showing a victory sign, while Gaara was showing a nervous smile, "You'll get used to it... believe it", Naruto stated with a wide smile, Gaara couldn't help but to smile widely too, and Hinata and Matsuri started to giggle, the boys only sighed, still happily.

Lee was arriving to the table, just in the moment to see the scene, and he stared with wide eyes, Naruto and Gaara just looked at him with nervous smiles, at this, Lee decided to gave them a warm smile, and took seat, their chat turned even more random, but not less enjoyable, then they started to talk about love, at this, Lee was about to ask about how to define their feelings for another person when... "MASTER, DINNER IS READY!!!", Okuni squeaked happily, "LEE!!, YOU'LL LOVE THIS FOOD, FEEL THE POWER OF LOVE AND YOUTH!!!!!", Sakura yelled, imitating the old Lee, Lee was having a bad feeling about this, "Master, i beg you to take a taste of this food, I made it with devotion to you", Okuni asked with a sweet and delicate voice, "Lee, you should taste this first!, I made it with all my LOVE for you", Sakura asked with a seductive voice, yes, this was a BIG trouble, the other 2 couples smiled evilly at Lee, "Wow, who would had saw this coming?, 2 girls fighting for fuzzy eyebrows!", Naruto stated, while Hinata chuckled, "Indeed, you must feel lucky, don't you?", Gaara stated, while Matsuri started to laugh, obviously aware of Lee's predicament, he was sweating, he just couldn't break anyone hearth, but a choise had to be made, however, Okuni decided to play a different card, "Is ok, Master, you can start with Sakura's food", everyone stared at her, even Sakura, then she reached Lee's ear, "That way, if you don't like her food, you can take it away with my flavor", she DIDN'T whispered it, Sakura was very angry, but she wasn't going to allow her to win, "Come on Lee, taste it, you wont get disappointed", Sakura begged with puppy eyes, Lee smiled to both (knowing that this was to end bad anyway), and turned to see the plates, Sakura's plate was rice with pitch black curry, with a vase with Oolong tea (sorry, i don't know the proper spelling for that one), while Okuni's plate was rice with crimson curry, with a vase with green tea with honey and lemon, both currys had an intense spicy aroma, Gaara's nose twitched, while Matsuri was watching with wide eyes, "Sensei, is that food... safe", she whispered to Gaara, "I don't think so", Gaara replied, then, Lee decided to take the food, Sakura was delighted to see that Lee finished her food, "Did you liked it, Lee-kun?", Sakura asked sheepish, "Yes, it was good, thanks for the dinner, Sakura-san", Lee replied, and Sakura was very happy, until Lee took Okuni's plate, "WHAT?!, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO EAT IT TOO?!, YOU SAID YOU LIKED MY FOOD!", Sakura yelled, "Well, Sakura-san, is impolite to reject the food given, besides, if I had eaten Okni's food first, you would have liked me to eat your food too, didn't you?", Lee defended, and Sakura couldn't find anything wrong in his logic, and so, Lee ate Okunis food, "Delicious as usual, thanks for making dinner for me, Okuni", Okuni smiled happily, and turned to see Sakuras face, she was angry, and yet she showed a grin, Okuni read her like an open book, she knew what was she thinking (Okuni have more sisters, but i'll explain this in other moment), then, as if they were coordinated, leaned close to Lee, "Which one did you like more?", both asked at the same time, Lee was in serious trouble now, he quickly searched with his eyes, looking for the aid of his friends, just to find them fleeing for the outcome of this little competence, letting a defenceless Lee, against 2 obsessive women.

The next morning was beautiful, clear sky, fresh air, and not much movement in the streets, Shikamaru and Temari were at the market, an activity that they both enjoyed, Neji and Tenten were unable to get up of the bed, while Naruto and Hinata were in their rite of making breakfast between kisses, Gaara almost jumped out of the bed when he saw Matsuri at his side, "I just wanted to warm up, I was cold alone", Matsuri explained, looking innocently, Kankuro couldn't help but to chuckle, but when he was about to mock at Gaara reactions, he got covered by the sand, Ino was already working at the hospital, she was enjoying an easy time without Sakura, because Sakura, Okuni and Lee were at Tsunade's office, Tsunade was eye twitching, she was very angry at the sight, Okuni had a purple eye, and a very sorry expression in her face, and Sakura had the marks of hands in her cheeks, as well as blood on the nose, and a very nervous expression on her face, Lee had his clothes messed, as if he was selected to be the target in a food war, with an annoyed expression on his face, "So, who is the responsible for this mess?", Tsunade finally asked, not hiding her anger, "I think I am, I should have stopped them when I had the chance", Lee quickly answered, however, this wasn't enough for Tsunade, who turned first to see Sakura, and then to Okuni, at this, Okuni stud up fast and bowed, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, is my fault, i started this mess, as a foreigner, i should have been more respectful to your people", Tsunade, not fully satisfied, turned to see Sakura again, who was silent, "What about you, Sakura Haruno?, what can you say?", Tsunade finally asked, "Well, you heard it, is her fault, i only wanted to cook for Lee, she was the one who started the fight", Sakura defended, but now Tsunade was angry, she could let them go with a little scowl, if Sakura accepted her fault too, but it was too late now, Tsunade started to yell, "Sakura, you are a ninja!, and she is a maiden!, you could have killed her!, what in the nine hells were you thinking?!, I'm very disappointed of you!", Sakura eyes were wide open, Tsunade was right, she was the wielder of a terrible strength, if she hadn't been exhausted for the daily work that night, Okuni would be dead by now, Sakura's face was now filled with guilt and depression, Tsunade then turned to face Okuni, who was still bowing, Tsunade softened her face, "Straight up, young maiden", Tsunade commanded, and Okuni straighten herself, she still had a sorry expression, Tsunade reached to Okuni's face with her hands, touching her softly, and molding her own chakra to heal her eye, "There you go, you are healed, please accept my apologies for the aggressiveness of this kunoichi", Tsunade's voice was soft now, "But i'm the one who begs for forgiveness, i feel guilt for provoking her, I'm really sorry", Tsunade smiled, and then turned to face Lee, "I think is enough punishment to have these 2 fighting over you, just don't let them hurt themselves, or fight each other again, did you understood?", Tsunade asked, almost amused, knowing that she was asking the impossible, "Yes, Tsunade-sama, I won't let this happen again", Lee replied, that was enough for her, "Lee, you and your maiden are free to go now, please, stay out of trouble, Sakura, you are to stay here", after Tsunade said that, they nodded, and turned to leave, "What is it now, Tsunade-sama?", Sakura asked, now fully depressed, tears menacing to come out from her eyes, she was expecting yells, scowls, even a beating, but was really surprised by Tsunade action, she hugged her, "Tsu-Tsunade-sama?", "Stop being an idiot, you are my heir, don't act like a stupid, i know you love him, but this is not the way to gain his attentions, you and his maiden are not the same, you are yourself, remember that he fell in love with the old you", Sakura couldn't help but to cry in Tsunade's shoulder, they were like mother and daughter, "Ok, now, go to Ino, and let her heal you, and take the day off, but stay out of trouble, ok?", Tsunade spoke with her maternal instinct, "Thank you Tsunade-sama, 'sniff-sniff', i won't disappoint you again, i promise", Sakura replied, and turned to leave, more relieved now.

In the hospital, Maito Gai was still recovering from the beat he took from Lee, his body was healing pretty well, despite the mark of Lee's hand in his chest, but his pride was more than broken, he was pitying himself, he got beated before Lee's departure, a lucky hit, he was sure, but this time, Lee controlled all the battle, he wasn't able to touch Lee, while being unable to avoid him, he was a total looser, he was thinking about going to apologize to Lee, before retiring from being a ninja, when Kakashi entered the room, Kakashi showed a concerned face, despite how annoying Gai was in the past, he hated to see him in this state, "How are you, old friend, does it still hurt?", Kakashi finally asked, "It is going to hurt forever, you won, we'll never be rivals again, i'm quiting", Gai replied, obviously depressed, "Why, old friend?, i have some interesting news for you, news that will make you feel better", Kakashi was hitting the right buttons, he got Gai attention, "And what could it be?, my student not only won't acknowledge me as his sensei, but he kicked my sorry ass too", Gai asked, half interested, "Well, it happens to be that Lee cheated in his training", Kakashi stated, at this, Gai's eyes grew wide and bright, if his beloved student cheated in his training, it was his duty to punish him, "Tell me more, Kakashi old friend".

Sakura was walking on the street, with a new resolve, to start all over again, and win Lee's hearth, so, her target was Lee's house, she decided to apologize to both Lee and Okuni, and her next stop was the market, she tought on purchasing some green tea and honey, as a sign of peace, in the market, she saw Temari yelling at Shikamaru, something about a new mission for him, no matter how bossy she could be, she was concerned by her husband safety, after purchasing the ingredients, she felt ready to go to Lee's house, however, she went slow walking, enjoying the day, in the way she even noticed Gaara and Matsuri playing hide and seek, she tought that they looked very childish and cute, however, she forced herself not to think what was going to happen when one find the other, maybe they weren't that childish after all, finally, Sakura got to Lee's home, she noticed that Okuni was outside, Lee's clothes were exposed to the sun after being washed, and Okuni was now polishing the armor pieces of her master attire, Okuni saw her, but returned immediately to her doing, not very willing to talk to her, Sakura smiled and weaved anyway, "Is Lee at home?", she asked (stupid question), Okuni looked at her, very annoyed, "Yes, the Master is currently taking a shower, i beg you to not disturb him, please", Okuni stated, hoping not to get into another fight, "Ok, i'll wait for him at the kitchen, i promise to not disturb him", Sakura stated, Okuni only nodded half convinced, but it took only a very short time after Sakura entered, that she remembered something, "NO!, WAIT!", Sakura was already in the kitchen, she was about to sit, when Lee's voice forced her to turn, "Who were you talking to, Okuni?", he was just out of the bathroom, with a towel at covering his face and hair, he was drying his head, this let Sakura to take a full view of his muscular and hairy naked body, "Okuni?", Lee uncovered his face, just to see a Sakura with a tomato red face with blood trials at her nose, eyes wide open, and jaw dropped, Okuni entered in that moment, she took her umbrella, and opened it to cover Lee's body, who didn't seem to mind being naked with these 2 girls in the same room, "Master, please return to the bathroom, i'll take care of this girl", Lee only nodded, not willing to be between these 2 again, and returned to the bathroom, not without being followed by Sakura's eyes, when he left, Okuni closed the umbrella, and looked angrily to Sakura, who was still blushing, "Ok, ok, i'm leaving", Sakura said, grinning a lot, but she stopped at the door, "Just one thing, how can you SEE him and restrain yourself of crawling into his bed?", Okuni answered throwing many objects at her, as well as chasing her up to the street.

Back in her home, Sakura was searching for an empty notebook, pencils and colors, her mother saw her entering the house, very, very happy, grinning madly, she was wondering what happened in that morning to put her daughter in that mood, once she found what she was looking for, she locked herself in the door, she tried to calm herself with a deep breathe, but the image of Lee's body hit her mind again, making her nose bleed again, and with a big grin, she threw herself in her bed, where she stayed the rest of the day, trying to draw Lee's body in paper, wishing that she had a camera at that instant, this was a day to remember.

At the next morning, everyone was reunited at the main gate, weaving good byes to Gaara and his friends, the escort team was now form by Shikamaru, Temari and Chouji (Kiba totally refused to go again in the company of freaks like those), Gaara and Matsuri were closer now, and were grateful to their Konoha friends for that, they really enjoyed this little vacation, while Kankuro was swearing to never go again in a trip with Gaara, he really hated to being covered by his sand.

In her office, Tsunade was reading the scrolls that Orochimaru wrote about his findings about the village hidden in the clash of the thunder, as usual, she hoped for them to be exaggerations, she was still reading when Shizune entered, "Tsunade-sama, Kakashi and Gai want to have a word with you", Tsunade flipped the papers and close the scroll, "Let them come in", Tsunade replied, the 2 jounins entered the office, and didn't took long to take the word, "Tsunade-sama, we have to talk about Lee, and what he has become"...

* * *

**Magnus: **There you go, i hope you enjoyed it.

**Sakura:** Yay!, Lee is HOT!!!

**Okuni:** Don't dare to see him again with those pervert eyes!

**Lee: **Please, not again, Magnus-sama, please stop them!

**Magnus:** Errr..., please send your reviews, and see ya in next chapter.


	8. Slaughterfest

**Magnus:** Welcome to this new chapter, thank you for reading this far, i hope you enjoy this chapter too, so please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fanfic, with the exception of Okuni, who is an OC.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Slaughterfest, the birth of the Speed Demons Team**

_**Strength of the Inferno**_

_**To burn his foes**_

_**Mind of the Heavens**_

_**To never be lost**_

_**Speed of the Tempest**_

_**To assist his belief**_

_**Awake the power of the never ending flame**_

_**The Immortal Fire will fly again.**_

One moth has passed since Gaara's departure, since they heard from Tsunade this fragment of an ancient poem, of a lost legend, a scroll that Orochimaru wrote after returning from the mountains of the Hell Gate, when he was 15 years old, Kakashi, Gai, and Anko had a new internal mission, to watch Lee's behavior, movements and training, without letting him notice, without bothering him, their objective was to learn more about this 'Three Tailed Firebird', but Lee wasn't training any combat skills, and he didn't talked about his internal beast, not even with Naruto (despite the fact that he knew about Lee's beast, he ever asked any further information), they even wondered if his maiden knew anything, but they discarded this idea, she seemed to be unaware of the dangers of the sealed beasts and their hosts, the only apparent training that Lee was taking, was his meditation under the waterfall at the forest, listening to Okuni's ocarina, "An ancient exercise to clear the mind and the soul, why would he took this training instead of learning to control his beast's chakra?", Gai whispered to his companions, "I think we are wrong, he don't seem like a demon to me, maybe he is only better than you 2", Anko replied, whispering too, "You didn't saw him, Anko, as you haven't seen Naruto getting possessed by Kyubi, they are demons nevertheless, don't underestimate them just because they are calm now", Kakashi replied, however, this was like any other day, they saw nothing.

At the main gate, the guards were complaining about how boring was the day, nothing to see, nothing else to do, not even new gossip (beside Sakura's attempts to gain Lee's attention), they were babbling when one noticed an unfamiliar figure in the main road, heading in their way, "Stop where you are!, what is your business here", one of the guard shouted, but he changed his attitude when he saw the condition of the young man, his hair was messed with blood, his left eye was closed and bleeding, with his left hand, he was holding a sheathed katana and a mass of blood and flesh where his right arm was supposed to be, several kunais were stabbed on his belly, as well as his back, his clothes soaked with his own blood, "I... need... to warn... the Hokage...", the young man managed to reply, the guards took the young man to the hospital, it was just a matter of luck, that Tsunade was there, checking some mess about Sakura and Ino, so, it was tsunade who first assist him, the young man looked at her, "Hokage-sama...?", "Yes, i'm the Hokage, but don't talk, we'll heal you...", Tsunade replied, but wasn't allowed to finish, the young man took her hand, "The Red-Ogre... clan... is coming... to take Konoha... don't... fight them... at night... coming... from the east... 3... days...", then, he loosened his grip, and passed away, "Give this man all the attention possible!, i need to think", after this, Tsunade rushed to her office.

At the training grounds, Naruto and Neji were just finishing their training, Hinata and Tenten were close enough to be seen (they don't allowed the girls to be training far away from them again), Tenten was summoning and incredible amount of weapons, it was a metal rain what was over Hinata, but Hinata not only was catching every weapon thrown at her, but was also drawing figures at the ground with them (most of them, Naruto faces), while Kiba and Shino were watching wide eyed, "Remember me to never make Hinata angry", Kiba finally stated, while Shino and Akamaru only nodded, then, Naruto and Neji turned to face them, with a scary grin in their faces, "Hey!, Shino, Kiba!", Naruto started, "Want to spar with us?", Neji completed, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino blanked, and ran away screaming, while Naruto and Neji started to laugh, "What are you laughing at?, did we miss something?", Tenten asked, she and Hinata just finished, "Nothing, nothing serious", Neji replied, still laughing, "But what was it?, i want to know!", Hinata begged, with her little and cute childish voice, "We just scared Kiba and Shino, but i swear that we didn't do anything bad!", Naruto answered, laughing ever more, "Yeah, we only asked them to spar with us!", Neji finished, and then the 4 laughed, it was almost time for lunch, so they started to make plans to go to eat, they didn't noticed that Lee and Okuni were getting close, "Ok then, we'll eat at Ichiraku!", Naruto finally stated, "Can we go with you?", the 2 couples turned to see Lee and Okuni, and nodded happily.

At Ichiraku, the young ninjas were having a nice time, talking about random things, but once again, Lee was in need of asking something, "Naruto-san, Neji-san, I need to ask you something, something that I think only you can answer truthfully", both Naruto and Neji turned to see Lee, wondering what could this be about, "I need to know how did you settle your feelings toward your girlfriends?", he continued, with a little interruption from Hinata, "Wife!", the others turned to see her, and smiled at her, "Yeah, well, I... need to settle my feelings", Lee finished, the silence was long, Naruto and Neji faced each other, and turned to see their girls, Okuni, and finally Lee, "It's hard to explain, but...", Naruto wasn't allowed to finish, "Lucky me!, to find the 3 of you!", Shikamaru seemed to been searching for them, and they couldn't help but to turn to see him, "Don't give me those faces, I'm your friend, remember?, by the way, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Tsunade want to talk to you, it's important, don't get late", after that, he went to where Ayame was, and started to order food, obviously, he didn't entered the restaurant to look for them, "The 3 of us?, what could it be?", Lee asked, trying to get an answer from no one in particular, besides, the girls weren't happy with this, and refused to let them go alone.

Tsunade was annoyed, she expected the 3 male ninjas to enter her office for this important mission, not 2 couples, and one ninja and his over-devoted maiden, "Girls, there is no need for you to be here, yet", Tsunade tried to explain, but she only got negatives from the girls, "Ok, ok, you can stay, but by no means, are you going to follow them into this mission", the 6 gave her an incredulity look, "Lee, I don't know if you expected to not get any missions, but this time, believe me, I require your assistance, in fact, the 3 of you were choosed for your speed, and/or, combat abilities", Tsunade explained, "Is ok, Tsunade-sama, i didn't expected a special treatment, or to keep resting the rest of my life, I'm a Konoha's shinobi after all", Lee replied, and the others nodded, except Okuni, who was unfamiliarized with ninja missions, "Thank you Lee, now i'll explain you, early in the morning, a young man came and warned us about a dangerous clan, the Red-Ogres, they are coming to assault our village, we also were warned to not to fight them at night, maybe they have a bloodline that increases their power at that time, they are marching from the east, we have no further information, because the boy is in critical condition, and he fainted, it's possible that he won't survive this night, now, the 3 of you are going to travel east and see if this is true, Shizune will go with you, just in case that anyone of you get injured, you are only supposed to survey the area and the clan, not to engage in combat, however, be ready for that, if they are too powerful, come back here, and we'll think in a strategy to beat them, understood?", the 3 ninjas nodded, then Tsunade turned to face the girls, "And none of you are going to follow them, especially you, young maiden, is too dangerous for you", Okuni showed a disapproving face, and turned to see Lee, who only weaved his head, then she returned to face Tsunade, and bowed her head, "Very well, Hokage-sama, I will stay", Tsunade smiled at her answer, then Shizune took the lead and exited Tsunade's offie, but when the girls were about to follow the boys to help them with the preparatives, "Wait a moment, the 3 of you", Tsunade stopped them, they turned to face Tsunade, who was smirking, this couldn't be good, "Okuni, i have a FAVOR to ask you, yesterday I was walking in front of Lee's home, and i notice a very, very, very relaxing aroma, please, tell me, it was a tea or a bath?", Tsunade asked something relatively unusual, but Okuni's face turned tomato red, and her eyes went wide open, not to mention the suspicious glances she recived from Hinata and Tenten, "Er... I... well... hehe, it was a bath... why?", she was even redder, and the glances turned into accusative grins, then Tsunade proceeded to the next briefing, "Can you, pretty please, get me the ingredients for that bath?", the faces of the 3 girls turned into their coordinated reply, "WHAT?!"...

In the main gate, 2 hours later, an amused Shizune watched her mission partners reciving particular good byes, Neji and Tenten were only kissing, a most curious language, Hinata and Naruto were hugging and telling each other to take care, a very cute sight, but Lee was being squeezed by his 2 obsessive girls, "Master, please, take care, i'm gonna miss you so much, STOP TOUCHING HIM, YOU SLUT!!!", Okuni was showing both her devotion to Lee, as well as her repugnance for Sakura, "LEE!!, LEE!!, LET ME GIVE YOU A KISS TO GIVE YOU GOOD LUCK!!!, DON'T CUDDLE HIM, BITCH!!!!!", Sakura was still trying to get Lee's attention, what a funny sight, after a few minutes, the team was on the way to the east, and the girls were now alone at the gate, "Well, I have to go back to work, se ya later", Sakura was the first to leave, and Okuni was gratefull for that, "Well, Okuni, when are we going to go for the ingredients?", Hinata happily asked, while Tenten sighed, she wasn't in the mood to go shopping, "We'll go at night", Okuni replied, both kunoichis stared questioning, "The flowers smell better at night, don't you think?", she explained, with a very sweet smile, Hinata nodded and chuckled, while Tenten only smiled, at least she won't go shoping.

Shizune was having trouble to follow her team, they were traveling very fast, "HEY!, slow down!, we have to keep our energy!", Shizune shouted, but got no reply, then she noticed their movement, Neji was jumping very fast, with a wonderful precision, Naruto was making ridiculous big jumps, but Lee, he didn't seem to be touching the trees, this disturbed Shizune, but decided to keep it as a secret until returning to the village, the ninjas were talking, but Shizune wasn't able to hear them clearly, "Don't feel chained to that promise, Lee, that is not enough to say that you still love her, try to see your life without them, but separately, you'll find that you don't want to live without the one you truly love", Naruto was explaining to Lee, who seemed to be struggling with his feelings, "Well, it is true that I had a hard time without Sakura-san, but i can't see my life without Okuni, she really had shown appreciation for me, even with my former spandex suit, she never tought that I looked ridiculous, and I think she doesn't deserve to serve me if I stay with Sakura-san", Lee was still explained his situation, when a sudden scream made them to stop, "STOP!!!!", they turned to se what happened, but it was only Shizune, tired and upset, "I (pant), finally catch you, (pant), I don't know (pant), how can you move so fast (pant), and not get tired (long breathe), YOU ALREADY HAVE TRAVELLED WHAT I TRAVEL IN ONE DAY AND HALF, BUT IN 2 HOURS!!!", the ninjas started to look to each other, and then returned to face Shizune with sorry smiles in their faces, "Well, the faster we finish this, the sooner we'll be with our girls", Neji explained to Shizune, and Naruto and Lee nodded, "Then save your energy, we don't know if we'll be forced to fight", Shizune replied, but was answered by evil smiles, something was wrong with these boys, "I can carry you in my back, sister Shizune", Naruto offered, at this Shizune stared incredulous.

It was almost the sunset, and Shizune still couldn't believe how fast they were traveling (she was being carried by Naruto), let alone the fact of their apparent unlimited stamina, they were approaching a clear space in the forest, when Neji commanded them to stop, "Wait!, there are people camping on the clear", at this, the ninjas went to hide in the top of the trees, and spied the group, it was a large army of rouges, Shizune counted 200 of them, they weren't ninjas or soldiers, just a lot of bandits, "This couldn't be the army we were looking for, right?", Shizune asked, not quite seeing them like a danger, they were a lot of people, but the 4 our them could easily beat the crap out of them in no more than 15 minutes, "I think we must wait until the night, the information said that they changed their appearance at night, right?", Lee stated, "You are right, we can wait a few minutes and see", Naruto replied, and the others nodded, they didn't waited for long, the sun was now hiding, and the moon was rising, it was a full moon, the ninja team watched how the rouges changed, they increased their body size, their skin turned red, their nails became claws, as well as their toots became fangs, their eyes turned black and horns appeared in their foreheads, and Neji stated that their chakra was now very strong, it was clear that this was the clan of the red-ogres, Shizune was proposing to the team either returning to the village, and give advise to Tsunade, or wait until the morning to fight the Clan in their weak state, until the clan leader started to talk, "WE'LL REACH KONAHA NEXT NIGHT!!!!, WE'LL SHOW THE WORLD OUR IMMENSE POWER!!!, WE'LL KILL EVERY NINJA!!!, WE'LL TAKE AWAY THEIR FAMILIES!!!", at this, Naruto clenched his fists, full of fury, "WE'LL RAPE THEIR WOMEN!!!", Neji bited his lip, building an immense rage, "AND WE'LL EAT THEIR CHILDREN!!!", Lee's body tensed and started to show trials of fiery energy on his hands, Shizune took notice of this, "Huh... boys?", "Let's kill them", Lee stated, ignoring Shizune, Naruto and Neji only smirked, as if they were possessed, "Wha.. wait!", Shizune tried to stop them, but it was too late, the 3 ninjas jumped toward the ogres.

The army of ogres were still having their 'motivational' speech, when a very angry young voice interrupted them, "So, you are going to take our families, eh?", Naruto started, building chakra in his hands, "And you are going to rape our women, huh?, Neji continued, his claws were now on his hands, their shine reflected both their sharpness and the chakra running in their edges, "And eat our children?, you are only a bunch of corpses that don't know that they are already dead", Lee finished, his scarf revolving at his back, starting to take the shape of fiery wings, the ogres stared at the ninjas, something was wrong with them, but the leader decided to show no fear, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, look!, a snack before the main dish!, let's eat this kids before heading to Konoha!", he was just finishing, and Lee was already in front of him, small flames dancing over his body, and the scarf was now a pair of thin fiery wings, he raised his hand at the chest of the ogre leader, "Die", Lee said, the leader never had a chance to move, he was engulfed by an unnatural fire, and turned into a blazing skeleton before he touched the ground, all of his followers stared, stunned by the horror of seeing their leader turned to almost ashes in a blink of the eye, their morale dropped to zero, even Shizune was paralyzed at the sight, "And we are just starting!, RASENGAN KNUCKLES!!!!", Naruto shouted, and his fist turned into spinning balls of chakra, "None of you will leave this place alive!, FIRST DOOR OPEN!", Neji shouted, his claws were now emitting an eerie glow, "You all are going to die like the animals you are!, INFERNAL RAGE!", Lee finished, and so, the 3 ninjas dashed to the now scared enemy army, Shizune was horrified, she didn't knew who to watch, Lee was dashing from one enemy to another, turning whoever he touched, into a blazing corpose, an extremely horrible way to die, Naruto was making them explode at the touch of his knuckles, he only had to impact them, to produce horrible big holes in the biggest of the ogres, and Neji was a freaking demon, one swing of his claws, and a lot of arms, heads and blood were filling the air, and he was slashing madly, "This isn't a fight... this is a slaughter!", Shizune managed to speak, but no body listened to her, she watched the blood bath, in the end, it only took 7 minutes to reduce the army to an only one survivor, Shizune managed to see this survivor, the ogre returned to the human form, it was a girl, no more than 12 years old, she was in fetal position, she was between the corposes, hiding from the ninjas, or so she tought, she was so scared that she was sobbing and shaking, Neji didn't had to use his byakugan to locate her.

"STAND UP!", Neji shouted to the girl, the girl turned to see him, he was soaked in the blood of her kind, his claws were dropping warm blood, his eyes were white, and still she felt his sight focused on her, and unbearable feeling of fear made her trying to embrace herself even more, in an attempt to shield herself, "STAND UP!, SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!", Neji was getting angrier, killing over 50 ogres was not enough, his bloodlust wasn't being satisfied yet, and Lee and Naruto turned to see what was happening, Neji raised his claw, to finish the girl, when Shizune came to her rescue, "NO!, wait!, she is only a child, don't kill her", she ran to where the girl was, and embrace her, trying to offer some protection, but the girl was scared out of her mind, and didn't reacted, as if the most minimal movement were to bring her a most horrible death, "If you weren't paying attention, she was a monster a few minutes ago, and she was very happy with the things that her leader was preparing to our people", Naruto stated, he was right, even as a child, she was an enemy, "I know... is just that she is a mere girl...", Shizune tried to reasoning with them, "What are you proposing?, to let her go?, she'll hunt you when she grow up, and will start this fight again", Neji was telling the truth, and still, Shizune didn't wanted to see her being slaughtered like her kind, "Take her as a prisoner, Tsunade may want to interrogate her, maybe there are others like her", Lee finally proposed, Shizune and Naruto nodded, however, Neji still wanted to spill more blood, but he agreed anyway.

In Tsunade's office, Kakashi and Gai were discussing with Tsunade, "Why did you sent the 3 of them, they had became dangerous in their own, putting the 3 together could prove to be dangerous, besides, Lee has being outside the village for a long time, he is not to be trusted", Kakashi stated, "At least you should sent us too to watch over them", Gai continued, "I'm aware of their skills, i choose these 3, because they are fastest ninjas in this village, and they can travel long distances without getting tired, and in the heat of battle they are like no other ninja, after all, 2 hosts to sealed bests, and a byakugan retainer, a very strong combination, i doubt they could be beaten, in fact, if this mission is successful, I'll sign them like a special task team", Tsunade proudly stated, "Oh!, and how are you going to name this special task team?", Jiraya, who appeared from the window asked, very amused, "Speed Demons Team", Tsunade answered, but Gai and Kakashi weren't happy, in fact they were wishing them to fail.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, i hope you liked it.

**Neji (staring at Tenten): **hehe, I think I know how to satify that remaining lust.

**Tenten (blushing):** Magnus-sama, can you let me help him to relax in the next chapter?

**Magnus:** Er... please read and review, see ya in next chapter.


	9. Survivors, settling feelings

**Magnus:** Welcome to this new chapter, thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter, so please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned here, except for Okuni and Matsukaze, who are OC.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Survivors, settling feelings**

"Give this man all the attention possible!, I need to think!", those were the last words that Tsunade yelled before she rushed out of the hospital, Ino and Sakura didn't had too much to think, they were battling against an imminent death, the poor guy was not only soaked in blood, but he was also bleeding a lot, he was unconscious, but he was holding his katana as if it were his own life, "COME ON!, WE NEED BLOOD BAGS AND ALL THE HANDS AVAILABLE!, THIS MAN ISN'T GONNA DIE!!!, NOT IN MY WATCH!!!!", Sakura was yelling, this guy brought some important message, she couldn't let him die, not without a fight, Ino was having trouble, she wasn't used to see that much blood and gore, and the idea of a man dieng in her hands was making her wishing to be in her flower shop, with a boring life, "WE NEED TO MAKE HIM REACT!!!, DOES ANYONE KNOW HIM?!!, ANYONE KNOWS HIS NAME?!!!!", Sakura didn't stop yelling, Ino knew that talking to the patient will help him to stay in the world of the living, but this was a foreigner, and no one knew him, not in the hospital, Ino started to search any sign in his attire that let them know who he was, and she found a tiny wood plate in a cord around his neck, she read it for only one second, before starting to whisper to him, "Don't die Matsukaze, stay with me, don't die", Sakura almost didn't notice her whisper, she was bussy trying to focus enough chakra to heal his massive wounds, they worked around 2 hours, then, Sakura finally spoke, "Well, we can't do any more for him, we healed all we could, it's up to him now, i'm leaving, Ino, let the nurses take care of him", Ino couldn't restrain herself, "What?!, why are you leaving?!, there have to be something else we could do!", Sakura looked at her, remembering the first ninja who died in her hands, "Ino, we have done everything we could do, the only thing left, is that someone stay at his side, because, i don't think he can survive this night", Ino found herself unable to accept this, Sakura was right, but she couldn't accept this, and Sakura continued, as if she just haven't said that the man was about to die, "Well, i need to take a shower, and visit Lee, I think i'm going to ask him out" (believe me, i have seen medics like this in real life), Ino cut her, "I'll stay, i want to stay, maybe i can be of help", Sakura stared at her, with a concern face, "Do as you wish, i'm not going to stop you, but my watch is over, Ino, don't die with him", said this, she left the room, Ino was hurt by her coldness, but she knew that coldness was needed to be a ninja medic, even Tsunade told her to be cold, but she wasn't able to do that, she ended taking seat at his side, "I'm going to stay here with you, Matsukaze".

Sakura decided to pay a report to Tsunade before going to Lee's house, she was surprised to see Lee, Naruto and Neji outside her office, "Hey Lee!, what's up?!", she greeted, the 3 looked at her, and gave her a heavy smile, "We are going to depart on a mission", Lee replied, Sakura noticed that none of them was happy with the mission, She was about to ask, when the door opened, and their girls came out, not more happy than the guys, Okuni noticed Sakura's presence, and they locked their eyesight, but broke it almost immediately, "Master, let me give you a massage before your departure", Okuni took Lee's arm, almost cuddling with him, Sakura was annoyed, and didn't payed attention to the other couples, she decided to live to her promise, so, she entered Tsunade's office at that instant, not wanting to fight at the moment, "Sakura, good thing you came here, how is the messenger?", Tsunade asked, not really interested, as if she knew the answer, "Pretty bad, Tsunade-sama, he lost his left eye, and his right arm, he showed massive internal damage, as well as a serious blood loss", Sakura reported, coldly, "So, any chance for him to recover?", Tsunade decided to ask, "I dn't know how was possible to him to make it to the village alive, he is most likely to die during this night", Sakura answered, "I see, thank you for your report", Tsunade finished, but Sakura couldn't help but to report about her friend, "One more thing, Tsunade-sama, Ino is refusing to leave his side, do you think is a good idea to let her stay with him?", Tsunade was now interested, a smirk showed in her face, "Of course, that will help her to reinforce her character, but it will be nice if you join her a little more, you know, let her face his death, but go from time to time to check how is she doing", Sakura smiled, she remembered her first patient lost, she was left alone with her, Tsunade showed every 2 hours to check her, until she died, in her hands, "Ok, i'll do that, i hope this make her a better medic ninja", Sakura finally replied, "But first, i need to take a shower and change my clothes, to weave good bye to Lee", Sakura added, and left the office giggling, Tsunde only sighed.

"Well, it's time to go back to work, see ya later", Sakura said, turning around to leave after weaving good byes to the departing team (well, at least to Lee), not even looking at Okuni, who was really displeased, after all, Sakura managed to steal a kiss from Lee during the struggle, however, after reaching the hospital, she wondered if the guy was already dead, or if Ino will ever forgive her for what was going to happen, she quickly read on the reports that the guy was already moved to a room, and she also noticed that the guy has a name now, which surprised her, "Matsukze?, weird, how did she knew his name?", some options came to her head, but only 2 seemed logic, either she used her possession jutsu, or she invented the name to have a more human approach to him, she idn't took long to get to the room, and she found Ino, sitting at the side of the bed, caressing the hair of the stranger, now, without all the stress, she was able to take notice of his features, he was tall, almost 7feet's, tan toasted skin, and black hair, he had a very hard complexion, he has to be at least 20 years old, "How is 'Matsukaze' doing?", Sakura finally asked, Ino was taken by surprise, she didn't hear the door opening, "Fine, he is stabilized now, I guess", Ino replied insecure, but it was obvious that she wanted him to survive, "Ino, Tsunade-sama want us to stay at night, so, why don't you go and take a short nap and come back at the sunset, believe me, you are going to need that energy", Sakura proposed her, Ino couldn't help but to smile, she didn't knew what was prepared for her, "Thank you, Sakura, I'll take a short rest then, but wake me up if Matsukaze needs help", Ino answered, and turned to leave, but Sakura stopped her, she needed to ask a silly question, "Why do you call him 'Matsukaze'?", Ino turned and pointed to her neck, and then left the room, Sakura didn't cached it at first, then turned to inspect the guy, and she noticed the cheap necklace, it was a tiny wood plate, with an inscription that read as follow:

_**I'm The Wind in The Pines**_

_**I sing when the change**__** arrives**_

Ino woke up at the sunset, she felt great after sleeping 4 hours, after stretching a little, she headed to the stranger's room, she found Sakura outside the room, talking to a nurse, "Why are you here?, How is Matsukaze?", Ino was began to stress, while Sakura was somewhat calm, "Don't worry, i just come out to check something with the nurse, the patient was still alive when I left the room, by the way, is all yours, I have to keep an eye on the rest of the hospital, you only have to check this patient", Sakura stated, cursing herself for doing this to her friend, but she knew this was needed, "Humm... thanks...", Ino replied, and entered the room, this was the beginning of a night that Ino later described as her most stressing night in all her life, the guy wasn't right at all, his heart stopped during the night, and Ino reacted immediately, trying to focus her chakra, massaging his heart, crying in his chest, shouting his name, as well as asking for medical assistance, which wasn't arriving, it was a very hard night, the heart of the patient stopped 7 times in total, until the fifth, the medical assistance showed up, in the sixth, Sakura told her to let him go, the seventh time she was alone again, trying to bring him back to life, crying as if the most important person in her life died in front of her, "Don't die!, come back to me!, don't die!, REVIVE MATSUKAZEEEEE!!!!", it was a very long and hard night, a night of tears.

It was morning again, Tsunade was already in her office, and she was very happy to see a basket with the ingredients of the bath, as well as a letter explained how to make the bath itself, she opened the window, and started to wonder if Shizune and the boy were reaching their target by now, when she caught the voice of the gate guards, "They are here, Shizune, Lee, Naruto and Neji are back!!!", Tsunade was surprised, "Damn it!, that was fast!, I hope they don't have bad news", Tsunade didn't had to wait for long, but was very surprised to see them in their current state, Lee was as clean as he was before departing, Naruto had a lot of blood staining his clothes, she was wondering if that blood was his, or of his foes, Neji was an impressive sight, soaked in dry blood, his white shirt was almost black now, even his hair looked soaked in blood, but he not only seemed to be unharmed, but untouched too, Shizune seemed to be trembling, and she was carrying something, Tsunade couldn't help but to ask, "What the hell happened?", "We are leaving the details to Shizune-san, but it was a successful mission, we are leaving now, we have to clean our bodies and souls", Lee quickly answered, "Yeah, we need a bath and some special attention, see ya later granny Tsunade", Naruto added, "Yeah, special attention", Neji finished, and Tsunade didn't stopped them.

Short after they were gone, Shizune started to report, "They are demons!", Tsunade became a little confused, "Who?", "Lee, Naruto and Neji!, they are demons, that was an horrible slaughter!, they slaughtered them all", Shizune was losing her composture, "How many?", Tsunade asked again, "200", Shizune replied, about to freak out, but Tsunade was calm, "Well, a successful mission, but what are you holding?", she asked to Shizune, "Tsunade-sama!, they slaughtered them all in 7 minutes!, that's far inhuman!, we need to take preventive actions before...", Tsunade didn't let her finish, "Shizune, you weren't here when Minato slaughtered thousands of enemies in the blink of the eye, and he was branded as a hero, and granted the title of fourth Hokage, these 3 only defended our village from 200!, the least I can do for them is to grant them the jounin title..., Shizune, what are you holding?", Shizune was taken aback, she didn't remembered the storys about Minato, and still, she wasn't able to believe that Tsunade was about to turn these 3 demons into jounins, then, she was returned to reality when Tsunade asked for the thing she was holding, "She is a survivor, a mere child", Shizune managed to say, Tsunade's eyes widened, "A survivor?, was she a prisoner from the Ogres?, is she from the village of the wounded stranger?", Tsunade was very curious, maybe the girl could answer some questions about the young man, but Shizune needed to confess who she was, "No, Tsunade-sama, she is one of the ogres", said this, Shizune let the girl rest in the floor, leaning her back to the wall, the girl was like a doll, lifeless, her eyes wide open, tears still coming out, she was out of her mind, and Tsunade was upset, "YOU BROUGHT ONE OF THE ENEMYS HERE?!!!!, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!", Shizune didn't know what to reply, so, she let her maternal instinct to take over her, "But... but... is only a child, I just wasn't able to let them kill her without any mercy", Tsunade was still very angry, even as a child, the girl could prove to be dangerous, however, she wasn't able to fight those puppy eyes, "Put her in a cell, and remember my words, i make you responsible for her actions, understood?", in the end, Tsunade allowed her to stay, as a prisoner, but alive, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama", was Shizune's reply.

Naruto and Hinata were having their happy time at Ichiraku, they selected a small table in a private corner, it had 2 seats, but they only used one, Hinata was sited on Naruto's lap, one leg to each side, he was hugging her, to make her even closer, and she was feeding him the rammen, between kisses, remarking how heroic he was by defeating the ogres and protecting her, Ayame couldn't help but to stare at them, in fact this had became her favorite hobby, to watch the cute couple, meanwhile, in home, Neji and Tenten were having their 'relaxing' time, the bathroom was now a mess, with Neji's clothes all over the floor, staining everything with blood, both stayed at the bed for most of the day, Tenten couldn't help but to enjoy Neji's outburst of energy, but in Lee's home, things weren't so calm, at least not in Lee's mind, he was siting, legs crossed , he only had his black pants on, he even let his ponytail loose, giving him a somewhat wild look, he was staring at no particular place, he was deep in his toughts, Okuni was making tea, but seeing her master like that wasn't good, so, she decided to break his trance, he needed to relax, not to get depressed, so, she decided to give him a massage.

Lee was thinking on the kiss of Sakura, he felt nothing, all this time he was thinking that he was in love with 2 girls, but now, he doubted that he loved even one, but then, he felt Okuni's hands, running around his back and neck, they were warm, and careful, she was mumbling a song, something like a lullaby, she cared for him, she wanted him to be happy, she may even noticed that he was depressed, he couldn't stand it anymore, in one swift motion, he rose up, and turned to face her, with a soft face, he reached her face with his fingers, and started to caress her, she didn't moved, neither talked, she only blushed, enjoying Lee's caress, she was silent, not wanting to ruin the moment, so long she waited for him to touch her like this, she didn't resisted, nor pressing him to go further, she only allowed him to do as he pleased, then, Lee spoke, nervous, "I... I'm sorry... I need to know if I feel something for you...", then, one of the wishes of Okuni became true, Lee pressed his lips against hers, in a soft and gentle kiss, her first kiss, after a few seconds, the kiss didn't broke, and se found herself throwing her arms around Lee's neck, she only blushed more when she felt Lee's hands grabbing her from her back, the kiss then turned into a passionate one, Okuni was lost in the bliss, she was in heaven, Lee not only found pleasure in this kiss, he found himself being happy, almost complete, he found himself wishing to start a family right now, both were happy, willing to take this wonderful moment to higher levels, they didn't noticed that the door opening.

"Lee?", it was Sakura, both turned to face her, expecting an over reaction, but only the silence reigned in the house, this was a very awkard moment, but Lee didn't broke the embrace, neither Okuni, "Er... humm... Lee, I came to invite you to lunch, er... can you accept pretty please?", Sakura was nervous, she was boiling with rage, but didn't wanted to ruin the day for that 'foxy maiden', "I know you are... bussy... at the moment, but when you finish, i will like you to go to my home, i'll make you some extra spicy curry...", Sakura was babbling, but Lee couldn't contain himself any longer, "Sakura-san, will you keep 'loving' me if i started to use green spandex again?", Sakura was taken by surprise, but this time, she knew the answer, "Yes, Lee-kun, because no matter what you wear, you are still Rock Lee in the inside", Sakura replied proudly of herself, but Lee had another question, "And if Sasuke returned, what will you do?...".

In the hospital, Ino was drained of chakra and energy, the guy she was taking care of, died 7 times in front of her, and 7 times she managed to take him back, she skipped breakfast and lunch, she didn't wanted him to die just because she was busy eating, all the night and day she battled to make him live, and now he seemed to be stabilized, and she had a crazy idea, she leaned her head to his chest, and struck her ear against him, the hear his heartbeat, it was rhythmic, steady, she found it very relaxing, she almost fall asleep, when she felt a hand caressing her hair, she opened her eyes, and was met by a brown eye, she smiled, and tears came down from her eyes, "You are awake!", she squeaked, the man that Sakura told her that didn't going to survive the night, was awake now, and Ino couldn't be more happy.

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Okuni (blushing):** I did, thank you so much, Magnus-sama.

**Sakura (Very angry):** I did not!, you owe me some happines!

**Matsukaze:** Thank you for giving me a name, and not letting me die.

**Magnus:** Ok... send reviews and see ya in the next chapter.


	10. Silly questions, painful answers

**Magnus:** Hi to all and thank you for the reviews, here is the new chapter, hope you like it, so please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being named in this fic, with the exception of Okuni and Matsukaze, who are OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Silly questions, painful answers**

"And if Sasuke returned, what will you do?", Lee's question felt like a sword in the heart, he touched a very deep and forgotten wound, her heart almost stopped, and gasped, she was speechless, but that was enough answer for him, "Do you see?, you don't LOVE me, you are taking me as a replacement, Sakura-san, don't do this to yourself, I promised to protect you, and that includes to protect you from yourself, I'm not going to be with you", Sakura felt destroyed, she wanted to yell at Lee, she wanted to kill Okuni, but she knew, that Lee was right, she still wished that Sasuke returned, and she didn't know who she loved more, if Lee or Sasuke, it was true, she was chasing Lee because Sasuke wasn't here, and that made her felt even worse, so much that she ran, she ran with no direction, she just ran, she didn't had to turn back to see that Lee wasn't following her, Lee and Okuni only stared at the still open door, "I love you, Okuni, you may never call me master again", Lee finally spoke, then Okuni closed the door, and turned to face Lee, blushing, and with puppy eyes, "Then I beg you, make me yours", Okuni was nervous, and happy, and she didn't had to wait long, because Lee went to her, and started to undress her, like a gentleman, with utmost care, he wanted to remember this as his most precious day.

Sakura was depressed, and angry, half to herself, half to Okuni, without knowing, she ran to the bridge of team 7, she stopped to watch, to think, to remember, standing there, she remembered every moment she was with Sasuke and Naruto, she remembered how she was depressed thinking about Sasuke after he ran away, she remembered how she started to think about Lee when he left in his training journey, she remembered how she was left alone every time, she was very depressed, then, she remembered that every time she felt depressed, the work at the hospital helped her, and by remembering the hospital, she remembered Ino, she left Ino with a dieing patient yesterday, and it was pass lunch time by now!, "Well, she may be more depressed than me", she talked to herself, feeling guilty, and with that, she went to the hospital, getting ready for a sea of tears, or curses.

Sakura reached the hospital, already visualising that Ino still will be on the patient room, crying and cursing, she walked to the room, thinking in the proper words to comfort her friend, but when she reached the door, just before she opened it, she hear Ino, "You are awake!", Sakura was taken by surprise, but didn't jumped to conclusions, maybe Ino was worst than she thought, but then a deep male voice answered Ino, "I think so, I recognize your voice, you guided me back from the valley of the death, you must be my guardian angel", Sakura was unsure to enter now, she didn't knew what to expect, until she heard that Ino was sobbing, "Why are you crying?, I thought that the angels didn't cryed", the guy was trying to comfort her, and Sakura decided that it was time to enter, at first she was shocked, she saw Ino crying directly over the stranger's chest, she didn't approved that, but she needed to say something nice, "Unbelievable!, Ino, you must have special powers!", Sakura stated trying to comfort Ino, Ino turned to face Sakura, and smiled, just to collapse over the stranger, she was drained of chakra, she didn't sleep, or eat, she was in need of medical attention, so, Sakura lifted her, and let her rest in the other bed of the room, while asking some medical attention, Sakura also noticed the concerned face of the stranger, so, she decided to talk a little with him, "So, how are you feeling, er...?", Sakura asked, unsure of his true name, "Alive, and the name is Matsukaze, my savior already knew it, but I don't know why", Matsukaze replied, staring at the unconscious Ino, then he turned to face Sakura, "I remember your voice too, you said I was already dead, but, did the Hokage assemble an army already?", Sakura was shocked, this guy wasn't asking for himself, but for the village safety, she decided to tell him that there was nothing to worry about, "Don't worry, Matsukaze-san, the Hokage already sent a special task force", Matsukaze was amazed, he never thought that the Hokage could assemble an army so soon, "I... see..., I bet they were your best warriors, how many of them?, 200?, 300?, I hope everyone returns alive", Sakura was eye widened, this guy was talking about a true large army, but before she could think, she was already answering, "Matsukaze... the Hokage only sent 3 ninjas, with a supervisor", Matsukaze didn't took long to reply, "WHAT?!, ONLY 4 PEOPLE?!, oh my God!, they must already be dead, is my fault, I should have been more specific, I should have resisted more, you must warn...", Sakura decided to stop the stress of the guy, she didn't wanted him to collapse, "The team is already back, there are no more red-ogres", Matsukaze eye widened, he had no words, but only a questioning face, "They killed every red-ogre, that is the report, the account of dead ogres is of 200, you don't have to worry again", Sakura stated with a smile, but Matsukaze was now scared out of his mind, he saw those monsters killing everyone in his town, every warrior, finally, his thoughts came out, "WHAT. KIND. OF. TEAM. WAS. THAT?!!!", Sakura smirked, she thought of tell him that they were bad people, or demons, she hate them all, but she knew that talking bad about them right now will be bad for her later, "Rest for now, the Hokage will want to have a word with you", Sakura replied, at this, Matsukaze only nodded, and turned to stare at his savior, Ino, Sakura left the room, feeling even worst than before, she almost cursed the guy for surviving, in the way out of the hospital, she commanded a nurse to deliver the news of Matsukaze to Tsunade, and she left to take a walk on the park.

Sakura felt like nothing, she was in the middle of happy people, happy couples, she even started to hate Ino, not because she managed to save a man at the edge of death, but because she saw the crush in Matsukaze's eye, she wandered in the park until late in the night, it was a precious full moon night (sometimes a full moon can be seen on the sky for 2 consecutive nights), she was lost in her misery, until a voice took her back to reality, "Long time no see, Sakura, I missed you, did you missed me?", Sakura was unable to believe what her eyes saw, it was Sasuke!, "Sasuke... is that really you?", Sakura was unsure, maybe she went crazy with her depression, but then Sasuke get closer, he hugged her, and give her a kiss, Sakura didn't lose her time, she hugged him back, and deepened the kiss, when they broke out for air, he continued speaking, "Sakura, I need you, I want you to be the mother of my children, do you still want to be with me?", Sakura only nodded as reply, she was like drunk, unable to think in other thing besides the fact that her Sasuke was here, in her arms, then Sasuke continued, "Then listen, I can't stay, but I want to take you with me, but to do that, you need to help me...".

* * *

**Magnus: **I hope you liked it, i know is short, but is to explain the next chain of events.

**Sakura:** ...I'm sorry for yelling at you..., I didn't knew that you would bring Sasuke back...

**Okuni: **Thank you!, thank you!, thank you!, Magnus-sama, I will forever be grateful.

**Lee (blushing and hyper happy):** Me too, thank you, Magnus-sama.

**Magnus:** Ok... se ya in next chapter.


	11. The fall of the sharingan

**Magnus:** Thank you for reading this far and welcome to this new chapter, by the way, the battles happen at the same time, I hope you like it, so please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being named in this fic, with the exception of the OCs

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The fall of the sharingan**

During 6 months, the village of Konoha has come to be a peaceful place, during this time the speed demons were awarded the jounin title, becoming the most feared team among all the villages, and were allowed to marry their girlfriends in a triple wedding (just to stop the hypocrisy, because they lived together for a very long time), Lee and Okuni moved to a larger house (Okuni asked this to Tsunade, stating that she wanted to have as many kids as possible), Naruto and Neji decided to keep living together, so, they started to build more rooms to the already large house, Matsukaze was allowed to stay in the village, he risked his life to prevent the Hokage, besides, with the destruction of his town, as well as the death of all his people, he had no place to go, Ino gave up to being a medic ninja, she stated that she won't be able to survive the death of a patient in her hands, but stayed to be nurse of Matsukaze, she helped him to learn to use his chakra to move the puppet right arm attached to his right shoulder, that way, he was be able to work as he used to be, which was taming horses and being a fine warrior (he was able to wield a zanbato as if it were a dagger, but the lack of speed and agility made him unsuitable to be a ninja), Matsukaze was very overprotective of Ino, and Ino was very happy to have him at her side (nurse syndrome, she fell in love because she nursed him), Shizune was able to interrogate the survivor ogre, but she only managed to get her name, 'Nuwa', the girl lost her memory, and showed no transformations at night, she even started to call Shizune as 'mommy', this of course made Tsunade mad, mostly because Shizune didn't put her in a cell, she took her to her home, and now was accepting her as her adoptive 'daughter', in the end, Nuwa never attacked anyone.

During this time, every full moon, Sakura and Sasuke met at the park, hiding from the sight of Konoha, making plans, checking the steps to follow, preparing for the day to be together, "Don't worry, my dear Sakura, you don't have to do anything really bad, just make sure to lessen the security of the forbidden scroll, and come here...", Sasuke was repassing again, "So, when Kabuto steal it, and get all the attention of the ninjas, we will be able to escape without being chased, you are so smart!", Sakura was repeating the already well known plan, "With you at my side, I will be able to have the world within the reach of my hand, you and me, are going to start the most powerful clan in the history", Sasuke had it all planed, he was about to betray Orochimaru, as well as secure the downfall of Konoha, all while securing a woman to carry his children, "I will Love to give you children!", Sakura squeaked happily, while trapping him between kisses.

It was winter now, the snow was covering the streets now, there were a lot of happiness in the village, the kids were playing in the snow, the Uzumaki manor was warm and merry as usual, but in the Hokage's office... "Why are you quiting missions?", Tsunade was battling with Shikamaru, he just received the notice that Temari was pregnant, and he promised to quit missions and start working at school when they started to wait for a child, "I already told you, my wife is pregnant and I want to be there when my child born, and I want to be there when he grows, so, I'm quiting, I can accept a work at school, or anything else, but not outside the village", Shikamaru was not in a lazy mood today, in fact, he was bossy, "But you are my best tactician!", Tsunade wasn't giving up, he had made successful a lot of impossible missions, "Well, I can be a tactician here, I won't refuse to help you in that way, I'm refusing to leave my wife alone", Shikamaru wasn't going lose this battle, he wasn't going to let his wife alone, not in this state (when Temari learned she had a child in her tummy, she became very insecure and frail), Tsunade was trying to understand him, then, while turning to see around her office to search for an answer, she found the katana that Matsukaze had when he arrived, he said that it was important for his town, and he gave it as a gift to the Hokage for avenging his people, and by looking at it, she understood Shikamru's petition, "Ok, i'll reassign you to the academy, but I'll call you whenever I feel your tactics are required", at this, Shikamaru was very satisfied, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama".

In the training grounds, Chouji was watching the new training that Ino was taking, since she quited being a medical ninja, she felt the need of being useful to the team, her ability to take possession of a foe was good, but not so good in battle, her medical skills were ok, but not as powerful as she could like, only to heal minor wounds, so, she decided to improve her battle skills, and since Asuma wasn't helping her (he didn't found a proper training for her), she turned to Matsukaze for help, he was a fine swordman, and since he was very slow for her, she found easy to learn his moves, however, she didn't had the strength to use a zanbato, so, he gave her a long sword, now in the training grounds, she was showing a lot of progress, "Very good, Ino-chan, you not only learned the way of the sword fast, you are fighting with great agility", Matsukaze was very proud, he was able to teach Ino a lot of basic moves, but Ino wanted to use the sword like him, because he was able to split a boulder with little effort, while she was only able to do little damage to a log, "Thank you, Matsukaze-kun, but I think I'll never be able to be as good as you, I bet you can cut even thick armor", Ino liked him, he had no right arm, not of flesh but of wood, covered by bulky clothes, but she found him attractive, he had no left eye, he don't even wear an eye patch or glass eye, but she found him handsome, "Well, yes, I can, but is not a matter of having strength, or a big weapon, is a matter of focus, if there were a method to let me show the feeling...", Matsukaze liked her, she was his angel, she was his savior, he wished to go with her on missions, to protect her, but he wasn't a ninja, Tsunade never allowed him to go with her, but when he stated the part of let her feeling, Ino had an idea, "I know a way for that!", Matsukaze was confused, but he let her explain, "I know you can think this is dangerous, but i want you to receive my jutsu, look, for a short time, i will gain control of your body, that way I'll get the feeling of your body", she blushed a little, but Matsukze agreed, still not knowing exactly what she referring, when the jutsu were completed, Ino found herself in Matsukaze's body, and found herself amazed, "How weird!, I can feel how strong and heavy you are!, and the chakra flow in your puppet arm is powerful, I think I'm getting the idea, you infuse things with your chakra to use them as extensions of your body", Chouji found funny to hear the deep voice of Matsukaze, talking like Ino, but then another voice caught the attention of both, "Indeed, this is most interesting", It was Ino's voice, as well as Ino's body, moving, somehow, Ino forgot to close the gate of her mind, accidentally allowing Matsukaze to enter her body, they crossed sights, and blushed, while Chouji started to laugh, a lot.

In the market, Shizune was purchasing provisions (and sake) as any other common day, however, she got glaces every time the little red head girl at her side talked, "Mommy, why can't I go to school like the other kids?", every day, Nuwa questioned this, expecting to be allowed to go to the academy, she wasn't as rejected as Naruto was, but Shizune couldn't withstand seeing her being teased for being a foreigner, "Because I'm teaching you, and I'm better than regular teachers, besides, you can still play with other kids at the park and the training grounds", this was the usual reply of Shizune, normally this was enough, but today, Nuwa had another question, "But why can't I go near to the horses?, i saw the other kids playing with them, and not only in the school class (since Matsukaze started to rise horses, he allowed the academy kids to play and train horseman skills, this has became a common class for the academy now), why mommy?", Nuwa really wanted to ride a horse, but Matsukaze menaced to cut her in half if he spotted her near the stables (he stated to Tsunade that Nuwa was the ogre who ate his right arm, and he will never forgive her), Shizune almost wanted to cry, she wasn't able to tell her that she was the cause of Matsukaze disgrace, "I... I promise to ask Tsunade for permission, to let you ride a horse for one day", Shizune wanted her to be happy as a normal girl, and couldn't help but to let a tear come out of her eye, she wanted to be a good mother, even if she wasn't able to deny that Nuwa was a monster.

Sakura was walking to her house, to her, it was a matter of time, this was her night, the night she'll leave Konoha to marry the man she truly love, she managed to make sure that the scroll will be less secured that night, she gave the guards food, slightly poisoned, just enough to make them go to the bathroom for an emergency, while making sure that the replacement guards will be late that night, she send them in search of a lost Konohamaru, who was safe and healthy, trapped in a storehouse basement, everything was ready, because she also added traps to the scroll room, making sure that Kabuto will steal it, but also making sure that he will make an alarm sound, she was playing both sides, just to spread chaos, to leave unnoticed, in her home, she already had a backpack with all she needed, as well as a few important things, Sasuke told her to take only the important things, because they'll never gonna come back.

In a nearby hill, 3 men were hiding, watching Konoha, waiting for the night to move, "Is she to be trusted?, I mean, you haven't seen her in 4 years, how did you convince her to betray her village?", Kabuto still had his doubts, he never trusted Sasuke, but Orochimaru told him to follow his lead, "Yeah, she will do it, love can be a powerful weapon, she is more than happy to do this", Sasuke replied, with a scary grin, this made Kabuto even more nervous, he had this bad feeling since the mission was given, he was supposed to steal the forbidden scroll while Sasuke and his new friend wreak havoc in the village, kidnapping a woman to preserve the sharingan linage, "How about your friend there, is 'he' ready?, will you be able to control him?", Kabuto was now repassing the plan, trying to reassure himself that he was the one who was not to enter in battle, "Who?, Dokkimaru?, he is more than ready, isn't that right, my furry friend?", Sasuke was now calling the third 'man', Dokkimaru was cald in a suit made of snow white fur, he had a red chest plate, as well as red armor gloves and boots, they were clawed, giving the appearance of being of a demon, he also was wearing a full helmet, resembling a horned demon, and in top of that, he was the wielder of Muramasa, a bloody sharp katana, "Yes!, yes!, Sasuke dear friend!, I'm always ready to spill the blood of the innocents and warriors alike!, I'm very willing to rape and kill this Tsunade!, ready!, ready!, ready!, i'll kill as many as i can while you grab your girl!, I'll rape as many as I can while you steal your scroll!, mwahahaha!", now Kabuto was wishing to not be there, not with them, he wondered why this freak saw Sasuke as his friend, and why he followed his commands, "See?, he is ready, you have nothing to worry, now we only have to wait for the signal", Sasuke showed overconfidence, and Kabuto was very nervous, he didn't liked how easy this mission was supposed to be, but there was nothing he could do, the sunset was about to finish, and then, a series of little flashes were seen at Sakuras home, that was the signal, and the mission started, Sasuke went directly to the park, while Kabuto went stealthy to the room of the forbidden scroll, but Dokkimaru, as part of the plan as well as his way to be, went jumping over the roofs, laughing maniacally, trying to get all the attention possible.

In the Uzumaki manor, Lee, Naruto and Neji, as well as their respective wives, were having a nice dinner time, it was just another successful S-mission, they were rich now, with all the fame and money, it was surprising that they were still living like normal people (in a maner of speech, because they were so feared that other villages had explicit orders to flee at the sight of any of them), the dinner was great, the their wives had a special touch with the food (by now, Tenten was able to properly cook, thanks to Hinata), they were very merry, until... _**"Lee, be careful, there is danger nearby"**_, Lee's face turned serious, as well as Naruto, this wasn't the first time Neji saw them being like this, he knew that the beasts inside his friends warned them when something was very wrong, "Guys, the Phoenix!...", Lee stated, with a concerned voice, "I know, Kyuubi too...", Naruto replied, confirming the warning, Neji was about to ask the details, when a maniacal laughter was heard, then, the 3 of them rushed out of the manor, asking the 3 girls to be very careful, once outside they rushed to different places, Lee and Naruto were guided by their beasts, while Neji decided to investigate some fireworks that came from the room of the forbidden scroll.

Kabuto was very annoyed, he only found one guard, it was easy as planed, but when he grabbed the scroll, the trap ruined it all, now he was fleeing from the ANBU, "Damn that foolish girl!, she better have a nice ass to repay me or else...", he couldn't finish his treat, he was surprised by Neji's flying kick, he hit the ground with great force and barely had time to evade the claw that wanted to finish him, once he stud up, he took notice of Neji, he didn't remembered him this way, "So, the genius really changed his style!, interesting, but without the surprise factor, you are no match for me", Kabuto changed to a fighting stance, and almost laughed when he saw Neji's stance, he thought that he looked stupid, until Neji leaped at him, he was slashing madly, and fast, Kabuto barely dodged the slashes, he was amazed of the speed of this technique, "Awesome!, no wonder why you changed your style!, but you'll need something bette... UGH!...", Kabuto felt the pain, several scratches were over his body, he concluded that he was extending the reach of the claws with his chakra, which means that he was much more dangerous than he expected, Kabuto needed a plan and fast, the ANBU were to reach him soon, and that will be troublesome for his escape, but then Neji decided to finish him, "Is over, traitor, your life ends here, I will enjoy cutting you into small pieces!, FIRST DOOR!...", Kabuto didn't wanted him to finish, he knew about the doors, and thinking in Neji using them, was enought to scare him, but then he remembered something, supposedly, the Hyuga techniques were incompatible with weaponary, and Kabuto saw this as his chance of getting away, he threw the scroll up to were Neji was, making him turn up and use the byakugan to see if it wasn't a fake, he saw it was the true scroll, but he also noticed that Kabuto used the shadow clones, and was now surrounding him, several kabutos launched against him, at the same time, they were very close, Neji didn't had the time to repel them all, there was only one chance, "KAITEN!", Neji shouted, not remembering that he was still holding the claws, the ANBU came in time to see this part of the battle, the chakra sphere never came, instead, an insane amount thin air blades formed around him, so many that they formed a web, and Kabuto passed it, and stoped, all his clones were gone now, Neji also stopped his spin, and the ANBU stared anxious, wondering who got hurt, Kabuto was still holding a kunai, and the kunai fell to the ground, in many small pieces, his glasses were next, and then, his body, Kabuto fell to the ground cut into many small pieces, some of the ANBU fainted at the gross sight, Neji looked at the remains of Kabuto, and caught the scroll, he was very proud of his new technique (and was grateful for being lucky, when he felt the claws during the kaiten, he almost cursed himself for not take them out for the technique), he was about to claim his victory when an intense light made all of them to turn to the park.

Ino and Matsukaze were on their way to the Hokage's office, Ino liked to ask things to Tsunade at night, she always agreed, in this case, she wanted to be allowed to teach Matsukaze the way of the ninja, they were babbling about this when they heard the maniac laughter, an instant later, a furry figure jumped in front of them, "Yay!, yay!, a yummy Blondie!, the first of the night!", Ino was very scared, he was using a powerful killer intent, Ino was defenceless, but Matsukaze seemed to be unaffected, and he unfolded his zanbato, "You better stay away from her, or i'll cut you in half!", Matsukaze shouted, Ino was amazed, but Dokkimaru was amused, "Well, well, a valiant horse tamer!, I thought everyone became ogre food!", Dokkimaru was enjoying the angry look on Matsukaze's face, "YOU!, HOW YOU DARE?!", Matsukaze was very angry now, but when he launched his attack, Dokkimaru launched his attack as well, the 2 swords clashed, the impact was strong, and the 2 warriors went in a deadlock, "Woooow!, you have a good sword there, horse tamer!, is the first time someone managed to stop muramasa's edge!, mwahahahahahaha!", Dokkimaru was having fun, but he had a work to do, and battling Matsukaze wasn't part of the plan, he leaped backward to break the deadlock, and then relaunched his attack, Matsukaze didn't had enough time to block with the zanbato, and Dokkimaru's katana hit Matsukaze's right fist, sending a shot of chakra trough it, making it explode, the zanbato and Matsukaze were sent flying, and landed near Ino, she went immediately in his aid, trying to heal him, but Dokkimaru was now annoyed, "WHAT?!, where is the blood?, why are only wood pieces and ripped clothes?, did the ogres only munched you and the spit you for having bad taste?, well, it doesn't matter, now i'm going to cut your other arm and legs, then i'll rape you girlfriend in front of you!", Matsukaze felt useless, he was thinking on sacrifice his life to give Ino a chance of run away, but Dokkimaru was fast, he leaped forward, giving Matsukaze no time to react, when an orange blurr came between the couple and their attacker, "RASENGAN SHIELD!", it was Naruto, charging spinning chakra balls in both hands, and making them clash in front of him, the result, was a big spinig sphere, the katana touched it, and was sent flying several yards away, while Dokkimaru was sent backward to the ground, getting stunned in the way, he was trying to get on his feet, still wondering what kind of jutsu was that, but naruto was now in front of him, with his hand extended toward him, charging an incredible amount of chakra, "YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY?!, AFTER HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO MY FRIENDS?!, DIE!, RASENGAN BANISHER!!!!", Dokkimaru only had time to gasp at Naruto's statement, and he was trapped into a violent vortex, Naruto was using his rasengan to make a large cylinder, where the mix of the speed and the compression, destroyed Dkkimaru's body, letting in the floor, a bloody mess, as the only remains of Dokkimaru, Ino and Matsukaze were amazed at the sight of such technique, they were hugging each other, trying to protect themselves, Naruto saw them, and thought that they made a nice couple, but before he was given a chance to ask if they were ok, an intense light in the park caught their attention.

Sakura was running in the park, heading to the meeting place, she heard the fireworks, but didn't turned to watch them, she only smirked, by now, all the attention will be over Kabuto, with this thoughts, she made it to the meeting place, near the village border, Sasuke was already there, waiting for her, when they met, they hugged and kissed, "Sasuke, my love, at least we are together,I'm so happy!", Sakura was speaking while kissing Sasuke, "I know, i'm happy too, but we aren't safe yet, let's go!", Sasuke stated, and she nodded, but when they were about to go, another voice stopped them, "There you are, Sakura-san, and i'm very surprised to see you again, Sasuke Uchiha", both turned to face Lee, Sasuke was amazed that Lee stopped using green spandex, but Sakura gasped in terror, "And what are you going to do, failure?, are you going to try to stop us?", Sasuke was overconfident, to him, Lee was as usual, a failure, a half ninja, he may be dressed different, but he saw him as a looser, however, Sakura couldn't let him fight Lee careless, "Sasuke, be careful, he is not the same Lee, he almost killed Maito Gai, don't let your guard down", Sasuke looked at her concerned face, and decided to show all his power, "Ok, Lee, come here and give your best try!", Sasuke shouted while he was transforming, gathering the power of the heaven's seal, "You'll regret those words, puny human", Lee answered, not in his usual manner, but he seemed to be possessed, and he got covered instantly in fiery energy, with thin fire wings at his back, they started to fight, at great speed, Sasuke sharingan allowed him to track Lee's moves, he felt like the time he fought Naruto at the valley of the end, Lee didn't had any trouble following Sasuke moves, to him, this was almost a slow battle, after a few hits, Sasuke began to understand that this wasn't the Lee he used to know, he was using a strange type of energy, something different to the chakra, he wasn't going to get tired, so, he decided to use his most mortal technique, he allowed one punch to hit him, and the he gabbed Lee from the shoulders, and made eye contact, then he released his Mangekyo Saringan, and dragged Lee to the mindscape, however, in the mindscape, Sasuke didn't saw Lee, he saw an immense firebird, it was angry, ready to burn whatever come in in the sight, and it was Sasuke in the sight, Sauske never ever before felt fear as in this moment, he felt that the bird could consume him in the blink of the eye, and he broke the jutsu, leaping backward, scared of Lee, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!, JUTSU BLACK FIRE!!!", Sasuke was doing a desperate move to finish this, and Lee didn't care to evade the jutsu, in fact, he received it all, getting engulfed by the black flames, at this sight, Sasuke started to laugh, "That's it looser!, burn!, burn!, hahahahaha!", he was claiming victory, because nothing can survive his black fire, but Sakura was still filled with terror, she felt this as a DejaVu, she was about to scream to Sasuke to start running, to leave immediately the village, when a laughter made them froze of horror, it was a supernatural laughter, as if the gates of hell opened in front of them, to let an archdemon roam free on earth, and the laughter came from the center of the flames, _**"That's all?, is that the best you can do?, your brother was funnier than you!, I wonder if you will end screaming like a girl like he did in the end!!!"**_, at this, the flames turned gold and red, revealing Lee, his wings were now full grown, they no longer were trials of energy, they were now like true wings, with feathers made of 'solid' fire, he looked like an angel, Sasuke was trying to change to a defensive stance, when Lee launched his attack, it was a simple fast motion, leaving trials of fire in the way, melting the rocks in the road, Sasuke didn't had time to react, Lee's fist reached his abdomen, sending an incredible amount of pain, then other 3 punches followed, letting him out of air, then a swift kick found its way to Sasuke's face, forcing him to turn due to the strength of the hit, Sasuke could have done several spins, but Lee didn't allowed him, because he grabbed Sasuke from his hand like wings, the heat of his grip made Sasuke scream of pain, then, Lee lifted him, and in one motion, he tore apart Sasuke's wings, while sending him up in the sky with a burst of fire, in his hands, Sasuke's wings were reduced to ashes in the blink of the eye, Sakura watched with horror this slaughter, Sasuke was still in his way up, when Lee lowered his stance, preparing for a jump, his wings were now unfolded, pointing at the sky, like an eagle ready to fly, and then, Lee shouted, "RISING METEOR INFERNO!!!!!!!!!", at the last word, the wings flipped, launching him towards Sasuke in a rising flying kick, with an unholy speed, it was as if Sasuke were at mere 3 feet's of distance, and not the 3 miles he already was from the ground, the kick reached Sasuke with hellish violence, the ground shake at the impact, and a chakra explosion turned the night in day for a few seconds (this was the light the others saw).

Sakura was recovering from the impact, and saw Lee landing graceful in front of her, at a short distance, and there was no trace of Sasuke, she was frozen, not able to say anything, or move, Lee's eyes were cold, then he raised his right hand to the sky, Sakura's eyes grew wide, she was sure now, she was next, she was sure he will turned her to ashes, just because she was a traitor now, but the sound of something falling returned her to reality, just in time to see the beaten body of Sasuke, the normal Sasuke, fall with his back in Lee's hand, she hear Sasuke's spine break against that hand, and that sound hurt her heart, her poor Sasuke received an extra punishment, she turned her eyes to face Lee, he was untouched by the idea of breaking his back, he even threw Sasuke's body to Sakura, the poor guy landed just at her feet, "He is alive... for now", Lee stated, coldly, then he smirked and continued, "If you want him to live, take his eyes out, unless you want him to be burned to ashes".

* * *

**A/N:** A Zanbato is a polearm blade weapon, like Zabuza sword.

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Nuwa:** Yay!, I have a mommy now!, Shizune is my mommy!

**Sakura:** ... I hate you (sob), why did you do that to my dear Sasuke? (sob), you are monster! (sob, sob)

**Magnus:** Er..., please send your reviews, and see ya in next chapter.


	12. Siners and penitences

**Magnus:** There we go, another quick update, please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being named here, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Sinners and penitences**

Sakura Haruno, heir to the guru of medicine title, wielder of an inhuman strength, was siting at the side of a bed, in a room at the hospital of Konoha, she was powerless, she was in pain, because in front of her, in the bed, Sasuke Uchiha, the run away shinobi, the traitor, was in critical condition, she knew that with the proper treatment, he could be fine in no more than 6 months, but she also knew that no medic will give him that treatment, she hated Lee for this, not only he do this damage to him, but he forced her to do even more damage, and at the same time, she was grateful, because he not only allowed Sasuke to live, but also didn't told anyone that she was a traitor too, she even was allowed to watch over Sasuke, Tsunade inspected him, and was satisfied to know that only she could make him walk again, she even was proud that Sakura took away his eyes, which made him less dangerous, "A proper punishment, well done, Sakura", those were the words Tsunade spoke when she arrived to the scene, and Sakura cried, she cried a lot, right now, she wanted to let him take her life, if that will make him a little less depressed, because if he awake from his coma, he will be asking for death.

Just 3 days have passed since his capture, but to him, it has been an eternity, but now he was awakening, he tried to open his eyes, but he found that only his left eye opened, and the light hurt him, he tried to focus, and that was difficult, then he explored the room, it was a white room, his mind was starting to work now, it was obvious, that wasn't a room from Orochimaru's lair, he may be captured, but right now, he wasn't in good shape to escape, he tried to turn, and felt a lot of pain, but he wanted to explore the room, so, he endured it, when he turned, he spotted Sakura at his side, asleep, he then got the idea, he was in Konoha, he has been captured, but that wasn't important now, he needed to know his current situation, "Sa-Sakura?", Sakura didn't made him wait she awaken very fast, and they looked at each other, she was crying, but before he could ask anything, she spoke first, "Forgive me, Sasuke", Sasuke was puzzled, but then all come to his mind, he remembered the battle, he lost it, and maybe Sakura had to lie to be able to nurse him, he didn't knew how bad he was, until he tried to move, he just wanted to turn his body to hug her and told her that she has done well in not reveal anything (or so he thought), but his body didn't moved, instead of it, an intense shot of pain almost threw it unconscious again, he screamed, and bited his lip in hopes of overcome the pain, a small trial of blood started to run on his cheek, but he forgot the pain when he felt Sakura, she leaned close to him very fast, their faces were at less than an inch of distance, and then, she licked the blood, she licked it until she reached his lips, and the she kissed him, a short kiss, "Don't try to move, and don't try anything else, I'll try to convince Tsunade-sama to set you free, under my watch, until then, stay calm, because you can't do anything at the moment", Sakura's voice wasn't a commanding one, but a guilt one, he nodded in agreement anyway, he was worst than he thought, the door of the room opened, and she jumped to her seat, but when they saw that it was Tsunade, Sakura jumped at her, "He is awake, weak but awake, please let me nurse him in my home, he is no danger to anyone anymore!", both Tsunade and Sasuke stared eye wide, she talked fast, and this time it was a commanding voice, then Tsunade's face turned serious, and angry, she first looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke, surprised of seeing him watching her, then she grabbed Sakura from her hair, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!", she yelled, "I couldn't let him face that destiny, besides, he is not dangerous anymore, please, let's heal him and...", Sakura was crying but that didn't seemed to have any effect on Tsunade, who was getting angrier with every second of being there "IT IS NOT MY DECISION ALONE!, IS FROM THE COUNCIL!, BUT SEEING HIM ABLE TO SEE, MAKES ME WISHING TO KILL HIM RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!!!, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!, AND DON'T DARE COME BACK UNTIL THE COUNCIL GIVES A RESOLUTION!!!!", after that, Tsunade threw Sakura from the room, closing the door, after that, she started to talk to Sasuke, he felt tempted to use his sharingan, but with no chances of move, he decided to play safe, "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to ask you some questions, and don't try to feign amnesia, or I'll make sure that you'll never see another day".

In the Yamanaka house, Ino and her father were finishing a new arm for Matsukaze Maeda, who risked his life to protect Ino, her parents were always against her boyfriends, but this time, they really wanted to help the dark skinned guy (Ino never said anything about Matsukaze being her boyfriend, but she never denied it too), her mother was making a cloth to cover the arm, they saw him covering the last one with some clothes, and thought that he will do the same, this time, Ino's mother wanted something more elegant, while her father decided to make a stronger arm, so, instead of using only wood, he was using iron covered with wood, the arm was heavier than the last one, but they didn't thought that Matsukaze would notice (wielding a zanbato like a dagger... is not like he could think a heavier arm could make any difference), "Why isn't him wearing an eye patch?, I mean, it could make him look tougher", Ino's father was trying to make a conversation, "Nah, a glass eye would be better, he will look even more handsome, don't you think that way, Ino?", now her mother was trying to get her to accept her feelings, and of course, she blushed, "MOM!!... he is already handsome, besides, he is not a ninja, he is a warrior, to him, his scars are honor marks, he is proud of them... and... I'm proud of him", Ino was almost accepting that she liked him, when they heard the knock at the door.

Ino's mother was the one who opened the door, it was Matsukaze, and she never saw him that close, he really was tall, cinnamon skin, he was wearing cargo pants, battle boots, a leather belt with a copper buckle with a horse image on it, a sleeveless black shirt, and over it all, a brown mantle, to protect him from the snow (if his height wasn't enough to spot him in the crowd, his long mantle made him an easy target), "Hum..., I'm sorry..., but Ino-chan told me to come today..., may I pass, Mrs. Yamanaka?", Matsukaze's voice brought back Ino's mother from her amazement, "Oh!, sorry!, please come in, is cold outside", once inside, Ino received an approving grin from her mother, which made her blush a little, but when Matsukaze took of his mantle, Ino's parents couldn't help but to stare at his body, Ino's father was amazed, he surely was a strong man, and by seeing so many scars, he wondered why he was so gentle, but he was also disturbed by his lack of right arm, he was sure that that scar was still hurting him, to her mother, Matsukaze's body was near the perfection, if he had his other arm and eye, he surely would be the dream of every woman, then she turned to glare at Ino, with a demanding look, Ino turned her head quickly, to avoid her mother glare, she didn't wanted to know what was she thinking, "So, how are you feeling, Matsukaze-kun?", Ino finally asked, failing to hide her concern, "I'm fine, thank you, Ino-chan, a little disappointed for not being able to beat that monster", Matsukaze answered with a warm smile (he only smiled to Ino), Ino's father felt a lot of curiosity, and he started to talk with him about some random things, while Ino's mother started to fill the fold for the arm with other clothes, without losing any detail of the conversation, she looked pleased, and Ino was getting nervous, and she almost fainted when her father asked a silly question, "So, Matsukaze-san, do you like my daughter?" (I bet some people know how Ino felt at this).

"Where are we going, mommy?", the little red head girl was asking to Shizune, they were walking in the snow, Nuwa was dressed exactly like her, she even had now the same hair cut, "We are going with some friends, Tsunade-sama is very stressed, and she is not nice when she is stressed, so, I can't take you to her office for some days, and I don't want to leave you alone, you are going to stay with these friends while I work, ok?", Shizune was explaining to the little girl, she really took the place of her mother, "But why is Tsunade-tama so stressed?" Nuwa asked with her tiny voice, "Because someone has just returned after being lost for almost 4 years", Shizune replied, not wanting to tell more, soon they reached the Akimichi house, Shizune knocked at the door, and it was opened by no other than Chouji, "Hi, Chouji-san, thank you for helping me to take care of Nuwa", Shizune was greeting with great concern, "It's ok, Shizune-san, I'll take good care of her", Chouji was smiling, with sincerity, "Hi!!!, Chouji-san!!!", Nuwa didn't waited to hug the fat ninja, to her, he was a nice guy to be around, she never cared about his features, "Ok, now be nice and be good, I'll be back before sunset", Shizune told to Nuwa, "YES MOMMY!!!", Nuwa replied, and then Shizune kissed her on the forehead just before leaving.

Shikamaru, the new sensei of the academy, was returning home from his second day of classes, he was half satisfied, and half disappointed, he spectated this to be an easy work, but the kids were hard to deal with, he even got the nickname of 'scary-sensei' (for using his jutsu to enter the class room, avoiding the prank), in the other hand, this was just as he wanted his life to be, a normal job, normal days, normal home, and a beautiful wife (he could get a long with a normal wife, but hey!, Temari is really pretty!), and to make things better, his first child was on the way, he was very happy, and now, he was entering his home (yes, trespassing the door instead of opening it), and got trapped in Temari's arms, she hugged him as a welcome, with the flow of his pregnancy time, she has become very attached to have her husband close to her, she became very insecure and frail (hormonal things, ask your parents), "Shikamaru, what do you think it is?, boy or girl?", Temari asked, shyly, "Well, certainly I don't know, we'll have to wait until Tsunade-sama confirm it", Shikamaru replied, sweetly, "But, what do you want?, boy or girl?", Temari asked nervous now, "Well, I desire a girl, but I'll be very happy if is a boy", Shikamaru didn't wanted to put any pressure, but it didn't really helped, "But... but... you deserve what you want!, what if is not?, will you be disappointed?, I think I'll be disappointed", Shikamaru couldn't help but to silence her with a kiss, and then he proceed with a little plan, "Look, let me tell you this, if is a girl, I'll cut my hair (pointing at his pineapple hair), but if is a boy, you'll wear a long dress always", he stated with a soft smile, and Temari started giggling, accepting his challenge.

Sakura was depressed, she wasn't allowed to visit Sasuke, not until his judgment, she didn't wanted to be near the hospital, she could only turn things worst, so, she decided to eat something, ramen from Ichiraku, when she got to the place, she became surprised to see both Naruto and Neji, without Hinata and Tenten, she couldn't help but getting close and ask, "Naruto, Neji, what a surprise!, where are your wives?", she wanted some gossip, and Ino wasn't on sight, she barely believed she was asking her old friends, but they turned to face her, with depressed faces, "Moody days", both replied at the same time, before letting their heads go down, Sakura stared eye widened, a mix of pity for the boys, and disapproving for them to know such details, "I... see...", Sakura tried to make a conversation, but the boys decided to ask things to lighten up their day, "So, Sasuke has been captured, right?, you must be happy now, I bet you want to be his custodian", Neji started, with a nervous smile, "True!, after he get out of the hospital, you'll be able to chase after him again!", Naruto continued, and now Sakura got angry, "STOP IT NARUTO!!!!!, besides he is in bad shape right now, being his nurse is a better request...", when she discover that she was talking out loud, she blushed madly, and Naruto and Neji grinned, "Well, since Lee beat the crap out of him, you'll be nursing him for long, long time", Neji stated, it was just a joke, but Sakura really got angry beyond her limits, she was still hurt by the memory of Lee almost killing her Sasuke, and now Neji was mocking him too, she was about to overreact, when Naruto spoke, full of concern, "Sakura-chan, what happened to your eye?".

In Orochimaru's lair, Orochimaru was meeting with a young female priest, "So, what bring you to my humble home, dear priest of Jhudeca, what can i do to please you and our goddess?", Orochimaru was showing a wicked devotion, and the priest seemed to be pleased, then, she fell in trance, allowing the other being to take possession of her body, _**"I'm already pleased, Orochimaru, I enjoyed feasting on the souls of 2 of your most powerful servants, however, the third one is stil alive, but he didn't got the scroll"**_, Orochimaru seemed to be sorry, he got close to her and knelled before her, "Forgive me, Jhudeca my goddess, i swear to get you the scroll or more powerful souls for you to eat", Orochimaru stated, then, the priest started to caress Orochimaru's face, _**"It seems that i need to increase your powers if i want you to be successful, but before that, you must pay tribute and worship, Orochimaru"**_, she stated seductively, while undoing her robe, showing her naked body.

* * *

**A/N:** _-tama_, is the childish way to say _-sama_

**Magnus:** Well, i hope you enjoyed it, this is to let you see that the fic is going to continue, by the way, please tell me if you want to see a prequel, or a sequel.

**Sasuke:** This is unfair!, I demand a rematch!, and what the hell did you do to my eyes?!

**Magnus:** Who let you speak in my space?!, get out, you moron!, er... well... see ya in next chapter.


	13. Forgiveness

**Magnus:** Hi to all, and thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed my story, because this story is about to end, I would like to know if you want a sequel or a prequel, so, please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being named in this fic, with the exception of the OCs, they belong to me (Magnus).

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Forgiveness**

Sasuke was depressed, the council decided to let him come back to the village, they forgiven him, however, he would never be a ninja again, he would be chained to his wheel chair, even if Sakura could heal him further, the best foresight could be that he would need a cane to walk, however, this wasn't what depressed him, he was depressed due to Lee's statement, _**"That's all?, is that the best you can do?, your brother was funnier than you!, I wonder if you will end screaming like a girl like he did in the end!!!"**_, Sasuke was trying to figure out if Lee really killed Itachi, or if only he beaten him badly, but, even if only it was a beating, that would mean that Itachi could ended worst than him at the moment, those were the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha, he was in his new wheel chair at the reception of the hospital, waiting for Sakura, who asked for his custody, she wasn't branded as traitor, but her punishment was to take care of a man unable to walk or do anything useful, then, the door opened, he lifted his sight hopping to see Sakura, but it was Lee and pretty girl dressed as a miko (Okuni), they were asking for Tsunade, and Sasuke couldn't resist it, he needed to know what happened to Itachi, "YOU!, Lee, monster!", both Lee and Okuni turned to face him, Okuni was upset for hear that her beloved husband was called monster, but she restrained herself when she saw the young man in a wheel chair, however, Lee's face was full of anger when he saw that Sasuke was seeing them, but after a little inspection, his anger faded away, "What is it, Sasuke?", Lee finally asked, Sasuke was aware of his power, but he was in a deep need to know, "Tell me, what happened to Itachi, where is he?", Lee chuckled, and smiled in a scary way, "Ok, i'll tell you, you can rest in peace now, Itachi is nothing but a pile of ashes, and his boyfriend, the sushiman (Kisame), is a boiled fish now!", Lee stated with a wicked smile, Okuni looking full of pride, but Sasuke just stared eye wide, empty minded, this information was too much, and after a few seconds, he started to cry, he realized that Lee took away his reason to live, his reason to fight.

Tsunade watched the scene, wondering if it was good idea to enter the reception area in that moment, then Sakura entered the room, and watched Sasuke crying, and Lee smiling, she couldn't tolerate it, she rushed to Lee, and slapped him with all her force and hate, but even when the slap sound made some glasses break, the hit had very little effect on Lee, then every one get silent, until Tsunade entered the room, wanting to put an stop to this scene, "Ok, ok, is enough, Lee, Okuni, come with me, Sakura, take this broken Uchiha to your home or whatever place you want to take him", "Yes, Tsunade-sama", Sakura replied, while looking to her now scorched hand, Tsunade, Lee, and Okuni were gone now, and Sakura turned to face Sasuke, kneeling before him, "Is ok now, I won't let him hurt you anymore, I love you, I'll protect you, and... I'll search a way to make you walk again", Sasuke was about to tell her that it wasn't needed, that Lee stole his reason to fight, but when he turned to face Sakura, he noticed that only her right eye was adapting to the light, and her left eye was shining like... glass, then, he turned to search his reflection, at this, Sakura gasped, he finally noticed, Sasuke found his reflection in the glass doors of the hospital, and found that his eye was no longer black, it wasn't his eye, it was from Sakura, his whole body relaxed, he lost his will, "Sasuke, are you ok?, Sasuke, forgive me, look, if it makes you feel better, you can take my life, or do to me what you want, just...", Sakura was about to continue, but Sasuke interrupted her, "Just let's go home, I want to hide from the world", he was crying, he was striped from his dreams, "As you wish, Sasuke", was Sakura reply, but before she could stand up to push the wheel chair, she felt Sasuke's hand, in her breast, "As I wish?, whatever I wish?", Sakura blushed, looking at the new fire on his eye, then, she took his hand, to tight his grip on her breast, "Yes, whatever you wish", Sakura replied seductively, and then they started their way home, and Sasuke started to ask about the village, about what happened when he wasn't there.

"Lee, Okuni, congratulations", Tsunade was smiling to the Rock couple, "REALLY?!", Okuni squeaked, full of happiness, "Is this true, Tsunade-sama?", Lee was still doubtful, but happy, "Yup!, you are going to have a child, and a very strong one!, I can feel the chakra flowing strong in this one!", at this, Lee and Okuni started a happy dance, almost forcing Tsunade to join too, "Well, you can come at the fifth month to check if is a girl or a boy", Tsunade stated, "Nah, is ok this way, we want a surprise", Lee stated, with an hyper happy face, while Okuni happily nodded, "I see, Naruto and Hinata said the same, however, I'm sure that Neji and Tenten are going to come in 5 months to know, well, that is if the byakugan is not enough to guess", Tsunade replied, while Lee stared wide eyed, he couldn't believe that they were to have children at the same time that him, while Okuni squeaked, "YAY!, our kids are going to go to school together!", at this, Tsunade started to calculate the possibilities, and all pointed to chaos, so, she started to plan her retirement.

In the snowy training grounds, Kiba and Shino were looking at the training between Ino and Matzukaze, they were amazed, in very little time, Matsukaze has reached the level of an advanced genin (not high enough to be a chunin), while Ino was getting better and better with the sword, she was able to cut a tree easily (the boulder was still hard), their technique was different, Matsukaze was precise, using only the right moments to attack, with full force, while Ino was fast, and full of grace, it was like a dance, in fact, sometimes people came to see this training just to see Ino dance, but now, the way she was dancing, showed her happiness, the clash of the swords were like music, both were dancing, both were smiling and blushing, then the sword flew into the sky, and fell piercing the ground at the feet of Kiba and Shino, and Matsukaze and Ino were now into an embrace, their lips met, and after a long kiss, "Ino-chan, will you marry me?", Matsukaze asked, "It will be an honor, Matsukaze-kun".

In the forest, just outside Konoha, Asuma and Kurenai were having a nice walk (date), chatting about a personal matter (having a child), "Well, if you feel like it, lets marry and that's all", Asuma was trying to get things easy, after all, he was responsible, "Is not about that!, we were supposed to be careful, not to have children so soon, you should have been more careful, why didn't you used...?", Kurenai was ranting, she wasn't angry for being pregnant, but to not have things as she wanted to be, "Well, as I remember, it was a wonderful night, and you not only didn't complain, but you wanted it that way", Asuma defended, with a perverted smirk, at this, Kurenai blushed madly, she remembered that night, she was the one who urged him to have it that way, and she really enjoyed it too much, she just wasn't ready for the consequences, she was about to give up, to tell him that she will marry him, to live their romance at the sights of everyone in the village, until a voice make them froze, "OH!, the Sarutobi family want's to grow!, I'm so happy for you!, your father surely will be proud of you too!", it was Orochimaru, alone, but the 2 of them were no match for him, and Kurenai was scared out of her mind, due to the baby, Asuma didn't lost a second, and shielded Kurenai with his own body, whatever Orochimaru wanted, he may ended attacking them both, "Nah, you are not what I want, but I need you to give a message to Tsunade, tomorrow I'll destroy your village in an open full force assault, you may want to evacuate your precious villagers to the caves in the time you have left, because all who stay here to fight me will be used as living sacrifice!, unless... you bring me the forbidden scroll, and the Kyuubi boy or Sasuke-kun, is your choice", Asuma and Kurenai were unable to believe his words, but they got lucky, because he didn't wanted to kill them right now, however Asuma didn't liked the idea of being a messenger for Orochimaru, "HA!, you think we'll give you something, we are not afraid of you!, we'll battle you, and we'll win!", he could have continued his valiant rant, but Orochimaru attacked him, making his finger nail grow fast, his nail perforated Asuma's heart while shooting some kind of poison, Asuma fell to his knees, dying, "Now, Kurenai Yuhi, if you don't want me to be on need of another messenger, i suggest you to go and deliver my message, now go!", Orochimaru threatened, at this, Kurenai took Asuma and started to run to the village.

In Tsunade's office, Tsunade was having a chat with Lee and his wife, she really wanted to know more about this 'Phoenix', "Well, actually you can talk to 'him' if you really want to", Lee stated, leaving Tsunade with a worried face, "But, wouldn't that be dangerous?, I mean, to beat that way that traitor, and leave the road melted, I think that beast is too dangerous", Tsunade replied, she had a logic point, but Okuni was smiling, "Actually it is not, only my beloved husband can untap that power, but you'll understand until you talk to 'him'", Tsunade was puzzled, however, she was curious too, "How so?", Tsunade asked, "Do you happen to have some sake?", Okuni asked innocently, however, Tsunade put a face of pure terror, just to imagine Lee, the powerful host of the Phoenix, unleashing the suiken... but Okuni read her face, "Don't worry, Lee is just going to fall into a deep sleep for 5 minutes, during that time you'll be able to talk to the Phoenix", Tsunade's face was still on fear, but not that much (Lee still don't know about his 'issues' with the alcohol), so, she decided to take out the bottle of sake, and fill a vase for Lee, Lee didn't liked the idea too much, but, he wanted Tsunade to trust him more, and, in only one sip, he drank the sake, his head fell down forward, and 2 seconds later, he crossed his arms, and lifted his head, all his features changed, _**"So, you want to talk with me, old woman?"**_, he was not only cold, but almost angry, "Y-Yes, who are you?, and what is the propose of your existence inside Lee?", Tsunade asked, very nervous, and the entity showed annoyance at this questions, _**"Hump!, in first place, you must not fear, I'm unable to use anything else than the brute strength of Lee, but let me explain, I'm immortal, I'm known by the mortals as The Phoenix, because I burn myself to ashes, to reborn from them, to increase my power, but to do that, I need a host, granting my host an unmatched power, however, the host will be consumed by the power, burned to ashes, making me 'die', to allow me to reborn with much more power, but, Lee..."**_, Tsunade's face turned from fear to amusement, this was a cosmical joke of destiny, as if Lee were born to be the perfect prison for this powerful beast, and looking it that way, Lee was not only perfect, but a bless to the world, "I see, since Lee is unable to mold chakra, he will never be consumed by your power", Tsunade stated, _**"That's... right... I'm cursed to reside inside Lee, until the day of his death, but if he dies, i'll die too... permanently"**_, the entity stated, fear in it's voice, obviously, the Phoenix didn't wanted to die, however, Tsunade has one more question, "I... see..., but, if Lee is unable to mold chakra, and you can't use your powers, how is possible for him to use your power?", Tsunade was right, the explanation didn't make sense to her, but the Phoenix was amused with that question, _**"You'll see, my power comes from the core of my soul, this is what feeds the chakra of my host, but Lee is different, he can't mold chakra, so, I can't feed him, but he is used to manipulate energy outbursts quite well**_ (like the chakra doors),_** in other words, he is using my raw power, and this power is infinite, he doesn't get burn from the fire because I can only be burn by my own power, he learns quick, very quick, if not for his ridiculous sense of justice, he could conquer the world alone, and if not for his straight forward mind dedicated to make this a better world, I would have convinced him to find a way to mold chakra, but at least he heard me when I told him to not worship a mortal man"**_, Tsunade laugh at the last part, "Ok, then, welcome to Konoha, and don't come out near Maito Gai, if he learns about this drawback, he might try to beat you and claim victory over Lee", Tsunade was now joking, she lost all her fear to him, after all, the brute strength of Lee wasn't enough to beat her, the Phoenix only sighed, for a immortal being, he was acting very human, maybe thanks to Lee, however, they were interrupted when Kurenai, who was holding a pale Asuma, rushed into the office, "TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!!".

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, by the way, the next chapter is the last.

**Lee and Okuni:** WHAT?!!!, SO SOON?!, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Magnus:** Don't worry, maybe there will be a sequel and prequel, but for the moment, let's wait for some reviews, see ya in next chapter.


	14. The Flight of The Phoenix

**Magnus:** Well, here we are, at the end of this story, thank you very much if you are reading this chapter, I enjoyed writing this, so, I hope you enjoyed reading it, now, please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic, with the exception of Okuni and other OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Flight of The Phoenix**

It was almost the sunset, and there was a lot of commotion, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were leading the villagers, injured, and those who wasn't suited to fight (like the pregnant girls) to the caves, in Tsunade's office, Shikamaru and all the available ninjas were making plans to battle against Orochimaru, but a few people were at the graveyard, Asuma died short after giving the message to Tsunade, he died in Kurenai's hands, his last words were for her , "I Love You", she hasn't stopped crying since then, and now, over his humble grave, she was crying a sea of tears, she felt guilty because their last conversation wasn't a nice one, she wished to have told him that she loved him too, she wished to have told him that she wanting to marry him, she wished to have died with him, Chouji, Ino, and Matsukaze (who made the grave), were making her company, there was no words, only the cries of Kurenai, Ino and Chouji didn't knew what to say as farewell words, but then, from the silence, Matsukaze started to sing, a song that was used to say good bye to the heroes of his town, he sang in a strange language, but it was beautiful:

_**Langue in me l'eco infranto**_

_(Languishes in me the broken echo)_

_**al truce sguardo dell'angelo cieco**_

_(at the grim look of the blind angel)_

_**rovina in me l'antica rima**_

_(ruins in me the ancient rhyme)  
_

_**nel cuor del cigno ferito e morente...**_

_(in the heart of the wounded, dying swan...)_

_**Cosmi di eternita' tradita**_

_(Worlds of betrayed eternity)  
_

_**di verita' svanite che ora versano**_

_(Of vanished truth, that are now shedding)  
_

_**lacrime d'addio in un vuoto nero...**_

_(Tears of farewell into a black void...)  
_

_**sincero e fiero al mio destino andro'...**_

_(Proud and sincere, I'll go my destiny...)_

_**URLA IL TUONO**_

_(THE THUNDER CRIES)  
_

_**AL MIO LAMENTO EROICO**_

_(MY HEROIC LAMENT)  
_

_**SORTE... CONSUMA LA REALTA'!**_

_(FATE... COSUME REALITY!)_

Ino and chouji just stared at him, they didn't understood the song, but the deep and melodic voice of Matskaze was giving the feeling of giving farewells to a great hero, even Kurenai stopped her cry, to watch the dark skinned horse tamer:

_**Spiriti di mondi arcani**_

_(Spirits of arcane worlds)  
_

_**chiedo la vita al di la' della morte**_

_(I ask for life beyond death)  
_

_**per allinear le stelle amiche**_

_(To align the friendly stars)  
_

_**e diventar guardiano celeste**_

_(And to become a celestial guardian)_

_**Custode di eternita' guarita**_

_(Keeper of healed eternity)  
_

_**di verita' trovate per tutti i figli di madre terra...**_

_(Of truth found for all children of mother earth...)  
_

_**sempre a lei ho dato la vita... la morte...**_

_(Always to her I have always given my life... my death...)  
_

_**cosi' continuero'!**_

_(thus I will continue!)  
_

_**URLA IL TUONO**_

_(THE THUNDER CRIES)  
_

_**AL MIO LAMENTO EROICO**_

_(MY HEROIC LAMENT)  
_

_**SORTE... CONSUMA LA REALTA'!**_

_(FATE... COSUME REALITY!)_

_**URLA IL TUONO**_

_(THE THUNDER CRIES)  
_

_**AL MIO LAMENTO EROICO**_

_(MY HEROIC LAMENT)  
_

_**SORTE... CONSUMA LA REALTA'!**_

_(FATE... COSUME REALITY!)_

At the end of the song, Ino, Chouji and Kurenai were looking at him, with tears in their eyes, Matsukaze just turned a humble funeral in a great ceremony, and Kurenai was grateful, and Matsukaze decided to give an special end to this farewell, "Kurenai Sarutobi, please, live for the memory of your beloved husband, our dear hero", Kurenai couldn't resit it, she hugged him, and Ino, as well as Chouji, leaned for a group hug, because even if Kurenai never married Asuma, she felt as if Asuma itself were asking this favor.

Near Konoha, Orochimaru and the female priest were watching the chaos, _**"You really know how to please me, Orochimaru"**_, the possessed priest spoke, "All for you, my dear goddess, tomorrow, when they are going to be tired for this emergency, we'll take all we want, the scroll, the Kyuubi, and the Uchiha, as well as sacrificing every soul of Konoha to you!, all for your love!, all for your power!", Orochimaru stated, while caressing her, _**"Orochimaru, my dear and beloved servant, tomorrow you'll be witness of my rebirth as a living goddess, and you'll be ascended to be my angel"**_.

The morning came, the sky was completely clouded, the sun was unable to bring his light to the land, the ninjas of Konoha were at the gate, they were just a few ninjas, no more than 100 in total, even Shikamaru was nervous, not knowing the enemy number was very troublesome for him, the horse tamer was calm, riding his horse, somehow he looked like the captain of the army, instead of being a foreigner who joined just for his sworn loyalty, only the 3 speed demons were more than ready to destroy the enemy, but if the enemy were too numerous, thy won't have enough time to take them all before they kill a great number of allies, the only advantage was the tactic of Shikamaru, they'll wait the enemy near the road, where the trees will give them support, to prevent fighting large numbers, all while he uses his shadow jutsu to cover the gate, to prevent the enemy to go into the village, the strategy was good, as long nothing went wrong, but, suddenly, a strong wind, some kind of jutsu, took away a large part of the forest, the part of the road where they were supposed to engage the enemy, "Oh, crap!", Shikamaru shouted, just before a very large army showed in the now clear landscape, Shikamaru easily calculated more than 10,000 foes, but he couldn't tell if they were ninjas, or even humans.

"Tsunade!!, I'm very disappointed!!, I thought that the safety of your people was more important than the life of the Kyuubi boy or Sasuke-kun, but it seems that you decided to die with your village!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", Orochimaru's voice echoed in the hearts of the ninjas of Konoha, he had the upper hand now, maybe the speed demons would be able to kill most of them, but by that time, every one else would be slayed, their morale was dropping, and Orochimaru was pleased when he felt their fear, he was about to continue, when a war horn sounded with astonishing force, every one turned to see the source of the sound that broke the spell of Orochimaru, it was Matsukaze, who was now in front of the Konoha ninjas, he knew what were they thinking, and knew what they needed, "People of Konoha!, the enemy is vast!, but our hearts are strong!, the enemy is evil, guided by a wicked lord!, but our minds are clear, and our cause is just!, they came here to take away what we love!, but we will fight!, we'll fight to protect what we love!, we'll fight to give our children the right to live their lives!, we'll fight for the memory of our fallen heroes!, we'll fight for justice!, WARRIORS OF KONOHA!!!!!!!! MAAAAARRCHH!!!!!!!!!!!", every ninja of Konoha felt their heart racing, as if a new fire, a new desire to fight for their beliefs were burning, every doubt was gone, every fear, they marched to engage battle with the enemy, with an uncanny rage, the only one who felt different, was Tsunade, who felt ashamed, she was trembling at the sight of Orochimaru and his army, and this foreigner was the one who ignited the flame required to win this battle, she was supposed to do it, and this make her felt really ashamed, and the only thing left for her redemption, was to take Orochimaru's head.

Orochimaru found himself unable to believe what he was seeing, his vast army was unable to advance, the ninjas of Konoha were battling with an unholy determination, after inspecting more, he recognized that there was no jutsu in this, the increase of morale was due a single man and his war speech, and maybe that cursed horn, he even thought on steal it after the battle, for further investigation, the battle was being winning by the Konoha ninjas, he noticed a pair of fire wings wreaking havoc in a large area, a big pile of corpses with white flashes near them, a rampaging tornado massacring hundreds, he even spotted the horseman, riding a migthy horse, swinging a great sword, killing everything that cames in his way, and then, he spotted Tsunade, large numbers of ninjas were launched into the sky with every hit, she wasn't playing soft, she was hitting with full force, so, Orochimaru decided to kill her, because without the Hokage, the other ninjas will simply try to run away, so, he rushed to meet her, with his new power, in no time, he was facing her, "Hey!, Tsunade, you have grown older!, come on, let's fight the two of us, I bet you want to take my head, don't you?", Tsunade didn't reply or waited for anything else, she wanted to redeem herself, by ending this war, she hit him, with all her strength, the hit got it's mark at Orochimaru's head, but, it had no effect, "Don't you see?, Tsunade, this is the power of the gods, and now, you'll be the first sacrifice!", in a swift motion, Orochimau stabbed her with his hand, trespassing her body, she felt the coldness, and the poison, Orochimaru perforated her stomach, in hopes to let her suffer long enough, to see the others die, Naruto was the first in noticing the scene, and went running to her as fast as he could, Orochimaru was starting to leave to kill another ninja, when he felt that Naruto was behind him, Naruto was holding Tsunade's hand, "Granny Tsunade (sob), don't die (sob)", Tsunade took a look at him, and smiled, the pain was gone, and she felt the need of making something for him, "It seems that I haven't done so well, eh?, don't cry, we all have to die anyway", Tsunade said softly to Naruto, who was crying, "Tsunade... Granny, don't leave me", the tears of Naruto were falling in Tsunade's face, she felt them as caress, and never ever in her life, she felt so happy for being named 'granny', she lifted her other hand to caress Naruto's face, "You are the most beloved person I have on this world, how much I would loved to made you a large ceremony, to pass the Kage title to you, but i have no more time, I'm so sorry, my grandson, but now I pass this duty to you, Hokage-sama...", her world wen black then, she passed away, Naruto's tears stopped, _**"Na-Naruto, I-I'm sorry"**_, Kyuubi tried to comfort him, he felt Naruto's pain, but then, he felt something else, and for the first time, he was afraid of Naruto.

"Did you finished saying good by to the old witch?, because i want to steal your soul as soon as possible, you should be grateful, you'll join her soon!", Orochimaru was teasing Naruto, who seemed to be out of his mind, Orochimaru gave the first step in his way, when Naruto stud up, "You killed her!", he shouted, then he started to turn to face Orochimaru, his eyes were full of rage, but what scared Orochimaru, was the fact that they weren't red, they were one blue and one red, then, the earth started to shake, and a powerful wind started to surround him, "I WILL NEVER FOGIVE YOU, DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU, I WILL DESTROY YOU FROM THIS WORLD AND THE OTHER!!!!", Said this, he released an unbelievable amount of chakra, the ground shattered, and the wind became extremely violent, surrounding both of them, Orochimaru, after regaining balance turned to see Naruto, the nine tails were at his back, but he was still him, and not the Kyuubi, in his left hand he had a cloud of chakra, blue chakra, powerful enough to erase a large island, in his right hand he had other cloud with the same amount of power, but it was red, his hands were separated as far as they could, somehow they repelled each other, but he battled to make them close, Orochimaru was puzzled, if he launched an attack, the chain reaction could destroy him, his only hope was to wait for the moment of the attack and evade it, with what seemed to be a great effort, Naruto got his hands close enough to see the 2 clouds sending lightning to a lot of places, showing their reject to each other, and then, the hands entangled, and an enormous wave of chakra was launched, Orochimaru tried to evade it, but he was too close, he got engulfed by it, all the others in the battle field were thrown for the immense power, they stopped the battle, to watch the massive sphere, inside, Orochimaru was trapped by the vortex, he tried to use his jutsus to get free, but the vortex drained him of chakra, he was unable to move, and his body was being destroyed by this force, the he turned to see if Naruto was in the same predicament, but he saw him, still holding his hands together, with an unholy rage in his eyes, then it made sense, he hasn't launched his attack yet, he was only charging!, "Orochimaru, prepare yourself to face the ultimate death!, SOUL CRUSHER!!!!!!!", Naruto shouted, while charging forward, Orochimaru noticed that the vortex was reducing his size, but not his force, he was being pushed towards Naruto, the fists just touched Orchimaru's body, he didn't had time to feel pain, it was fast, first his flesh, then the bones, and if he had soul, that could have been destroyed too, outside the sphere, the explosion drived away everyone, Lee was in need to guard himself, Neji stabbed his claws to the ground just to not being sent flying, Matsukaze did the same with his zanbato (the horse ran away when naruto went angry, smart horse XD), but he was shielding the body of Tsunade, then, the explosion ended, Naruto was standing just there, all the remaining enemies were running away, full of terror, even the Konoha ninjas were a little afraid of him, but then, he fell to the ground, he was exhausted, and then, everyone ran to help him, he was the new hero, and the new Hokage, "She is still alive, weak, but alive!", Matsukaze shouted, holding Tsunade on his arms, everyone smiled at this, and then, they spotted a girl, standing in the middle of the battle field, and her laughter made them froze.

"_**Thank you, my dear, dear, Orochimaru, now, with your soul, I'm free from my prison!"**_, her voice was terrible, and it became worst, the girl turned into a colossal monster, butterfly wings grew in her back, her face became horrible, with 8 eyes attached in her head, 2 more pair of arms grew from her body, and her legs fused into a serpent like lower body, and grew to a size of 100feet's, a true monster, and the ninjas were exhausted, Naruto will not be able to use his attack again, Tsunade was dieing, Neji had little energy left, the other jounins were injured, and Lee didn't know if he could face this thing, because the Phoenix inside him was telling him to run, was telling him to not to fight this foe, and then, the monster spoke, _**"Now, pitiful humans, prepare to be my food!, I will eat the flesh and the souls of all of you, including the ones that are hidding in the mountain, I'm Jhudeca, the goddess of Terror"**_.

She only weaved one of her hands, and the village was almost completely destroyed, everyone gasped in terror, and the Phoenix tried to introduce some sense on Lee_**, "Lee, you can't do this, you are not strong enough, she is a goddess"**_, Lee didn't respond, he was clenching his fist, _**"Lee, I know what are you feeling, but dieing here is not the correct answer, let's flee, get full control of my power, and then get revenge"**_, the Phoenix continued, "No", Lee replied, _**"Lee?"**_, the Phoenix couldn't believe that he was so stubborn, "I won't leave my friends and family to this monster!", Lee was full of resolve, "Even if I have to burn my life to protect those that I love!, I will beat this monster!", now the Phoenix was ashamed, he, the immortal being, was a coward in front of a human cursed to no mold chakra, _**"Lee... ok, let's go!, I'll burn with you!"**_, then, the ninjas of Konoha heard something almost forgotten for them, something that made Gai shake of horror, because if Lee was now a powerful warrior, what he done put him among the most powerful monsters of the universe, "I COMMAND, FROM THE FIRST TO THE SEVENTH DOOR... OOOPPPEEEEENN!!!!!!", the fire wings of Lee got deformed for the desmesured amount of chakra and raw power, they became a violent turmoil of fire, and these colossal wings flapped, allowing Lee to rise in the sky, another flap and he was flying towards Jhudeca, taking the form of a gigantic firebird, the two beings engaged in combat, the battle was horrible, both seemed to have the same unholy power, in the ground, the ninjas of Konoha were battling to drag their injured comrades to a safer place, _**"Lee, we need more power to beat her, and we need it fast, before your body get destroyed for this jutsu!"**_, the Phoenix was concerned, not only because he could die permanently if Lee died, but because he wanted to see Lee as the winner of this fight, "When this jutsu ends, I may die for the injuries, so, what of it!, I'll show them the might of the greatest taijutsu master of the world!, the holder of the power of the Phoenix!", _**"LEE!, NOOOO!!"**_, "EIGHT DOOR!, THE DOOR OF THE DEATH!, OOOPPPEEEEENN!!!!", the gigantic firebird charged against Jhudeca with a force beyond the imagination, hitting her, and taking her up in the sky, the power of the hit, was destroying her body, her godly body, and she wasn't able to believe it, then, she started to feel the pain, because Lee was sending weaves of power that trespassed her, her wings were ashes now, and Lee trespassed her too, they were now beyond the clouds, heading to the stars, she felt her end near, and in the way there, Lee was suddenly surrounded by a white light where he didn't felt anything.

"_**Lee..."**_ Lee lifted his sight to face the Phoenix, who now was a little and beautiful bird, _**"Lee, is time to say good bye, I... enjoyed being with you... you are... special"**_, "Is over?, Jhudeca is dead?", _**"No, Lee, she won't die that easily, but she is unable to cause harm now"**_, "Then is over, are we going to fly to the heaven?", _**"No, Lee, I can't let you die, you are precious"**_, "WHAT?!", _**"Lee, you have the strength of the inferno, because you are capable of turn to ashes those who threatens your beloved ones, you have the mind of the heavens, because your justice is based on the love for your people, and that love, gives you the speed of the tempest, to fly to aid those that needs you, you are the never ending flame of youth, the idealist, and for that, I give you my blessing, I have to go now, but before that, I'll give you a last gift, NINTH DOOR!, THE DOOR OF THE HEAVEN!, OOOPPEEEENN!!!!"**_.

Jhudeca was in her way up, she was beaten, the damage to her body will take at least 5 thousand years to heal, and she was swearing to take revenge until then, the force of Lee's attack was forcing her to slowly turn to the stars, then she saw it, the holy power of the Phoenix, she was only a little black dot against the size of the magnificent firebird, then the firebird dive at her, the powerful energy engulfed her, she was being destroyed violently, her flesh was being taken away, turned to ashes and dust, then she saw it, the core of this terrible fire, she saw Lee, he was making a flying kick, and he was emanating his energy as if he were the sun itself, she found herself screaming, screaming of terror, screaming for her life, until the kick hit her, the power erased her body, as if she was made of paper, he continued his attack taking down her soul and spirit, when they reached the ground, the impact provoked an earthquake, and a gigantic tower of fire and energy rose up to the sky, it was over, he destroyed Jhudeca completely, the Ninjas of Konoha were watching the tower now, Gai couldn't help but to think that Lee sacrificed himself to protect them, until they spotted something jumping from the fire, it looked like an incandescent charcoal, and then, it landed, revealing a powerful Lee, he wasn't consumed by the gates, because the Phoenix made him immortal.

The battle was over, the medic ninjas were rushing to the battle field, there were a lot of injured ninjas, the villagers and the others were rushing too, Hinata broke on tears when she spotted Naruto, she rushed to his side, she didn't payed attention when some ninjas shouted, "Let the wife of the Hokage get closer!", she just get to him, trying to make him wake up, not listening to the medics that were telling her that he was only exhausted, Tenten jumped on Neji, and started to touch all his body, making sure he was complete, Neji decided to enjoy her touch, before starting kissing, Okuni spotted Lee, she got closer, and then hugged him, crying aloud, she never had been more afraid than today, because she felt the power of Jhudeca, and felt the burning life of Lee, she cried for hours, grateful to God for let him return to her, and now, looking at the ruins of their village, the people of Konoha knew that the times to come may be hard, but they'll face them together, knowing that for now, there was nothing else than rebuild their dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** The song that Matsukaze sings is "Lamento Eroico", by Rhapsody.

**Magnus:** There, is over, I hope you enjoyed it, I still have to update the other chapters, so, you can expect some extras by the time I change the category to Complete, until then, i beg you to tell me if you want a prequel or a sequel, if you want oneshots for the pairings and their points of view, you can ask too, but please, review.


	15. Epilogue

**Magnus: **Well, this is the last update, by now, all the chapters may be edited, once again, thank you for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, well, only my OCs.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Nine years have passed since the attack of Jhudeca, the village of Konoha still had some scars from that battle, but right now, a new year in the academy was about to start, Konohamaru was in his second year as a teacher, he was walking to his classroom, checking the list of new students, he chuckled when he read the names, it was obvious that the Hokage wanted them to be in the same class, "Hehe, that Naruto, well, I may start with that little activity", when he entered the classroom, he spotted immediately some of the kids named in the list, but he proceed with the activity anyway, "Ok, good morning young students, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, your new sensei, now, I'm going to tell your names in a random order, when you hear your name, stand up and tell us all something about you, your families, or your parents, ok?", "YES, KONOHAMARU-SENSEI!" the kids didn't made him wait for a reply, with that, he started to name his new students.

"Oichi Nara" (daughter of Shikamaru and Temari), a lazy girl stud up, she had black hair, a little copy of Shikamaru, "Daddy is the chief adviser of Naruto-sama", after that, she returned to her sleep, much to the annoyance of Konohamaru.

"Toru Akimichi" (son of Chouji and Nuwa), a big and fat boy stud up, he was almost as tall as Konohamaru, "My father is the authority about medicaments", he stated proud of his father, Konohamaru was able to see his noble heart.

"Kumiko Uchiha" (daughter of Sasuke and Sakura), a girl, that looked like Sakura, but with dark blue hair and eyes stud up, she was upset, "I'm pretty, nothing more to say", Konohamaru didn't wanted to ask further, he knew about the Uchiha, and their troubles.

"Kintoki Uzumaki" (son of Naruto and Hinata), a Blondie boy stud up fast, he was exactly as Naruto, but the eyes were like sapphires, with no black dot visible, "DADDY IS THE HOKAGE!!", he stated with an hyper mood, Konohamaru smiled, knowing he was happy, then he made a pause when he looked the next students, and decided to name them at the same time.

"Kato (male) and Nekko (female) Hyuga" (twin children of Neji and Tenten), the 2 clones of Neji stud up at the same time, there were not much difference between them, only the color and voice was the difference, Kato was dressed in a blue long sleeved chinese suit, while Nekko had the same suit but in pink colour, their hands were always covered by the fabric of the suit, and their foreheads were clean (Naruto accomplished his promise about changing the Hyuga family rules), "Our daddy is the best ANBU captain, and our mommy is pretty!", both of them stated at the same time, so coordinately that Konohamaru got scared.

"Asuma Sarutobi" (son of Asuma and Kurenai), a boy with messy black hair and red eyes stud up, "My father was a hero that died during the last war", he stated, proudly, and Konohamaru almost let a tear come out.

"Otohime Maeda" (daughter of Matsukaze and Ino), a girl exotic to the eye, with tan skin, Blondie hair, and blue eyes, stud up, "My dad is the horse tamer, and he is the finest warrior of the world, and mom is the most beautiful woman", she stated with awesome pride.

"Rock Shao Lee" (son of Lee and Okuni), at the mention of the weird name, a boy, with messy brown hair, chocolate eyes and fuzzy eyebrows, jumped to the table, he was dressed with a karate outfit, sleeveless, with flame patterns in the edges, he was bare feet and bare handed, and had a very wide smile, "My father is... Stronger Than All".

* * *

**Magnus:** There, now is finished, please tell me if you want me to writte the prequel or the sequel, meanwhile, you can wait for my next work, it will be about Hellsing, Mwahahahahaha.


End file.
